What If
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: NiCo story. What if they had met another time and place with a few other things different?Chapter 41 is up! Complete! Read and review!
1. First Sight

A/N: Forget everything that you already know about theses characters! Well most of it, just change what i tell ya. Okay Courtney has never been in Port Charles so she has a clean background. Emily and Nikolas are/were married with a 14 month old son named Nathan. Elizabeth and Lucky are a couple and well everything else is the same. Have fun reading this is my first FanFic so let me know if you like it or not!

It has been two months since his wife had walked out. He was sitting on the bench recalling the events that happened that night.They had been arguing for a while now and had a lot of problems. She never wanted to be home and that made him upset because well, they had a son who needed his mother. That night after they had an arguement she came back home to tell him something.

"Nikolas, I decided to leave town i think it's best for everybody." Emily had told him "Yeah for you anyway because thats all you do anymore is just run away from our problems" He said back to her. She just looked at him and saw that what she said pissed him off but she understood. She walked towards the door and heard him yell "Emily if you walk out on me and Nathan tonight i want a divorce." She just stood there and turned around to look at him and said "Goodbye Nikolas" and with that being said she left. He hasnt heard from her since that day.

He thought to himself some more and figured he'd go for a walk since his sister-n-law had his son Nathan for the day. He had to much to think about as to watching where he was going. "oh, I'm sorry i didnt look where i was going." as he said while bending down to pick the papers up that had been dropped."Oh it's really not that big of a deal i'm kinda glad you did. Could you tell me how to get to Kelly's?" He looked up. This was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. She had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a smile that shined. She was pretty which brought a smile to his face. "Yeah I know how to get there. I could just take you if you wanted?" "Really that wouldnt be a problem would it?" She said looking at him not wanting to cause any problems. "No it's fine here" he said "follow me"

As they walked into Kelly's she looked at him" Hey thanks for showing me where it was." "No problem." He said not being able to take his eyes off of hers. "Listen" she said "if you dont have any plans you could join me for lunch if you want?" He looked at her "Sure."

They walked in "How about we sit here" as he pointed to a table "Okay" she said. He went over and pulled the chair out for her. "Thanks" "No problem" It got silent. Really quick. The waitress came over "Hi, I'm Georgie and i'll be your waitress this afternoon. What can i get you's to drink?" "I'll have an ice tea" she said looking at him letting him know it was his turn "and i'll have a coke no ice." "okay it'll be right up."

He broke the silence this time"So what brings you to Port Charles..." "Courtney, my name is Courtney and i just finished collage and i have family here." "Really? Wow." He said "so who's your family and what did you major in?" She looked at him. She could tell that he was flirting with her just by always smiling and the way he asked his questions. "I majored in business and Mike the guy who runs this place and my brother is.." "Sonny Corinthos" he said cutting her off. "Yeah do you know him?" "Well not personally but i know of him but i know your dad Mike. He's really nice." "Yeah he is"

They just finished eating their lunch. "I dont see my dad here." "Well he's probably at Sonny's. I can take you there to if you want?" She looked at him. How could she not resisted. He was fine and i mean fine the finest guy she had seen in a long ass time." Are you sure i dont want you going through any trouble for me." "No its not any trouble i promise." "Okay if you insist" "I do" he said causing her to laugh.

They we're on their way to Sonny's. It ws an akward silence. "So are you staying in town or just visiting?" He asked. "Well i'm satying as of right now. I figure i have family here and i just finished collage and i want to settle down soon so why not Port Charles." Was she sent from god. Nikolas prayed for somebody like her at nights. Was his prayer finally answer?

Their eyes met after the last statement was made from her. She looked at him and then busted in giggles."Whats so funny?" he asked not wanting to laugh to. "You might just want to watch the road. Instead of me." She added. He was thinking to himself was he that obvious? He didnt know.

"Well here we are." he pointed out "Thanks. you dont know how much this means to me." "Well how about i take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Thats if your not busy or with anyone" he asked "Okay that'll be great here's my number" she said writing it on a piece of paper and handing it to him "Call me and dont forget"

With that being said she walked towards the house. He couldnt believe it. He was finally able to move on. Then all of the sudden it sprung on him. A lil problem that may cause a whole lot of trouble.

Later that night after he had got off the phone with her he reached for his phone on his desk to call Elizabeth. "Elizabeth" said from the other line "Hey it's me i have a favor to ask you" "Sure anything" "Can you watch Nathan for me i sort of have plans tomorrow?" she could tell by his voice he was excited about these plans so she knew it was a date "With who" "Now why do you think im going on a date?" "Because i know you and your a lil happy for a meeting so tell me do i know her?" "No she's new in town her name is Courtney." "Okay no problems just one little detail." "okay. Whats that? he asked not knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. "I want details and to meet this girl " "okay fine tomorrow when i drop Nathan off" he knew she was a hopeless romantic. "Deal bye see ya later" "bye" and they hung up.

The next day he walked upstairs to start getting ready for his date with Courtney. They were going to a very fancy resturant so he had to look sharp. How was he going to tell her though he wonder? Would she still wanna go out with him or just ditch him? When it was time to go he picked Nathan up and strapped him in his car seat. They were driving to Kelly's. That's where she was staying at for now until she could find somewhere else. She was standing outside waiting for him when he pulled up. She was wearing a long black dress that had spaghetti strap dress that was glittery and he her was pulled up with curls coming down. "Ready?" "yeah" she said

"Okay there is a little something i should tell you before we get going." "okay." she thought to herself. She thought it was going to be bad like he was married or something but not what he was going to tell her. "I have a son who is 14months old. I thought i should tell you for a couple of reasons. One well he's my son and i love him and you should know and two we have to drop him off that is if you still wanna go out with me?" she looked at him. This just made her like him even more. All of the sudden she had a big smile planted on her face "What he asked?" "Nothing i'm just really glad you told me even though it doesnt matter i still wanna go out with you tonight" Good he thought to hisself.

They got in the car and put there seatbelts on. She turned around. "Is that him?" she asked pointing to the little boy in the back that was sleeping "Yeah thats my son Nathan." "Cute. Spiltting image of you. Do you know that?" "Yes and are you calling me cute?" He asked as she just turned her head to the window so he couldnt see her blushing "Maybe" she said with a light giggle.

Okay so how do you like it? Please tell me!


	2. Meeting L&L

Alrighty Chapter 2!

Thank you soo much for your review i really really appreciate it. I'm not all that good at writing stories and to tell you the truth the only reason why im passing english right now is because i pass all the test but i'm really glad you like it.You dont know how much it means to me!

They had just pulled in the drive way of his brothers house. "Alright I hate to do this to you but I promised them that they could meet you if thats ok?" she looked at him"Sure no problem." she said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "ALright hold on let me get your door." he said walking around to the other side of the car. "You don't have to be so nice on the first date." she said "Yeah i do because it'll be this date that leads to the second one." with this being said she let out a little chucky and got out of the car.

"Ready?" He asked her "Yeah." "Alright let's go then" he said grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with her and with his sleeping son in the other arm. They made their way to the door. He let go of her hand and knocked then grabbed it again.

"Hey I was waiting for you. Come on in." His brother Lucky had said as they walked in. "Here let me take Nathan and lay him in Cam's room for you." he said as he took the sleeping baby from his arms. "So, is this the lucky girl?" Elizabeth said as she walked into the room "Lucky? Me? No. I was lucky that she was didnt shoot me done and actually took the date." With him just saying that it made her smile. Boy did it make her smile. "Well I couldnt resist." she said making him smile. Lucky had just walked in the room when Nikolas said "Lucky, Elizabeth, this is my date Courtney. Courtney this is my brother Lucky, and his wife, Elizabeth.Oh, and they have a son named Cameron but he's not here." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." they said to each other. "Well we gots to go before we miss our reservations" Nikolas said as he looked down on his watch. "Bye have fun. Don't stay out too late, have fun and dont do anything I wouldnt do NIkolas." His brother Lucky shoot at him "And nice meeting you Courtney hope to see you soon." he also added. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back to get Nathan." Nikolas said. "Okay we'll be waiting but do take your time. Nice meeting you." Elizabeth said "you too." Courtney said back to the both of them as they were walking out the door shutting it behind them.

"Well she seems nice I think." Lucky said looking at his wife. He could tell she had something to say just by her facial expression. "I dont know. I thought I would be glad seeing Nikolas out there moving on." she sai as he was thinking to hisself "okay that wasnt to bad" and then it came out "I just never imagine him with malibu barbie." she said. He tried hard not to laugh, not because of what she said just the way she said it. "OKay" he said looking at her " We need to atleast give her a chance before voicing to Nikolas and who knows? She could be really nice or it might not even last long." he said looking at his wife "Don't get mad, but I have a feeling this is going to last longer than anybody expects." she said "Okay what makes you say that, Liz?" "You didnt see the way they were looking at each other a minute ago." "Alright new subject I'm tired of talking about my brother's love life." he said wanting to get off the subject. "Okay. I agree." "Good" he said as they left it at that.


	3. All About Nathan

" Well that was interesting." Nikolas told Courtney as they drove off. "What? A your brother's? It wasnt that bad." she told him "It actually went better than I thought it would." He told her. They were at the resturant waiting for their food. There had been a little conversation between the two but not alot. "So... what do you want to talk about?" he ask making eye contact with the girl sitting across from him. "Mmm. How about you tell me about your son." she said. He was processing it. It didnt shock him that she wanted to know but the fact that she asked did. "Okay what do you wanna know?" he asked her "Anything" she replied.

"Okay. Well he was born June 19, 6 pounds 14 ounces 21 inches long. His full name is Nathan James Cassidine. Lived with me all of his short life. GOes to the Quartermaines on Wensdays from 4-8. Likes to play with his building blocks. Likes big trucks especially black ones like his dad, who id deeply in love with him and thats basically it." he said "Who are the Quartermaines?" she asked curiously. "The Quartermaines how to describe them." he said as he thought of the perfect word. "Psychotic" she laughed "why do you say that and let your son go there if they are?" "Because regardless if I like them or not they are still his family so I let him go but just for four hours a week and sometimes they take him for more if they want. Just because his mother left and doesnt see him anymore doesnt mean that they shouldnt get too. No matter how psychotic they are." "Alright last question I promise. If you dont mind me asking where is hiss mother?" he looked at her "Hell if I know she left. I havent heard from her no phone calls,letters anything. All I know is that im in the process of a divorce with her and i got full custody. We havent had any contact since she left. The only contact we have is my lawyers handing hers her papers. I dont know where she is and right now I really dont care." he said "What about you. How about you tell me everything there is to know about you." he said

"Okay I dont know if i can tell you everything but i'll try." she responded "Well my full name is Courtney Leigh Matthews. My birthday is March 2, I'm 21 years old just finished college. Lived with my mom all my life in Atlantic City and went to NYU for college. Thats about it though." "Really? Wow. Whoever knew." he said "Well now you do." She responded.

"Here's your food." the waitress said as she laid two plates in front of them. "Doesnt smell tht bad.' she said trying to crack a joke. It wasnt funny but the way she said it brought a smile to his face. They ate their food while telling each other life stories about them in the past. They were done eating but still talking when all of the sudden Nikolas's phone rang. It was Lucky so he knew it was about Nathan. If it would've been anybody else he wouldnt have answered. "Cassidine" He said as he answered the phone. She just looked at him. She could tell something was wrong just by his facialy expression. "Okay I'll be right there." he said as he flipped his phone shut. "Whats wrong?" Courtney asked. "It's Nathan"he responded.


	4. At The Hospital

"Okay what's wrong with Nathan." she asked because obviously he didnt give her much information before. "Nathan is running a fever, won't drink or eat and got sick. So Lucky took him to the hospital and I got to meet him there after I drop you off." he said as he put money in the black folder to pay for dinner and leave a tip. "You know that you dont have to drop me off. I can just call a cab. You should go straight to the hospital and be with your son." he just looked at her "Well I dont trust cab drivers especially at night with a beautiful girl like you who is dressed like that." "Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to allow you to go 30minutes out of you way when you can go 5 right down the street." She said. "Fine then your coming with me to the hospital." she just looked at him and responded. "Are you sure? I dont want to intrude or anything. I think I should just take a cab." "No. Now lets go. You say i should be with my son and yet your arguing with me." He said as he grabbed her hand and started walking out "Yeah well it's not technically arguing. Its a disagreement." she said as they walked, very fast, to the car. They pulled into the hospital parking lot not even 5minutes later. He ran to open her door and grabbed her hand as they walked very fastly up to the pediatrics floor.

Once they got off the elevator they saw Elizabeth, waiting in the waiting room. "Good your here. Lucky is in room 619." she said as she pointed down the hallway. 'It's just me and malibu barbie here by ourselves she thought to herself. "Wait here. I'll be back soon" he said talking to Courtney. "Okay." was all she said as he walked off. It was an akward silence for a while as Courtney and Elizabeth just stood there until Courtney decided to sit down. Her shoes were killing her. Elizabeth sat down beside her and broke the silence.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked as the girls made eye contact. "Yeah for the most part anyway. I tried letting Nikolas to let me just take a cab but he wouldnt." Elizabeth was processing all this "he likes you a lot in case you havent figure that out and he cares about you." she said looking at her "Yeah well the feelings mutual." she responded. Just then Lucky walked up.

"How's he doing? Whats wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked "We dont know yet. Nikolas is going to come tell us as soon as they find out. The doctor just walked in as I was leaving." he told his wife. Twenty minutes had passed and it was an akward silence once again. There was few words exchanged between the three of them. They all just sat there. Quietly. A few minutes had pass when Nikolas walked up. "Well they know whats wrong with him." he said as all three diverted their attention to him.

Alright there is some more I hope you like it. Like I said before I'm not all that good at writing and this is my first on so please respond.


	5. Come With Me

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing okay especially the show and its characters but if I did there are a few people I would have a)killed, b)stay out of other peoples bussiness, c)use new stories and d)keep the actors and actresses on the show instead of recasting a new one like every month.

Ayshen-Thanks for your support I really really appreciate it you probably dont know how much!

Chapter 5:I'm updating again because well im sick and its snowing so I cant really go no where so im not busy so I figure that i'll update my story.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked starting to get annoyed that it was taking him so long to tell them. Nikolas just looked at her. He knew that he had her in suspense and then he responded because the look in her eyes could've killed him. "He has an ear infection and a mild cold. Nothing major. I promise he is ok. I'm waiting on the release papers and prescription and then I'm taking him home."

"Good. I'm glad that it's nothing to serious." Elizabeth said back to him "Yeah I know it could've been much worse. I know this."Nikolas responded back. "Okay well we are going to go home now since he's okay and your here." Lucky said "Do you want us to take Courtney since she's on our way and well closer to us?" he asked. Nikolas just looked at Courtney he already knew his answer but for some reason he waited to respond.

"No that's okay. She's my date and I dragged her here and I'll take her home. It's not a problem." He said back to his brother who was now putting his coat on. "Alright well I'll call you tomorrow to check on Nathan. Nice seeing you again Courtney. Maybe next time it'll be under diffrent circumstances." Lucky said as they walked onto the elevator. "You too." she said back.

Nikolas and Courtney just stood there. Silently as they watched the elevator doors shut. "Come with me." Nikolas told her after the doors had shut and they started walking away. "Where are we going?" Courtney asked. "We are on our way to Nathan's room to wait for his doctor to get back, this way you can meet him while he's awake. Even though he'll be tired and grouchy." He said looking at her. "Well in my opion you would be too if you were sick so it's okay if he is." she answered back. "Alrighty. This way your go." showing her the room.

When they walked into the room Nathan was just sitting there at first quietly playing with his toy. When he heard the door shut his big brown eyes turned towards the door where his dad was. He then stood up and put his arms up as a sign to pick him up. Nikolas reached down and picked up the sick baby. He then moved over towards Courtney. Once beside her he said "Courtney this Nathan. Nathan this is Courtney." "Hi. I hope you feel better Nathan." she said looking at the little boy who just nodded his head at her before placing it on his dad's shoulder and started to go to sleep.

"Cute." Courtney responded to the little boy. "Why thank you. I know I am but I do have to tell you that if my girlfriend found out well she wouldnt like it so much." nikolas responded. She laughed at this. "Oh really? Well sorry to bust your bubble but I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Nathan." she responded."But thats ok. So who's the lucky girl that you have?" she asked trying to keep a striaght face but wasnt working one bit.

"Well if you must know." he told her "Oh I do trust me." she said back to him. "Her name is Courtney, she's 21, her birthday is March 21, she has the most beautiful smile and blue eyes I have ever seen and she's gorgeous." He said knowing that it would make her smile grow." she blushed and then told him "Mmm. Must be one hell of a lucky girl to get you." This mad him smile and blush just a little but you couldnt really tell.

An instant later Monica walked in the room. Courtney had no idea who she was but Nikolas knew this wouldnt end so pretty.


	6. Monica

Chapter 6:

"Where's Nathan's doctor at? I'm waiting on him to get the papers." Nikolas said trying to be nice to his soon-to-be-ex-mother-in-law. "He got a call. she said back "so he asked me if I could bring it since, well he is my grandson and I'm his grandmother." Courtney knew she must be part of the Quartermaines because Nikolas didnt say much at all about her earlier.

At first when Monica walked in she didnt notice the blonde that was to Nikolas left until she looked up. This was a surprise all right. She could tell they went somewhere that night just by the way they were dressed. Nikolas noticed the look she was giving Courtney so he decided to break the silence."Monica this is Courtney, Courtney this is Monica." he saw the look he was getting from both of them wanting to know who each other was, even though they pretty much knew."Monica is Nathan's grandmother by his mother's side and" he said looking at Monica "Courtney is my girlfriend." he stated and then thought to himself "_wow you did pretty good. Not as bad as I thought."_

"Oh. I didnt know or realize that you were seeing anybody." Monica said irrated at the fact the guy standing before her was the guuy that is divorcing her daughter."Yeah well I didnt know I had to check in with anybody." he said knowing this would piss her off "but hey, next time I'll be sure to call you myself." Courtney just stood there thinking that this wasnt going to end well.

"Whatever I'm not even going to respond to that. Here is his prescription. He gets this one three times a day with every meal and the ear drops just in the morning when he wakes up and at night before he goes to sleep. Now take my grandson home so he can get some rest. It's late." she said as she handed him the papers. "nice meeting you" she said to Courtney as she walked out of the room. "You too." she shot back.

"Sorry about that. Nikolas said as he looked in her eyes."It's not your fault." she responded. "Yeah. Well are you ready to go?" "Yes, I am." She responded as they were walking out the room. They got out of the hospital and pulled off.

When they reached Kelly's he got out the car to help her. He walked her to the door just for the simple fact that that was as far as he could go because Nathan was still in the car. "Here you are." he told her. "I had really fun tonight Nikolas. Well beside the part of Nathan getting sick." she said back to him "Well the second date will be better. Promise." "Okay. Call me." she said. He looked at her and pulled her in for what was suppose to be a peck but lasted much longer than he planned. Finally she pulled away for she realized they've been there for a little bit longer than they should have been. "Thats all you get for now." She said as she walked into Kelly's to go to her room.

That night he had a hard time sleeping for once in a long time. He couldnt get her or their kiss out of his mind. Finally after two hours it seemed of tossing and turning he fell asleep. The next morning he got awaked by his son that was playing in his crib. He could hear him over the monitor. He got up and went and got him. They did their usually routine like they do every morning. Nathan had gone down for a nap when he decided to call Courtney.

_"Hello."_ the voice on the other line said. "Hey it's me." he responded. "_I was waiting for your call I was thinking maybe you werent going too."_ "Now why would you think that?" he asked "I_ dont know I just did. But I think I should pick the next place we go_." "Okay what did you hyave in mind?" he asked not really wanting to know what the answer was. "_It's a suprise and you'll have to wait til tomorrow._ _How's Nathan doing?"_she asked hoping he was doing better. "Better he's sleeping right now." he responded. "_Well call me later and we can talk more but I gotta get going_." "Okay you call me thins time." _"Okay bye_." "bye." and they hung up.

As soon as he hung the phone up his brother walked in. "Hey." he said "Where's Nathan." "Sleeping. Taking his nap." "Oh" Lucky responded. "Hey can you do me a favor. I couldnt get out earlier and I still have his prescription that I need to get filled. Do you think you could watch him until I get back?" "Sure but hurry back because I gotta get to work at Four." he told his brother. "It shouldnt take that long. I'll call when I'm on my way back." "okay. You better get going." he said looking at his watch which read 2:30 "Bye." Nikolas said as he walked out the door.

Courtney was on her daily jog. It was something that she loved to do. It wasnt as hott as it was early so she went ahead and went. She had stopped on the pier because her shoe was untied. She bent down to tie it as she felt somebody coming up from behind and grabbing her waist. It scared her. She didnt know who it was until she turned around to see who it was. It shocked her who was standing in front of her.


	7. Finding Nemo

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer :Still as usually I own nothing!

"God you scared me! Don't do that again." She told him "What? Who did you think it was?" He said back to her "I didnt know but for all I know it could've been somebody trying to take me Nikolas." she said emphazing his name "Well, I'm sorry Courtney." he said mockingn her which made her laugh a little. "I was on my way to get Nathan's prescription filled and I saw somebody who looks really good and I thought hey look at that beautiful girl. I didnt know it was you or believe me I would have kept going." he said teasing her. He knew it was her.

"Oh yeah sure. Anyway are you on your way back or just now going?" "Way there" he responded. "I would race you but I dont have the right kind of clothes on ya know." "Yeah sure. I bet it's because you dont wanna get beat by a girl." she said teasing him this time. "Yeah thats it. But hey listen do you want to go with me? We can grab some lunch if your done running. I just have to be back by 3:30" he said looking at her "Sure why not let's go."

When they were done eating, Nikolas looked down at his watch. "Okay" he said "I still have 10 minutes before I have to head back. How about you accompany me back to my house and stay for a little while." he said hoping she would say yes" Now why would I wanna do that?"she told him just messing around"Okay give me five minutes so I can change." She told him as she started getting up "Now why do you have to change? I think you look perfectly fine besides it's not a beauty contest and even if it was you would win by far." he told her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Positive. Now let's go." he said as they walked out the door.

"Alright here we are." he told her as they walked in the front door. "Lucky I'm back." He said as him and Courtney walked through the door to the den. "Oh hey I'm glad I was starting to get worried I would be late for work." "Yeah sorry about that but thanks alot." "No problem. Nice seeing you again Courntey." Then he was out the door.

"Alright let me go get Nathan." he siad as he walked off. She decided to sit on the couch until he returned. "Alright here we are." he said as him and Nathan sat on the couch next to Courtney. "Can you say hi?" he asked Nathan "Hey." he said "Aww how cute?" she said at his response. "Yeah improper language thats what it is." "Uh, tell daddy,Nathan, Oh well. Tough luck get over it." Courtney said looking at Nathan. He just laughed at this. Then the phone rang.

"Here. Go to Courtney for me, baby?" he asked Nathan as Nathan streached his arms out as a sign for Courtney to take him.

"Cassidine." he answered. "Sure. No problem. Yeah I'll be there. Okay see you then. Buh bye." and hung up. He walked up and sat on the couch beside Courtney and his son. "I have a big favor to ask you." he said "Okay ask me?" she responded. "I have a meeting that I, well forgot about at the hospital in a hour and I was wonderin." he said before she cut him off "Yes I will be happy to watch Nathan for you why you go. It's not a problem." He loved the fact the she didnt mind "Thank you so much and it shouldnt take long and I'll bring you a surprise back." he said as he kissed her cheek "From the hospital? No thanks I'll pass." she said kidding with him "I promise it's not from the hospital." "Okay." He walked upstairs to get ready for his meeting.

He came back down about 20 minutes later and saw Courtney and Nathan on the floor playing with his trucks. "Okay." he said drawing the attention from the trucks onto him "I should be back in a little while and I call when I get a break to check on Nathan." he told Courtney as he bent down and was talking to him "Daddy has to go to a meeting and your going to stay here with Courtney until I get back okay." he told his son "Ok." the little boy responded. He kissed him on the forehead and walked out the door.

"Okay Nathan. It's you and me what do you want to do." she asked him. Nathan got up and walked over to his blocks and started talking gibberish. "I take it that you want to play with them." She said as he nodded his head. An hour later her phone rang. "Hello? Hey How's the meeting? Oh so your on a break. Yeah he's fine. What do you want me to feed him because I think he's hungry? Okay and I'll see you when you get here. Okay buh bye." she hung up. "Well Nathan that was daddy and he said for me to feed you some pasta noodles in the kitchen so how about we go eat since it's about 7 now." she picked up the little boy as they made their way to the kitchen.

She had given him a bath after his father called the second time to tell her that the meeting would run over but shouldnt be too long and for her to get him ready for bed that way when he got home he could put him down."Okay how about we get your bottle and go watch a movie on the couch and wait for daddy to get back." she said as they picked the bottle up and walked into the living room to put a movie in. They were watching Finding Nemo. Nathans favorite movie considering he picked it out.

Not even 30 minutes into the movie before the two were passed out on the couch and Nikolas was walking in the front door. wow he thought to himselm. He put the cheesecake in the refrigerator, for that was Courtney's surprise because everybody loves cheesecake. He walked into the room and picked up Nathan so he could put him in his bed. When he returned he covered Courtney with a blanket hoping it wouldnt wake her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He sat at his desk which was right across the room. He had to fill out papers from the meeting.

It was 11:30 at night when Courtney finally woke up. She looked up and saw Nikolas sitting in his chair at his desk just smiling away trying not to laugh. "What time is it?'" she asked as he looked at his watch "11:30" he told her "How long have you been home and me sleeping?" she asked rubbing her eyes."Oh and where's the baby?" "he is in his room. I've been home since 8:30 and I guess for aboput 3 hours I really dont know." he responded. "Why did you let me sleep?" "Um you were so peacefully and I didnt want to disturb you." you said nicely "Oh really." she said as he made his way to the couch and sat down beside her. "Yeah I walked in and saw you two passed out so I put you surprise in the fridge and put Nathan in his bed. He likes to move a lot." "Oh really and what exactly is my surprise?" she asked

He looked at her. "You get it on one condition." "Oh and whats that?" she asked wondering what the response would be. "You have to guess. I'll go get it and you have to close your eyes and tell me what it is by the taste of it. Deal?" he asked. "Only if its not something that I wouldnt know." she said "Oh you better know this. Everybody does." "Fine deal." she said as he got up and walked back to the kitchen.

When he came back into the room he said "Alright we had a deal so you have to close your eyes and no peeking or your in trouble." "Okay" she said as she placed her hands before her eyes so she couldnt see. "alright open up." she opende her mouth as something cold but soft was placed in her mouth. With one bit she knew what it was. "Do you know?" he asked knowing she knew by her smile "Yeah I think so. Is it cheesecake?" "Yeah you got it." he said pulling her hands down from her face. "Here is some more." he said putting more in her mouth.

"thanks." "No problem. I should really be the one thanking you for putting up with my sick son." "Oh it was no problem he was good." "Good I'm glad." He leaned into give her a kiss which as the one before lasted much longer than intened. Before he knew it his shirt was off as he was pulling hers off.


	8. I Know

Disclaimer:Still the same I swear!

Thank you everybody who reviewed so much really. Snow day so no school so I'm updating.

Chapter 8:

Too bad that was as far as he got. Right when he was going for the pants they were interupted by a cry. "Nathan has perfect timing I tell ya." He said sarcastically to Courtney who was below him. "You might wanna go check on him." she told him trying hard not to laugh. "Oh you think this is funny do you." "I dont think I know." she said as she sat up and put her shirt back on. "Alright I'll be right back." he said as he left the room.

20 minutes later he was walking down the steps with a little boy in his hands. "Somebody didnt want to go back to sleep." he said making his way to the couch where Courtney was sitting."I should really get going." she said. "No stay here. I dont want you to walk yourself back this late." "Well thank you, but the last time I checked I have a dad and your not it." she said. "Yeah but the last time I check I am your boyfriend and I dont want you walking by yourself because I know that there are crazy people out there especially this late so please stay and you can leave tomorrow." he told her looking at her "Fine I'll stay but regardless of where I sleep your still not getting any tonight. You shouldnt have gone as far as you did earlier." she said looking at him about to laugh. "Yeah but if I remember correctly I never heard you say stop or no so yeah know."he responded."Yeah, well it was hard to resist but I vote we drop the conversation." "Fine"

It was an hour later before they finally got the baby back to sleep. Nikolas walked down the steps and looked at her "You have three options." he said as she turned his way and responded "Oh really and what are they?" "Well you can either sleep on the couch like earlier, get a bed in one of the spare bedrooms or you can always come with me to my room." he said walking his way over to her hoping she would pick the third one. "If and only if I pick the last one, you have got to promise not to try anything funny. No monkey business." she said making him smile "Promise." "Alright. Let's go follow me and do you want something else to sleep in besides your little jogging outfit?" he asked her "Sure but your still not getting any." she said back to him as they made their way to his room.

"Here you are" he said handing her a pair of boxer shorts and a shirt. "Or did you want pants instead.?" "Nope theses are fine." she said as she made her way into the bathroom to change. A minute later she was out. He was already in the bed under the covers waiting for her. "Come on." he said patting the spot beside him "If you insist, I guess I can't resist." she said laughing at the rhyme she just mad. She climb in beside him and got under the covers. She snuggled up against his bare chest which was keeping her warm. It was the only night in a long that she feel asleep easily and fast.

The next morning he woke up. He was thinking that he was dreaming about last night, but he wasnt. He could smell the sweet scent from her hair. Moments later he heard his son's voice over the baby monitor, which was his cue to get up and get him. He got up and walked to his son's room. He walked down stairs and placed his son on the floor with his blocks.

"You hungry?" he asked the little boy who nodded yes at him. "Okay I'm going to go make breakfast for you. I'll be right in the other room. Okay." he told his son as he walked into the kitchen.

He started making breakfast when his brother walked into the kitchen with Nathan in his arm."I came just in time huh?" he said "Well if you want to stay I can make more?" he told his brother. "No I already ater. You know the wife dont like me leaving on an empty stomache." he said laughing about it. "You sure are making alot for just you and Nathan." He had a hunch that somebody else would be joining them. "It's not just for me and Nathan. Courtney is here as well." he said as he saw the look in his brother's eye.


	9. Feelings

Chapter 9:

"Look I know what your thinking but I can assure you that nothing happened so dont even bother asking." Nikolas told his brother who had this look on his face "Hey, I'm not the one who said anything which makes me believe since you brought it up, that something did happen." he shot back at his brother. "Nothing happend. I promise you." "Okay. Well listen I'll let you do what you've been doing and I'll catch up with you later." "Okay bye" "Bye, bye Nathan, love you and see you later." He walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Courtney walked into the kitchen. "Morning sleeping Beauty." Nikolas told her as she smiled. This made her laugh "Morning. Oh, I see you made me breakfast." she said replying him. "I did here you go. I'll be right back let me get Nathan." he walked out of the room and walked back in two seconds later. "Okay sit right there and daddy will get your food." They were sitting at the table eating. Nikolas was trying to make small talk that he wanted to grow into a conversation. "so did you sleep good? Drooly" she didnt catch onto what he called her there for a minute when she answered. "Yes I did your bed is very comfortable. Wait what did you call me?" she asked "Drooly. I woke up this morning and I had a puddle on my chest." she laugh and so did Nathan but he didnt know what he was laughing at. He was just doing it because everybody else was. "Are you serious? I'm sorry" she said "I'm exaggerating" he told her "but you did drool just a little but i didnt mind." "Eww that must have been gross." she responded. "No not really. I wasn't focused on you drooling on my chest but on the fact that you were here with me." "Really?" she said "Yeah, Really."

After breakfast that morning Nikolas called his brother so they could set up lunch something they do every Sunday. They just never went to the same place. Courtney had left after breakfast so she could go home because she had things to do like going for her daily jog and taking a shower and getting ready for her date tonight with Nikolas, which Nathan was also going to be coming.

Nikolas meet up with is brother and sister-in-law for lunch at Eli's. "Hey how's Nathan feeling?" Elizabeth asked. "Better." "Good. I'm glad. So what are your plans for tonight?" she asked "I'm going out with Courteny later about dinner time." he responded. "oh do you need me to watch Nathan for you tonight?" "No. He's going with us actually." he told her. She was now curious. "Where are you's going?" "I dont know I told Courtney she could pick and she said it was a surprise but Nathan could come so I said ok." "Oh." They ate their lunch and then said their goodbyes because Nikolas had to get Nathan home so he could put him to bed and the same for Elizabeth and Lucky.

4:00 had came around when he got a call. "Hello?" "Hey it's me. Meet me in the park in 30 minutes." "Okay." "See you then." Alright bye.""bye." and that was it. He had 30 minutes to get Nathan ready and be at the park. The 30 minutes had pass when they arrived at the park. Nikolas eyes fell right on Courtney as he saw her and her hair long blonde hair just blowing in the wind on that September afternoon. He walked up to where she was sitting. "So I take it we are having a picinic then." "You guessed right. When did you get so smart." she said. "Hey sweetie. Do you wanna get down and play?" she asked Nathan who stuck his arms out. They had a fun picinic. It lasted until 8:30 when Nikolas decided it was time to take Nathan home because it was getting a little late.

"I had real fun with you tonight." he told her as he held her hand "Good I'm glad." "The next date I get to pick but I promise that you'll still like it okay?" "Okay. It's only fair." she said as he leaned in to give her a kiss goodbye. This kiss didnt last long like the other ones. This one couldnt because of a certain little one who was starting to fidget in his stroller. "Call me later." she said when she broke away. "Okay" and they parted ways. He laid in bed that night thinking to hisself. Was his life starting to turn around from the dark spot it was in because of the girl that he had mad feelings for? How was it that everytime he was with her he just forgot about his troubles and worries and it was only them and well Nathan when he was there too. He knew his feelings were real he just wondered if she felt the same way, thats what really keeped him thinking. Little did he know she was doing the same thing in her bed. She had the exact same questions and was wondering everything he was too.


	10. Do You?

Disclaimer- Unfortunately I still dont own a thing trust me I'll let you know when I do!

Chapter 10: Happy Late Valentines Day Everybody!

Okay. I have plans for this story and if I ever wanna get atleast half way through those plans because there is no more snow days and I'll have school more and i have s.o.l.s (standards of learning assement test I need to pass so I can graduate)coming up pretty soon along with exams (it sucks trust me!)I can't go day by day anymore and update like threechapters at a time so yeah but they will be longer promise.This chapter is going to be set two months after the first date.I promise I wont always skip in chapters. Some will go fast some will go slow so just bare with me. I promise I'll do my best.

Remember 2 Months After First Date.

Courtney was on her way to see Nikolas and Nathan. She was happy. They were dating for a good two months but it seemed much longer but yet so short at the same time. She wasnt sure. It confused her but one thing she wasnt confused about was her feelings for Nikolas.

When she arrived at Nikolas's house she walked right in the front door. She walked into the living room. It was quiet. Too quiet for a house with a little boy who was always full of energy. All of the sudden she looked up and saw a naked little boy running at her. She picked him up. "Where's your daddy at honey?" she asked the naked baby. he shrugged his shoulders. Seconds later Nikolas came from the direction Nathan had just came from. She started laughing at the sight of him. He was soaked.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking at her. "Have you looked at yourself lately? I hate to ask but what happened?" she asked him "Well I was trying to give Nathan a bath but" she started laughing again" It looks like your the one who go the bath" she said. "I know but he wouldnt let me." She looked at him and shook her head. "Hey Nathan?" she asked the little boy "Can i give you a bath because your dirty and stinky and we want you to be clean and smelling pretty." she said looking at him "yea" he responded. "I'll be back in a few." she told Nikolas as she made her way back to the bathroom.

She came back down and asked him" What do you want me to put on him when he gets out and do you want me to lay him down or bring him down?" he looked at her "Umm you can try laying him down I dont know if it'll work though but you can try." "okay fine I will." she said as she started walking towards the steps. "Come here real quick" he said as she turned around and looked at him "For what?" she asked curiously. "Just come here for a second." "For just a second because there is a baby in the tub." "I know I know. I only want you for a second. She walked over to him and he stood up beside her. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "You look really really beautiful. Not that you dont everyday but I just wanted to tell you even though I should tell you everyday." He said now looking at her straight in the eyes. "Thank you" she said back as she started her way towards the steps again.

Once upstairs and in the bathroom she saw that Nathan had made a mess by splashing the water. It didnt bother her that much though because he was still a baby and it was only water. "Hey" she said as he noticed her. Nathan had grew on Courtney. She loved the little boy and every minute she spent with him and he loved spending time with her. He hasnt been close to anybody except his dad since his mom left and even when they were still together he stilled like his dad better.

It was two months since they started dating and she started getting to know everybody better. That included Lucky and Elizabeth along with some of the Quartermaines. Lucky thought she was nice and he could tell that she cared deeply for his brother and nephew but Elizabeth was a diffrent story. She kept her comments to herself now because she knew Lucky had got to know her and she didnt want an arguement. She didnt really take the time to know Courtney but Lucky knew as soon as she did she would like her. He thought she was afraid to like her well for the simple fact the her and Emily were best friends even though they didnt talk anymore or see each other she thought she was betraying her friend. I mean after all that was her best friends husband and son even though she did walk out on them and leave town and nobody has heard from her. The Quartmaines, well most of them, well only Monica, Dillon and Skye had given Courtney the benefit of the doubt they werent best friends or friends at all with her they just were mutal and didnt really say much they just didnt have a problem with her. They saw how much she cared for Nathan and new she would never harm him but the other Quartermaines where a diffrent story. They thought the same thing Elizabeth thought. That they would betray Emily even though nobody there had heard from her either.

While Nikolas was waiting for the two of them to get done his brother called. "Hey Lucky. What are you doing?" he asked "Nothing much just sitting here what about you?" "Waiting on Courtney to get done giving Nathan a bath." he responded. Wow, Courtney's giving Nathan a bath why arent you?" "Believe it or not he wont let me." Lucky laughed. "That's the exact same thing Courtney did to me also." "What laughed at you?" "Yup she laguhed at me." "Wow you sound diffrent." "Diffrent?How?" he asked his brother confused what he was talking about "Well you sound happy and you can tell it by your voice. Something that you werent for a very long time." he responded. "Yeah I am. I havent felt this way about anybody in a long time. She's always making me laugh and I like her more and more everyday." Lucky just listen to him there was one question in his mind.He asked "Do you love her?"


	11. I Love You

Disclaimer- Still dont own a thing! I swear.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I will still be doing this story and I just made another one which I know think was a really stupid idea but then again my mom does tell me that she is going to collect a check for me. But anyway hope you like it. Feed back is always appricated!

Chapter 11: Hope you like it! May not be suitable for kids under 13 I dont really know. I'm guessing some people may say older but I wouldnt so dont sue me if it's not even suitable for 13 even thoughyou would think 13 year olds would know by know but whatever I know that there are some that dont.

Information you should know:Carly and Sonny are together and she never went crazy.He still has all of his chaps

The phone was silence. He was thinking. He thought he did and was pretty sure he did but a few things came across his mind. He wasnt fully sure even though he thought he knew. He didnt know how his brother or anybody else including Courtney would take it. He never felt this way before except with one person and that was his ex-wife but the feeling was only in the begining of their relationship. By the time they called it quits and she left he knew he wasnt in love with her anymore and that she wasnt in love with him and that they were only hurting Nathan by staying together.

"Nikolas?" Lucky asked making sure his brother was still there.

"Yeah. Sorry. What did you say?" He knew what his brother had said he was just hoping he would have just dropped it.Too bad that wasnt the case."I asked do you love her?" he repeated hisself. "I dont know." he responded what else was he suppose to say. "Is it that you dontknowor you just dont want to tell me because of what I might say?" He knew which one it was he just didnt want to pressure his brother into telling him. "Sort of both. I honestly dont know." he regretted calling his brother now. "Well when you find out you should let me know or did you forget that this is the kind of things that brothers talk about?" "No I didnt and I will tell you as soon as I know for sure." He looked up and saw Courtney coming down the steps. "Listen I'll call you later." he said praising god she finally came so he could get off the phone. "Oh I see I bet Courtney is now there. Well this conversation is not over call me later." he said "Yes she is and I will. Bye." "Bye." Lucky said as they hung the phone up.

"Is Nathan asleep?" he asked as she made her way to the chair he was in "Yes. He fell asleep pretty soon too. It didnt take that long." "Wow. He must really like you alot he usually dont go down, atleast not easily, for anybody except me not even Elizabeth." he told her as she sat beside him. "What can I say I have the magic touch." she said teasing him. "So who was that?" she asked being nosy. "Do you really have to know?" he asked messing with her. "Fine dont tell me then." she said doing the same back to him by pretending to be mad. "Okay okay dont get mad at me. It was only Lucky. I told him I had to go because I wanted to spend more time with you by ourselves before Nathan wakes up." "Oh I see and what would you like to do then?" she asked. "I dont know it was only an idea. We could watch a movie or something." "Um I really dont want to watch a movie." she couldnt believe he suggested a movie. It was an akward silence now and it was for a while until her phone rang.

"Hello." she said. "Hey. Nothing much just hanging out with Nikolas and Nathan." Nikolas was curious to who she was talking too. "Um sure I can see. I'll be there promise." and she hung up. "Who was that." Nikolas asked as she made her way back to the chair sitting next to him in it.."Do you really have to know?" she said making fun of his question earlier. "Fine don't tell me then." He said mocking her words from their previous conversation. "It was my brother. He wants to meet you. He knows who you are but he wants to meet the guy who's dating his little sister. As a person and actually get to know you not know of you." "Oh I see and when are we going?" "I said tonight because you didnt seem to have anything important planned since you were going to spend the evening with me." she said back " I guess you dont know how important that is to me then." "No I dont but I take its pretty important?" "You got it." he responded. "It's pretty important to me too." she said back to hum as he played with her hair and kissed her on the forehead as she laid her head on his chest.

"So who's all going to be there?" he asked her "Um I'm taking Sonny,Carly all the kids, my dad and I dont know I guess we'll find out when we get there." "Oh thats nice." he responded "What?" "_I dont know_" he said micking her words. She looked up at him "Well I dont I'm not lying to you. And you do know that you always repeat me or mock me in every conversation we have right or am I just hearing things?" she said "I hate to tell you this but your hearing things and forgetting things too." "What? What am I forgetting." she said thinking he was serious. "You are forgetting that we have only about an hour and half to ourselfs before Nathan gets up and we have to leave." she looked at him "and yes I know I was mocking you. I was trying to make you smile." She now had a big smile on her face.

She moved positions. She was sitting beside him on the chair and now moved her body onto his lap.She had now made the first move and was waiting for him to make the next one. He just looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just looked into her blue eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her. He liked the feel of her soft lips against his. She pulled away and just looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as a sign that she was ready to move somehwere else. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whisper to her. "Yeah " she whispered back and was now smiling like always."Okay." he whispered back as he pulled hisself up from the chair as she was still attached. He made his way upstairs without falling. He occasionally bumped into something here or there but no harm done. It just made her laugh. Once inside his bedroom he laid her on the bed. He started kissing her again.

He thought to himself "Let's try this again." It has only been tried one other time and Nathan interupted that one. He started pulling the shirt over her head as he was right on top of her at this point. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. He was now placing a trail of kisses down her body as it sent chills down her spine. He unbuttoned and pulled off her jeans as he continued his trail down her legs. As he made his way back up she pulled him closer to her so she could get his pants. She had a little trouble with the buttoned but it finally got done.They had to keep it down because they wanted to get through this time and not wake Nathan up considering his room was right next door and the walls arent sound proof. He kept his hand place over her mouth unless they were kissing so they wouldnt make to much sound. They made love for the first time.It felt so good considering neither one of them has been laid in a while but even better because they had takin their relationship to the next level.

"Wow."she said as she just laid there in his arms thinking about all the very recent events."Yeah I didnt want to brag but hey you said it." "Shut up" she said back to him as she tried not to laugh. They just laid there just talking about everyday life and what they want for the future.

"Do you ever want any kids." Nikolas asked her looking at her beautiful blonde hair as it laid on her back and part of his chest. When he asked the question she shifted so where they were looking at each other. "Yeah. Someday. But I want to get married first that way I know the guy wants to marry me for me and not because I'm having his kid. I want it to be for love and nothing else. Not obligation or whats right or anything but other than love." he loved her answer. "Do you ever want anymore children?" she asked Nikolas. He just looked at her and responded "Depends." she was now confused. "On what exactly?" "It depends on if I find the right person and somebody who would take Nathan like their own. I'm not saying to replace his mother because that would be wrong. But somebody to be like a mother figure to him. I'm not sure exactly if I'm saying this right but " she cut him off "I get what your saying. Do you think you would ever find somebody like that?" she asked him. He smiled knowing exactly how to respond to that. "I think I already have. I love you Courtney."


	12. A Girl Thing

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! What do you expect a 16 year old to own anyway? I mean come on people get real!

A/N:I'm updating my stories together as well that way I dont have to worry to much about getting one done and then another and then having to do the other one and so on.

Chapter 12:

It got silent. Really quick. "Listen you dont have to say anything back." He said messing with her hair. "It's not that I dont love you because I do. I love you and I'm in love with you it just came a little bit of a shock. You know what I mean?" she said. How could this be happening?Sure she loved him and she was sure that he loved her. She just didnt want to take things too fast and then she realized that it was to late. She was always with him and Nathan. They just said I love you and she was always at his house just because they liked being together and well her apartment wasnt that big and they just made love for the first time. She was confused but not about her feelings this time just about life and their relationship and wondering what was going to come next.

On top of that she didnt know how dinner was going to go tonight. She knew her brother and especially Carly were two nosey people. Hell the two nosiest people in Port Charles. They knew everything about everybody and what everybody did. They were always in peoples bussiness. Not only that though but her brother didnt like her boyfriends either, I mean come on what brothers do like their little sisters boyfriends. He always questioned them when he came to visit her in Altantic City. He only met two and only saw them each once but after he met them that was the end of her relationship with them. He threatend them and everything else. "Oh god." she thought to herself. He knew his sister wasnt a virgin or anything even though he hoped she was but he knew better than that. She knew the sex question was going to be there tonight. 'Are you having sex with my baby sister?' he always asked. The first guy he met the answer was no and it was the truth. But then there was her boyfriend of a year when she was 19. He caved into Sonny and that was the last time they ever went out.Thesex question wouldnt have bothered her so much if the answer was still no, but as of an hour ago it quickly changed to a yes.

"You okay?" he asked her still playing with her hair. "Yeah I'm just thinking about tonight." "What about tonight." "Just promise me one thing." She said tilting her body up towards him."Sure anything." he said. "No matter what Sonny says or how he threatens you, promise me that you wont leave me after dinner tonight." he smiled. "I'm serious. Thats how he chases off my boyfriends and I'm glad that he did because then I wouldnt have met you. I just dont want him to scare the best thing in my life right now. And please, please dont answer any of his or Carly's 'simple' questions because they will turn into not being so simple after that." "Okay I promise and I wont speak without your permission." "Nikolas I'm being serious." "I am too. You mean so much to me and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me. You and Nathan are the most important people in my lifes and I'm not going to let anyone threaten me and then run away from you. Okay?" "Okay." she said as she laid her head back on his chest the way it was and he went back to playing with her hair.

They laid there in silence until a sound came over the baby monitor. "I think thats Nathan telling me he's a wake." "Yeah I think so too. You should go get him because it's already 2:30." she responded looking at the clock. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm going" he said as he got out of the bed and put his boxers on and then his pants as she sat up holding the sheet around her. He walked out of the room shuting the door behind him and she got up and put her clothes back on. As she bent down to put her shoes on there was a knock on the door.

"You dressed." said the voice on the other side of the door. "Yeah." she respond as he walked into the room with Nathan in his arms. "Hey." Courtney said as they made their way over to the bed and sat down. "Did you have a good nap?" Nathan nodded his head as a way to say yes. "Good I'm glad." she told the little boy as he reached out for her. "Here you go." NIkolas said pasiing Nathan to her. "How about we go play with your blocks why we wait for daddy to finish getting dressed." she said as they made there way out the room. Nikolas just sat there for a few minutes thinking of recent events. Finally he decide that he better finish getting dressed soon or Courtney would get mad at him.

Courtney was down stairs in the loving room with Nathan playing with the blocks. "You ready?" Nikolas asked as he made his way down the steps ten minutes later. "Yeah, we just gotta stop by the store real quick. Carly needs me to pick something up for her that she forgot.." she said as she put Nathan's jacket on him and then picked him up so they could leave.

"So,what do you have to get at the store for Carly?" he asked braking the silence. "Red wine. Sonny likes to put it in his sauses.." "Oh.What his he making." "Chicken parmesan and spaghetti for the kids." "And Sonny's cooking not Carly?" "What Carly cook? Please she should be happy Sonny's letting her make the salad and gralic bread. All she has to do with the garlic bread is throw it into the oven and hse'll probably screw that up too." he laughed. "I never knew. Well here we are." Yeah. I'll be right back." she said as she got out of the car and walked into the store. A few minutes later she came out and hopped in the car. "Did you get it?" he asked her "Yup." she said as she held up the brown paper bag. "I look like a drunk with the whole brown paper bag thing going on." she said looking at it. "Yes but let me tell you. You are by far the most beautiful drunk I have ever seen." he said. She just laughed and looked at Nathan and said. "Your daddys silly isnt he." and he started laughing.

Once they arrived at Sonny's they got out of the car. Courtney and Nikolas walked towards the back of the car to get Nathan and his diaper bag. Nikolas reached in to unbuckle Nathan who started screaming his head off. "Move." Courtney said as she tried pushing him out of her way. "Fine if you think you can do it whatever more power to you." he said moving aside. Nathan stopped screaming and was letting Courtney get him out of his carset. Once finished she backed up with the little boy in her arms and stated "Why do you always underestimate me?" she asked as this was now one of the few times she did something that he thought she couldnt do. "I dont know." he stated back as they made there way to the front door. "Remember what I said." she said. "I will. I love you." he said. "Love you too."

She knocked on the door. "Hey." Carly said. "Hey." she replied. "Long time no see uh?" "Um Carly it was just the other day when you came over and we went to lunch." she said as they made their way into the house. "I know. I know but I stilled missed you." "I missed you too." "So is this Nathan that I hear such great things about all the time?" Carly asked looking at the little boy in Courtney's arms. "Say yes, I'm Nathan." she said with a smile "and thats my stinky daddy beside me." Courtney said. "Carly this is Nikolas. Nikolas this is Carly." "Hi." they said to each other. "So where's Sonny at? I have his red wine he you wanted me to get." Courtney asked "In the kitchen. You are going to have to take it to him. He banned me from the kitchen." she said."Why what did you do?" she was scared now. "The garlica bread. I forgot that you had to take it out the wrapper and so I just stuck the whole thing on the pan and put it in almost burning down the kitchen. "Nice Carly. Nice. Told you." she said as she looked at Nikolas. "So you were right who cares." he said looking back at her trying hard not to laugh."Here take him." Courtney said as she passed the baby to Nikolas. "I'll be right back promise." she said as she walked down the hall. "Here follow me. I'll take you to the living room."Carly said as she made her way down the hallway.

There was a knock on the kitchen door. "Carly I told you that you are not allowed in here anymore." Sonny shouted.He thought he was talking to Carly.The door opened. "Hey" Courtney said. "Hey. So where is the guy that I'm suppose to be meeting? Sonny asked "Oh I left him with Carly which I dont think was a good idea." "No probably not. She's probably grilling him." "Yeah probably. I came to give you your wine." she said. "Thank you so much." Sonny asked. "I heard what Carly did.." she said as she passed him the wine. "Yeah I know. Stupid bitch I swear. I mean I love her but damn read the fucking package."she was laughing. She could tell that he was pissed. Very pissed. "Well let me go and make sure Nikolas is okay."

She walked down the hall into the living room. "Hey." she said interuppting Carly. "Hey we were just talking about you." she said as she was sitting on the couch and Nikolas on the chair. "Really? About what?" she was curious now. "Oh you know this and that. Is Sonny still mad?" she asked. "What do you think you almost burned down the kitchen. Where's Nathan at?" she asked looking around the room for the little boy. "He went upstiars with Micheal and Morgan to play. They love having other kids over." Carly responded. "Oh okay. "Carly!" a yell from the kitchen. "What?" she yelled back. "Get the kids ready for dinner and bring them to the table it's almost done." Sonny yelled. "Fine!" she yelled back. "Were going to have to go upstairs to get them or else they wont come down." Carly said as she got up. "I'll get Nathan for you babe." she said as she started folling Carly. "You sure?" he asked "Yeah. I'll be fine and stay right there I'll be back in just a sec." as she walked up the steps.

"Micheal, Morgan? Here is Morgans room. Their probably in there." Carly said looking at Courtney. "Okay." she replied as they opened the door. Nathan came running to Courtney and Morgan went to Carly. "Is dinner done yet mom?" Micheal asked "Yeah you's have to get washed up. Your daddy said." Carly said pointing to the bathroom as her cue for them to go in there in wash their hands. "Fine." Micheal said as he and Morgan walked into the bathroom. "You can take Nathan into the bathroom as well." Carly told Courtney. "No. I'm just going to take him downstairs and wipe him with one of his baby wipes. I'll see you down stairs.' she said as she walked down the steps. "Get we a wipe." she told Nikolas when she got down the steps. "Here you go." he said handing her a wipe. She was on the couch sitting with Nathan now wipping him down with his baby wipe. "Let's go." she said getting up and making her way to the kitchen with Nathan in her arms and Nikolas following her.

Dinner didnt go to bad. There was always the 'What do you do for a living' questions and questions like that even though Sonny and Carly both already knew because well their nosey. Once everybody was done eatting dinner Carly and Courtney cleaned the little ones up. Courtney put Nathans other outfit on him because his other one had food on it. They let the kids go back to playing why they all sat in the living room having a drink. Everybody except Courtney. She didnt want one and she knew with the questions that were coming this go around Nikolas may want more than one and somebody needed to get them the hell out of there later.

"So Nikolas," Sonny said. He saw Courtney duck her head and said 'Oh my god' below her breath. "What are you intentions for my sister." "Well-" Nikolas started but then was interuppted by Courtney "Do we really have to do this Sonny? I mean come on just say 'if you hurt my sister you better run fast and never come back because I will hurt you'" "I dont say that." he stated. "Yes you do it's just in 'nicer terms' Sonny." "Let the man finish will you." he stated 'God' she said quietly. "Well I'm not exactly sure. I mean we did just started dating a little over two months ago." "Which is why this conversation should stop." Courtney said looking at her brother. "I only have two more quetions for him just let me finish." "Only if I think they are okay." she said "Fine whatever." Sonny was hard headed just like Courtney. "Do you plan on marrying my sister?" he said with a dead stare now on Nikolas trying to make him feel intimated but it didnt work. I mean come on after all he is a Cassidine. "If we make it that long and I hope we do yes." he said looking at Courtney. "Thats a yes then." Sonny said. He was sitting on the chair while Nikolas, Courtney and Carly sat on the couch in that order. Carly was nosey but she wouldnt have asked these kinds of questions. Well she would have but just to Courtney and thats because thats what girls do when there together. "Last question I promise." Sonny said "Okay" Courtney said. She knew what it was and it wasnt going to end well here.

"Have you had sex with my sister?" "What?" Carly yelled. "What kind of question is that? You do not need to know what you sister and Nikolas do in there free time. I mean come on Sonny.That would be like her asking you 'When's the last time you had sex' God get real Sonny. She is after all 21." Carly could not believe what just came out of his mouth.Sure she would have asked Courtney but just when it was them.Again that is a girl thing. This was the first time that she was there when Sonny grilled his sister's boyfriend. "I'm sorry but I dont think they should be having sex. I mean come on. She could get knock up and he would leave her. I dont want that for my sister." Carly laughed. "Sonny, I know I may not be able to cook but damn you are fucking retarded." she said. "How is that?" He asked "He already has one kid you moron." "That dont mean nothing." "Sonny!" Courtney finally spoke diverting the attention to her as she stood up so that all of them were standing but Nikolas. She didnt like the fact that her brother and sister-in-law were talking about her sex life. Not theirs. Hers. "Regardless if we are having sex, it's none of your bussiness. I am 21 and I do as I please. If I wanna get knocked up and I'm not saying I do then thats my choice and descion. Not yours. Besides even if I did Nikolas wouldnt leave me anyway. He is a wonderful father to Nathan." she said. She was now pissed off. Nikolas just sat there drinking his cup of brandy trying to drain the conversation out of his mind.

"Are you pregnant?" Sonny asked Courtney. "What?" Courtney said as Nikolas began chocking on his drink."Well sweetie Sonny does have a point. Come on it is a bit obvious. Us meeting him and everything." Carly said. "How come you couldnt tell me the other day when we were out?" "Maybe because I'm not. Besides this whole get together was Sonny's idea, not mine!" Now she was really mad. She couldnt believe they asked that. Nikolas was deffinatley trying to drown the conversation out now. He knew she wasnt just for the simple fact that they just started having sex that day and they praticed safe sex as well (everybody should!)"Well are you?" Sonny asked. "No I'm not! You two are nosey." "Are you sure." Carly asked. "100 percent positive." "How do you know sweetie? Things like this sometimes just happen." Carly was now making her mad. "Fine you know what here you go." She started. Nikolas was now curious on what she was going to say. "I'm not pregnant but yes we are having sex and next time we do I'll make sure that I call you that way I can let you know." she was beyond mad. Nikolas couldnt believe she just said what she said. "Go get Nathan. He's upsatirs second door on the right." Courtney said to Nikolas in a calmly matter. "I'm leaving. I will call you later when I'm not pissed at you two anymore." She said as Nikolas was now making his was down the steps.

They were headed towards the door when Sonny began to speak. "Courtney come here." he said now in a calmly now. She made her way back to where he was. "What?" "Sorry for what I just did. I hope you can forgive me. Atleast you know he's not going to leave you if he's still with you after this." "Sonny, I didnt need you to grill him to know that he wont leave me. He loves me and if you didnt see that today then I'm sorry." "I did. I just dont want my baby sister getting hurt." he said. Carly now left the room. "Sonny, I'm a big girl now and I like the fact that you want to approve of my boyfriend and make sure he wont hurt me but dont grillhim when you know that I love him. I love Nikolas and if you cant except that than oh well." she said now looking at her brother. "I excpect it." he said giving her a hug."Love you." he whispered in her ear. "I love you too no matter how made you make me." She started walkking out the door. "Thanks for dinner." "No problem next ones on you though." "Deal just no more grilling Nikolas." "Deal." he said. She walked out into the car and they pulled off.

"Everything go okay in there?" Nikolas asked. "Yeah. Everthing is okay." she said as she grab his right hand.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is long.I had a lot of fun writing it though. It wasnt suppose to be this long but once I started writing the part at Sonny's house it was hard to stop. I thought about how one of my brothers (I have two) would react to one of my boyfriends and made Sonny that way. So I'm sorry if it took a long time to read but feed back is always nice!


	13. Ice Cream & Advice

Disclaimer: Still the same as the rest. I own nothing even though there are some actors on this show that I would like too butI dont see it happening.

A/N: No school. Bomb threat! Serious though thats the real reason. Anyway that means I get to update before I gotta go clean my room.

Chapter 13: The same night as the dinner with Carly and Sonny.

"Alright. He's down now. What do you want to do?" She asked the man as she made her way into the den where he was busy doing paper work. "Thank you so much for putting him down and when I'm done with this it'll be just us for the rest of the night. Promise." "How long will 'this' take?" she asked giving him the puppy dog look hoping he would give in and just stopped. "Just a few more minutes. Thirty tops. Well he said that at nine. It was now 11:30 and she was sitting on the couch in the den waiting for him to get done. She wouldnt make eye contact with him but she could see from the cornor of her eye he was occasionally looking at her. She had to think of a way to get his focus off of the papers and onto her but how?

Then it came to her. She got up and walked towards the desk. He didnt say nothing but just followed her with his brown eyes. She sat on the cornor of the desk and scooted her body towards the middle of the desk. He was trying hard not to laugh and figure out what she was trying to do. Once she made her way to the middle of the desk she just looked at him. He looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"Well, I'm glad that you think this is funny but I dont. You told me at nine that it would be thirty minutes tops. I think you forgot the other two hours. Wouldnt you say?" she said looking at him as he nodded his head. "So this is whats going to happen. Either you can finish your paper work or you could have fun with me." he began laughing. "I dont think this is very funny Nikolas Cassidine. This afternoon was the first time I had sex since... in a very long time. Its sad if Icant remember the last time or I have to think about it. Not only that but I cant remember the last time it was good. So if you dont want to have fun with me then finish doing your paper work and next time you want to have fun dont think about asking me." She was serious and he knew it too. He just looked at her. Then he leaned into her. He dropped the papers back on the desk and pulled her by her waist onto the chair with him.

She began laughing. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." "Well it must be something since your laughing." "I didnt think you were going to do what you did." "Oh do you have a problem with it." he asked as he left his head up so he could see her looking down on him. "Nope. No problem here." They began kissing. He started nibbling on her neck which made her laugh even more now. He broke away from her body just long enough so she could get his shirt off. She then began sucking on his collerbone and was softly bitting it knowing it woulkd leave a mark just like the one he gave her. While she was doing this he started unbuttoning her shirt and then pulled it off. He then snapped her bra off while she was going for the belt. They pulled away long enough for her to slid her straps off her shoulders so her back was now bare. They began kissing and he slid his tongue into her mouth as she did the same. Then all of the sudden somebody spoke. They both pulled away wanting to know who intruppted them. Especially Courtney. She turned her head slighty so she could see who it was.

"Am I intruppting?" The person in the door way said. "Shit." she said in a small whisper. Nikolas leaned his head to the side. He knew who it was just by the voice. "Fuck." Courtney said again as she tilted her head around to see Lucky standing there.She couldnt believe that she was topless and sitting on top of Nikolas with Lucky just standing there.Lucky was in to much of a shock of what just happenedand because of that his reflexies were slow. He wasnt paying much attention when he was walking into the room. He just heard laughter."Whats wrong its only Lucky. He came to see the show." Nikolas said trying to cheer her up he began laughing. "This is not funny. I'm topless." she said low enough for just him to hear. "So am I." he responded. She threw him a dirty look. "Lucky turn around for a minute." Nikolas said. Lucky turned around. "Here." Nikolas said handing Courtney her bra since it was on his side. "Thanks." she said. She put her shirt back on and began buttoning it as she got up from the chair and started walking upstairs. Nikolas buckled his pants back up as she walked up the steps. He knew she wasnt happy now. He just needed a way to make her happy again when he finds out what his brother wanted and it better have been good.

"You can turn around now." Nikolas said. "Sorry. I take it I was interuppting then." "What gave it away? Us being have half naked making out in the chair or the fact that she is pissed at me now." "I would say both but hey listen I didnt come over to interupt you's and I'm sorry if she's mad but I really need to talk to you." Lucky said. Nikolas could tell something was bothering his brother. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault I told her it would just be us tonight and I said that at nine and it's now like quarter to twelve so its not your fault. So go ahead and spill"he said. "Me and Elizabeth got in a fight earlier so I left . I didnt tell her where I was going or anything. I just got up and walked out the door." "What was the fight about." "I dont really wanna talk about it." he responded. "Then why are you here?" he was now confused. "I need a place to crash tonight." he said not knowing what his brother was going to say. "I guess you can stay here but hey listen I'm warning you now. If you hear noises dont come complaining to me in the morning.Deal?" "Deal. So where do I sleep." "Well either on the couch or in one of the guest bedrooms." "I think I'll pick a guest bedroom so you can finish what you started down here in that chair." "I dout that we will finish it in the chair but we will finish it." he said getting up from his chair. "Come on follow me." he said as they made there way up the steps. "Here you go." he said pointing to a room that was across the hall from Nathan's room. "Thanks alot." "No problem.Now go to sleep." he said as he made his way into his bedroom.

He stood in the doorway just looking at her sitting on the end of the bed. She didnt know he was there. "Hey." he said just loud enough for her to hear. "Hey." she said looking up. "Is everything okay with Lucky?" she asked as he began making his way towards the bed to sit next to her. "Yeah him and Elizabeth had a fight. I'm not sure what about. All I know is that they had a fight and he left." "Is he still here?" she said looking at him "Yeah. He needed a place to crash for the night." "So I guess you and me having fun tonight is not happening." she said as she placed her hand on his kee. "No it still is. If I would have had fun with you when I was suppose to we wouldnt have this problem." he said pushing her hair behind her ear. "I got an idea." he said as she looked at him. "Why dont we go take a bath? That'll be a first and we can do the chair another day. Deal?" "Deal."

They went into the bathroom. She grabbed candles that way they didnt need the overhead light on. Just the candles that smelled like vanialla. Her favorite smell. "See this isnt to bad. Not as rough and spontanious as the chair however but nice and quiet." "Anywhere is perfect as long as your there with me." she said as she tilted her head so she could see his face. They began kissing. They got out the tub and she put a towel around her. She bagan walking towards the door when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He lefted her up and then carried her to the bed. They made love for the next two and half hours. They were trying to be quiet it was just working against them. She laid there on his chest just thinking about everything. Then she heard her stomache growling. She looked up at Nikolas who was now asleep. She figured she better go find herself something to eat.

After she was done putting some clothes on she made her way to the kitchen. She looked in the freezer and saw chocolate ice cream in there. She grabbed it and turned around to shut the door when she jumped. "God Lucky. Dont scare me like that." he just laughed. He was eating cereal. "I've been sitting here the whole time and nice beauty mark by the way. Did you get it by burning it with the curling iron trying to curl your hair?"He asked talking about the hickie on her neck"Oh sorry I didnt know. Atleast I'm not the only one eating at 2:30. And no thats not how I got it and I rather not say how." "Not a problem. Why you couldnt sleep either." "Not on an empty stomache no but why couldnt you sleep?" she asked as she grabbed a spoon and sat across from him and began eating the ice cream out of the container. "Me and Elizabeth had a fight and I left." "Well I dont know what your fight was about but you only made things worse by leaving." "How is that, well besides interuppting you and Nikolas and I am sorry about that." "No not by interuppting us but yes I was a little upset about that but we wont go into that. You made things worse by not staying." "How? We would have just continued arguing and thats not good for either one of us." "Yeah but trust me I'm a girl and when we get into fights with our boyfriends or husband in your case we dont want them to leave because it just makes us wonder if our love is really as strong as we think. And then all theses other questions come into mind and then we just go crazy." "You know what your right." "I'm always right." she said as she put the ice cream back in the freezer. "So tomorrow morning go home before she wakes up and make her breakfast." "Couldnt I just go home now?" "Um I wouldnt you might want to suck up some before you interupt her beauty sleep." she said as she started making her way back upstairs. "Hey Courtney?" Lucky said "Yea?" she said as she stopped. "Thanks for the advice and I'm sorry about earlier and I'm glad that you are in Nathan and Nikolas's lives. Especially Nikolas's. I havent seen him this happy in a long time." "No problem. Good night." she said as she just smiled andwalked back up the steps.

She climbed back into bed with Nikolas. "Where did you go?" he asked. "I thought you were sleeping, but I went down stairs to get something to eat and then I gave your brother advice." "Oh good for you." "Yeah I know. Im a women of many talents." she said as he kissed her forehead and then they fell asleep.

A/N: So I hope you like this chapter. It didnt take me long to write it and I'm going to start working on the next chapter soon. The next one will have more of Courtney and Nathan in it then Nikolas but it'll still be good I think. Oh and just a little fact which none of you's would care but I have to share it anyway. It takes 7 minutes and 54 seconds to make a full circle around the town I live in! Small huh? lol


	14. Three Days

Disclaimer: Still the same.

A/N: Courtney moved out of Kelly's a month ago and now lives in the loft. Except she doesnt share it with Jason in this one. Just herself. Thanks for the feedback! Not to worry I'm back in school. It still sucks. If you wanna know more about the whole bomb thing I posted the article on my profile.

Chapter 14:

She woke up the next morning by Nathan's laughter coming over the monitor. She didnt want to wake Nikolas so she went and got the baby. It was now eight so she figured that he wasnt going back to sleep. She took him down stairs and played with him on the floor. About thirty minutes later Nikolas walked down the steps. "Hey." he said "I was wondering where you were." "Nathan woke up and I figured I would get him so you could sleep in for once." "Well thank you." he said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He made breakfast that morning.

After breakfast they were back in the living room playing with Nathan and his toys. The phone started ringing. Nikolas walked over to answer it. "Hello?" he said. "Yea. Oh are you kidding me? Well let me see what I can do. Okay I'll call you right back." he said as he hung the phone up. "God." he said as he looked down on his desk. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "I have to go on a business trip so now I have to call Elizabeth and see if she'll babysit Nathan until Wensday night." she just looked at him. "Or you could just let me watch him. I mean Elizabeth and Lucky did just have a disagreement and Im more than capable of watching a baby until Wensday." she said as she walked her way over to Nikolas. "Well I was going to ask you. You are what popped in my mind first. I just didnt want to ask you and you do it out of obligation." he said looking at her. "I want to do it." "What about your job?" he asked her. "Well who normally watches him when you work?" "Elizabeth, Lucky or Audry." "Well I can drop him off with who ever can watch him and then pick him up. And if Lucky or Elizabeth wants to have him longer or whatever thats fine too." "You sure you want to do this?" he said looking at her and then Nathan. "Yes. I think me and Nathan could bond." she said. "Okay well let me call Lucky and see who's babysitting him for the next three days." "Okay." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She started backing away when he pulled her close to him. He whispered in her ear."Thanks alot." "No problem and besides I love Nathan." "I know." he said giving her a kiss. She went back to playing with Nathan on the floor.

Nikolas made his phone call to Lucky and then went to go pack.He had to be at the airport at three so he had time to spend with Nathan before he left. Nikolas was busy packing when Courtney walked into the bedroom. "Hey." she siad. "Hey. Is he sleeping?" "Yea he went down without a problem." "Good I'm glad. If he gives you any trouble while I'm gone just take him to Lucky." "I'm sure it wont come to that but if it does I will." "Okay. Thank you so much." he said as she walked over to him and he pulled her close to him. "Its not a problem. Really." "I know. Im almost done packing." he said. "And that means what exactly?" she asked him. "It means that I have probably about one and half hours to spend with you." he said as he kissed on her neck. She laughed. "Dont bite. I dont want to look like a french whore. Its bad enough I have one on the other side." she said as he started bitting once she finished her statement. "Hey what did I say." she said hitting his back lightly. "Sorry I just want them to match." He said as he looked at her. He started kissing her on her lips and soon enough they where at it again.

It was almost three when they left the house. They were in her car driving to the airport. "Are you staying at my house or your loft?" he asked her. "Probably my loft. It may be small but your house is big and I dont feel comfortable with it just being me and Nathan." she said "I understand. Just dont forget his blanket and his bear or he wont sleep with out them." "I know this baby." "I know just making sure." he said. She dropped him off at the airport about five minutes later. He didnt want her bringing Nathan into the airport because it was too busy.

"Its just you and me bud." she said as they pulled out of the airport parking lot. He smiled real big. "We're going to have lots of fun too." she said. She went back to Nikolas's long enough to get some of his toys and enough clothes and diapers to last him until Wensday. They arrived back at her loft about five. She took himin and put his stuff up. "Are you hungry honey?" she asked Nathan. He nodded as a way to say yes. "Okay. We'll go get something to eat and then we will go to the store and pick you some snacks up." she said as she went and got the little boys jacket.

They we're at Kelly's eating when Lucky walked in. "Hey." he said making his way over to their table. "Hey. What are you doing?" she asked. "Picking upfood for me and Elizabeth. Which by the way I need to thank you on your advice. It helped me alot." "No problem." "Is he being good for you?" he asked her looking at the baby who was sucking ketchup off of his french fries. "Yeah. He's not a problem at all." she said wiping his mouth. "What time do you want me to come get him or are you going to bring him to me?" "I can bring him. Its on my way to work so I could drop him off about 7:30 or 7:45 between there." "Okay. Well I gotta go thanks again and see you tomorrow." he said as he got up and got his food then walked out the door. "Alright. Nathan are you done sweetie?" she asked. He took his napkin and started trying to wipe his face off. "I take that tha is a yes." she said as she pick the little boy up and payed for the bill.

When they got back from the store, it was a little later than she expected. "So heres the plan. You get a bath and then you can have some fruit snacks and then its off to bed." she said as she took him into the bathroom and gave him a bath. That night her and Nathan fell asleep on the couch watching a movie.

The next two days went basically the same way. She would drop him off and then pick him up after work. She would make dinner for him and they would play with some of his toys then it was to bed for him after his bath and snack and then Nikolas would call her everyday at nine to see how he was. Always the same answer"He was good." which was the truth. Courtney loved spending this time with Nathan because they got to bond.

The day was Wensday. The day Nikolas was coming back. She dropped him off with Lucky and told him that his daddy would be coming home today. He was happy because he missed his dad. It was about noon when Courtney got a call from Nikolas. His plane had been delayed and wouldnt be getting in until late that night or the next morning and he needed her to take him to the Quartermaines for him. She said sure no problem.

Work ran a little over and she didnt get off until three thirty and she was suppose to get off at three. So as soon as she pick Nathan up it was over to the Quartermaines. She got over there and got him out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. "Oh hey Courtney." Skye said as she answered the door. "Hey. Is Monica here?" "Um yea come on in." They walked into the living room area. "I'll be right back let me go get her." Skye said as she was leaving. Courtney was scared. She has never been in here without Nikolas and even when she came with him they were in and out not staying long at all. "Hey Courtney. I didnt know you would be dropping Nathan off." "Yea. Nikolas's meeting ran over so he told me to come drop him off and then pick him back up at eight." "Oh okay thanks." Monica said as she was looking at the little boy. "Well here is his diaper bag. Lucky said that he didnt take much of a nap today so he might be a little fussy. I think he just misses Nikolas." she said as she passed the things to Monica. "Okay no problem." "Bye Nathan." Courtney said as she handed Monica Nathan. He started crying. "It'll be okay sweetheart. She'll be back to get you." Monica told Nathan trying to calm him down. It wasnt working. Monica realized how close Nathan was to Courtney now. A lot closer than she thought. "Hey Courtney?" Monica said as she began walking out the door. "Yea?" she responded. "Can you leave your cell number that way if I need you I can call you." she said. "Sure." she wrote her number on a peice of paper and handed it to Skye so Nathan wouldnt see her leave.

It was about six when Monica called Courtney. "Hello?" she said as she answered the phone. "Hey. Its Monica. Listen if your not busy I thought that maybe you could just come ahead and get Nathan. He's gotten really fussy since you left and I dont want to upset him anymore than I have too." "Sure its not a problem. I'll be there in a few." she said. She left her apartment and went back to the Quartermaines. When she walked in Nathan didnt see her right away. "Thank you so much." Monica said. Nathan turne his head towards Courtney. When he say her he ran to her. She picked him up. "Your tired arent you?" she said. "Here his things." "Okay." she said grabbing his bag. "Thanks." "No problem. Give grandma a kiss so we can go." Nathan turned his cheek to her so she could kiss him.

When they got back to her apartment she gave him a bath. He's already ate so she didnt need to do that. She didnt know what time Nikolas would be back if at all that night. Nathan didnt want to lay in the pack-n-play so she laid with him in her bed while watching Monsters Inc. He quickly fell asleep on her arm while drinking his chocolate milk. Courtney was just as tired as he was and she didnt realize he was asleep so she just left him on her arm as she fell asleep. Ten o'clock rolled around and her phone started ringing. It was Nikolas. He figure that she probably didnt hear it. He was back in Port Charles and making his way over to Kelly's to see is Courtney was at her apartment.

"Hey Mike. Sorry to bother you butdo you know whereCourtney is?" "Yea she went to pick up Nathan about four hours ago and thenshe headed back to her loft." "okay thank you." he said. "Nikolas?" a voice behind him said. He turned around to see it was Monica. He didnt really want to talk to her because he was sure that she was going to complain about Courtney having Nathan the last couple of days even though its none of her business. "Yea?" he said as he looked at her. "I'm going to tell you that Nathan only stayed with me until six instead of eight tonight." He had a confused look on his face. He didnt add up the time when Mike told him she left four hours ago. "Why?" he asked. "Well Courtney dropped him off and he was fine until she went to leave and then he started crying which he's never done before. I called Courtney about six and asked her to come get him. I didnt want him being anymore upset than he already was so I figure I would have her come pick him up." This came as a shock to him. "Was he okay after that?" "Yeah. As soon as she walked through the door and he seen her he ran to her and that was it. She left and he wasnt crying." "Alright thanks." "No problem and as much as I hate to admit this,he loves Courtney and he needs her in his life." Wow he thought to hisself.Thats a big step for her."Well thanks. That means alot. It really does. I hate to cut this short but I gotta go." he said. "Sure no problem." she said as she went and got her food and he walked out the door.

He took a cab to the loft and walked up to Courtney's floor and pulled out the key Courtney had given him about two weeks ago. He unlocked the door and walked into her loft. Right away he didnt see her and Nathan laying on the bed with Monsters Inc. main menu screen on the tv.He walked over to her bedroom area and he just stood there admiring his son and his girlfriend laying there. He could tell that he was peaceful. Courtney was more to the right side of t he bed as Nathan was towards the middle. Nikolas slipped his shoes off quietly trying not to wake either one of them as he made his way to the bed. He climbed into the bed beside Nathan. He laid there just looking at the bond that Nathan created with Courtney over the last three days. It was stronger than he imagined. He took a piece of hair that way laying in Courtney's face and placed it behind her ear as he looked at her. He kissed Nathan on the head and drifted into sleep. Nathan wasnt the only one that needed her in his life Nikolas needed her too.


	15. No Such Thing

This chapter goes with the last one. I went ahead and did this one too because if I didnt the last one would have blowed. In the middle of this one I skipped two months also. Sorry.

Chapter 15:

She woke up the next morning opening her eyes trying hard not to move because of Nathan. She looked at the little boy sleeping and then saw something beside him. She didnt know it was Nikolas until she raised her head up to see who it was. She smiled real big when she realized who it was. "Good morning." he said when he opened his eyes and saw here. "Morning. When did you get in?" she asked him as she got up out of the bed. "It was about eleven but I was back in Port Charles since ten." he said as he got up and went to the couch to sit next to her. "Oh really? And how did you know where to find me?" she asked him. "Well for starters you told me you were going to be here. I also went into Kelly's to see if your dad has heard from you since I did try calling you and he told me that you stopped by and saw him but then left at six." "Oh. Sorry. I didnt hear the phone ring." "I also ran into Monica." he said looking at her. "What did she say?" "Well she told me that you went and got Nathan at six because he was fussy and that he cried when you left him there." "Yea he did and I went and got him earlier than I was suppose to. Sorry." "No dont be. It's fine. Really. It just shows that he needs you as well as I do." he said looking at her. He leaned over to kiss her and she gave him the cheek. "What? What is that for?" he asked her. "Well it's six thirty and I've gotta get ready for work." "I only wanted a kiss. Whats wrong with that?" he said back. "Because I know you. There is no such thing as one kiss. Besides there is a little one in the other room and I know where one kiss with you would end up with alot more than a kiss." "Whats wrong with that?" he asked. "Alot at the moment." she said as she got up and went to get some coffee.

It was seven now and Courtney and Nikolas were still sitting on the couch talking about his business meetings and what her and Nathan did over the last three days when all of the sudden a little boy ran in. "Hey." Nikolas said as the little boy just stopped right in front of them. "Come here." Nikolas said. Nathan didnt listen. He climbed up into Courtney lap and dat there looking at his dad and she started laughing quietly. "This isnt funny." He said looking at her. "Oh yes it is." she said back to him."Did you have a good night sleep sweetie?" she asked Nathan. He nodded in a yes. "Did you have fun with Courtney the last couple of days?" Nikolas asked him and again he nodded in a yes. "Why dont you show daddy your new toy I got you the other day." with this being said Nathan climbed down and ran over to his tote that was filled with some toys. He pulled out his weebles tree house and took it over to Nikolas. "Wow. Cool. When did you get this?" he asked looking at Courtney. "Well I havent being staying in my loft very much lately and I needed somethings so we went to Wal-Mart and ended up being in there a little longer than expected." "And how much is a little longer than expect?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer. "Two hours." she said as she got up and made her way into the kitchen part. "Two hours? How did you manage that one?" he asked. "You know what nevermind dont answer. Its getting kind of late so you might wanna go get ready for work." he said looking at the clock. "Your right." she said as she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

It was ten til eight before she was finally ready and her hair was still wet so she just scrunched it. "Let's go." he said as they made there way out of her loft. "Drive my car since you got dropped off. Just dont forget to pick me up at three." she said as they made there way into the parking lot. He dropped her off and went and met Lucky for breakfast at Kelly's.

"Good to see your back." Lucky said as he made his way to the table that Nikolas and Nathan occupied. "Yes I got back last night." he said as Lucky sat at the table with Nikolas. "So how did it go?" "The meetings went fine. I wish I wasnt there the whole time. I feel like I missed alot." he said. "You were only gone three days how did you miss alot?" Lucky was confused. "Well I got back alst night and I came here to see Mike and ask him if he had seen Courtney and we talked for a minute and whatever and then Monica walked in." "What did she say?" Lucky said interuppting his brother. "Let me finish. She then told me that Nathan threw a fit and started crying when Courtney left him there and she had called Courtney at six to come get him because he was still fussy." "Wow." Lucky said in shock. "Yea I thought that too. On top of that I went over to Courtney's last night and when I walked in I saw Nathan and Courtney passed out in her bed and Nathan just looked so peaceful I mean really peaceful. Then this morning when he woke up he didnt come to me. He went to Courtney instead." Nikolas said looking at his little boy who was now eating. "Are you mad or upset?" Lucky asked. "Neither. I'm gald that they bonded and that was something that I didnt want to miss. I just dont know what to do know." Nikolas stated. "What are you thinking about breaking up with Courtney?" Lucky said looking at his brother? "What? No why would you ask that. I love Courtney." "Oh its just that you said that you didnt know what you were going to do now." He was confused as all. "I meant where does this leave me and Courtney at." "Oh okay. I got you now." "Yeah I'm glad you could keep up." They finished there breakfast and went seperate ways afterwards.

Nikolas spent the rest of the morning with Nathan. He was going to meet with Courtney for lunch but Nathan was sleeping and she met up with Carly. When it was three o'clock he went and pick her up. "Hey." she said as she got in the car. "Have fun?" he asked her. "No not really I rather have spent the day with you but I had to work." "Oh. Well for what its worth I would've liked to spend the day with you too but we have tonight." He said as they pulled out. "Nikolas?" Courtney asked. "Yeah?" "I have a question." she said. "Okay shoot." "What would you say if I told you I wanted to start a foundation for kids?" she asked him. "I would tell you to go for it. If thats really want you want to do then I support you 100 percent." he said looking at her. "Really?" "Yeah." he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

We're skipping to two months so its around the holidays now. And she started her foundation and doesnt work were she use to.

It was Chrismas Eve night and they decided to spend Christmas together with Nathan at Nikolas's house. They we're sitting on the couch waiting for How the Grinch Stole Christmas to go off so Nathan could go to bed. When it was finally over, Courtney took Nathan and put him to bed. "Is he down?" Nikolas asked as she made her way back to the couch. "Yes." "Good." he said as he leaned into kiss her. They kissed for a minute before he pulled away. "Whats wrong?" she asked him. "I want you to go with me and Nathan tomorrow." he said. "I cant. I told you this already." She didnt want to talk about this. They talked about it enough and one would always end up mad. There was a reason she couldnt go but she didnt want to tell him it. "I know but why?" he asked. "How about we spend Christmas together and since your leaving tomorrow night why dont we not talk about it. Besides I do wish I could but baby I cant so can we please just drop it?" she ask him. "Fine." he said.

They spent most of the night together downstairs by the fire just talking about things and Nathan. "It's three." Courtney said. "I know. How about we put Nathans presents out and then we finsh this upstairs." he said. "How about you put Nathans presents out and I'll meet you upstairs?" "Fine deal." he said as they both got up from the floor. She put on his boxers and shirt while he just put his pants on. "You know what?" Courtney said as she made her way closer to him. "What?" "I look cute in your clothes, and I think maybe you would look cute in mine." she said as she began laughing. "I think not. I probably wouldnt be able to fit in your clothes sweetheart." "I know. Im just kidding with you." she said as she ran upstairs. He shook his head. She was nuts if she thinks he was going to put her clothes on. He wonder about her sometimes.

When he was done he went upstairs and they made love for a while. They only had about two hours of sleep because they heard Nathans voice over the monitor. Courtney woke Nikolas up and he went and got Nathan while she met him downstairs. Nathan had a ball opening all of his gifts. He got tons of toys and clothes. Courtney got Nikolas a silver chain that he wanted along with some clothes and a book filled with pictures of Nathan in it ever since he was a baby she didnt really know what to get him. He was hard and he wouldnt tell her what he wanted. He got her a white gold neckless with a matching braclet that had their names engraved on it. After they were done they ate breakfast. They did Chistmas with everybody else the day before that way they could have sometime alone together before he had to leave. Nathan was down for a nap when she was helping Nikolas pick the trash up. His phone rang and he went and answered it. He was on there longer than expected and wound up sitting down in his chair at his desk. She looked at him and figured this was the perfect time. She walked over and sat in front of him. He got off the phone and she looked at him. He remeber the last time she sat on his desk like that. "I want to say one thing." she said. "Really? And what is that?" He asked her as he leaned into her. "This was the best Christmas I ever had and I'm sorry that I cant go meet some more of your family." she said. She felt bad that she couldnt go with him but she just couldnt. "Dont worry about it and this was the best Christmas as well for me but-" he stated. "I hope it gets better every year." he said looking at her. He grabbed her by the waist like he didnt that night except the only diffrence is they werent interupted this time. They eventually moved to the floor because the chair wasnt as big as they thought. They laid on the floor until Courtney looked at the clock on the wall. "Its two. Let me go get Nathan while you get ready so you dont miss your flight." She said as she got up and got dressed and walked up the steps.

She took him to the airport and saw them off. She went back to her car. She talked to Nikolas that night and the night after. He said that he would be coming home on New Years Eve. It was Wensday and New Years Eve was Saturday night. Courtney was walking on the docks until she stopped. She knew the man that was sitting there. "Oh my god." she squealed. She ran over and gave the guy a hug. He hugged her back. "I missed you so much. I was going to call you." "Yea well I decided to surprise you. So where is your boyfriend at?" he asked. "Nikolas is out of town." she said. "When are you leaving?" "I am leaving Saturday at noon." "Oh." she said. "Well your'll be gone by then. But wait you called me two nights ago and told me that you couldnt come see me this week. What happend?" "Well I wanted to surprise you.Sorry that it took me so long to come see you. My girlfiend makes me mad alot" he said."I know. You tell me this everyday." she said back to him.He gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Little did she know Nikolas wasnt out of town anymore. He was watching the whole thing and it was making him very mad.

A/N: What do you think? Do you know who he is? Probably not but I'll update as soon as I can so you can know!


	16. BreakUp & MakeUp

This picks up were we left off:

Chapter 16:

"Oh my god! I still cant believe you came to see me after you said that you werent." She said as she hugged him tighter. "Well-" He started saying as he looked up and saw a man standing there. Courtney turned a her head around. It was Nikolas. "Nikolas." she said. "I thought you were out of town." she said breaking away from the guy."Well I was but I came back early to see you but obvisously you dont need me no more." "What?" she said. "Well I mean you have somebody else now." He said looking at the guy behind her. "No!" she said walking towards him. "I can explain this. It is not what you think. He-" "I dont care who he is and what you have to say. I'm done. Its over."he said cutting her off "Look-" The guy started saying as Nikolas walked away. Tears filled up in Courtneys eyes as she went and sat on the bench. She began crying. The guy walked over to her and sat beside her. "I take it that was Nikolas." he said. Her hands covered her face as she was still crying. "What gave it away. Him being mad or the fact that I said Nikolas?" she asked him still not looking at him. "Listen. Dont cry. No guy is worth your tears and obvisouly it wasnt a strong as you thought." She just shook her head. "Ryan. I love him and I know that he loves me and he doesnt usually act like this he is just being an ass." "Are you sure because I dont want you with anyone who would hurt you." "Okay two things Nikolas would never hurt me and as of right now we arent together. Lets go." she said as she got up from the bench wiping her tears and smearing her eye make up. "Where are we going?" he asked. "To my place. Its late and I will deal with everything that happened later."

Nikolas went over to Lucky's to pick up Nathan. He had dropped Nathan off with Lucky early so he could spend time with Courtney but that was over. "Hey." Lucky said as he opened the door. "I thought you werent coming until tomorrow to get Nathan?" He asked his brother. I was but I need to talk to you. "Okay?" Lucky said as they sat down. "Whats wrong?" "Courtney and I are over." he said trying not to look at his brother. "Wait. What do you mean over? What happened?" "Well I went to see her and I ran to her on the dock and told her it was over." He said leaving a few parts out and his brother knew this. "Okay now fill me in on what happened." "Well she was on the dock with some other guy and I got mad and told her it was over." "Oh. So she was cheating?" "Yup." "Oh. Has she tried calling you?" he asked. "Yea shes actually calling me now." he said hold his phone up and watching the lights go off." "Your not going to answer it?" "Nope. Anyway. Do you think that you could keep Nathan and just drop him off to me tomorrow by noon?" "Yea. Hey for what its worth. I'm sorry. I was hoping you and Courtney would have lasted." "Yea your not the only one. I was too." he said as he walked out the door.

Courtney had given up on calling Nikolas that night and hasnt called him since. Two days have passed since the big blow out on the dock. Nobody knew what was going on except Lucky and Elizabeth and she only knew because Lucky told her.

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's to get the food she order on her break from the hospital. "Hey Mike." "Hey Elizabeth. How are you." "Good." she wanted to know who the other guy was and getting it out of Mike was her best chance. "Have you seen Courtney lately?" she asked. "Yeah. I stopped by and saw her and Ryan earlier. Which reminds me. Is there something going on with her and Nikolas? She seemed upset but didnt say anything when I asked her and I saw Nikolas and Nathan and he looked just as bad as her so I asked but he didnt say anything either."he asked her. "I dont know but who is Ryan?" she was getting answers. "He is her half brother by her mom. He came to visit." "Oh. I didnt know Courtney had a brother besides Sonny." "Yea except this one is younger. Hes only 17 and is still in school." "Oh." she said. She realized that Nikolas made a mistake.A big one." Well I got to get going but I'll talk to you later." she said grabbing the bag and walking out the door

She went back to the hospital and ate her food. As soon as she went back on the clock one of the nurses told her that Nikolas had brought Nathan in. She went and seen Nikolas. "Hey." she said as she opened the door. "Hey." "Whats wrong with him?" she asked. "I dont know. He wont eat or drink for me and I cant get him to lay down and he was like this when we went and seen family Sunday and thats part of the reason I came back early." "Oh. Well, I'll be back in a few." she said. She knew what was wrong with him. She made her way back to the nurses station and picked up the phone. "Hey Courtney. It's Elizabeth." she said as the other line got picked up. "I was calling to tell you that Nikolas brought Nathan into the hospital and I think you should come see him." She listen to Courtney speak and then hung up.

Ten minutes later Courtney was there. "Hey where is he?" she asked Elizabeth. "Follow me." She took her to his room. "Listen thanks for calling me after everything that has happened this week." "No problem and besides I know Ryan is you younger brother." she said as she walked away. Courtney twisted the door knob and walked in. Nikolas just looked at her. He knew Elizabeth had called her. He missed her but didnt want to go down that road again. "Hey." she said to Nathan who was sitting on his dad lap. She sat in the chair next to his. She couldnt believe that she sat that close to him after everything that just happened. Nathan reached his arms out for Courtney to grab him. She grabbed the little boy from his dad and held him. He laid his head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. He started drifting off into sleep. Nikolas couldnt believe it. Actually he could. He knew Nathan was close to Courtney.

Ten minutes had passed and the room was silent. "Is he sleeping?" Courtney said low enough for Nikolas to hear. "Yea." he said. Courtney got up and walked over with Nathan in her arms still and placed him on the bed. The doctor came in as soon as she was done. "Okay." he said. "I'm going to wait outside." she told Nikolas. He nodded his head. "Im just going to examen him real quick." The doctor told Nikolas. "Okay. Well I'll be waiting outside." Nikolas told the doctor. "Okay no problem." Nikolas walked out into the hallway and saw Courtney standing there.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. "They dont know yet. I take it Elizabeth called you." he said tryin not to make eye contact. "Yea she did. I guess you were being an ass like the other day." she said pissed off. "What? How was I being the ass today or the other day."He replied trying hard not to yell but with an attitude "Well today you didnt call me and tell me Nathan was sick. I know that we arent together or whatever but that doesnt mean that I dont care about Nathan." she said looking at him. "And the other day?" he said. "The other day you would let me explain." She said. "Explain what?" "Explain what you saw because obvisouly what you saw and what was really going on was two totally different things but fine whatever I dont want to argue with you anymore we did that enough." she didnt want to argue with him anymore especially in the hospital but it was too late. "Fine. Explain away now." he said raising his voice. "Why should I?" she asked him getting louder than him. "So I know what really was going on. Even though I know what was going on." "You dont." she said annoyed that he still wouldnt let her explain." Ryan-" she started to say. "Well atleast we know your boyfriend has a name." he said. She threw him a dirty look at this point. "Ryan is not my boyfriend!" She said as quietly as she could but she was too pissed to be quiet." What you saw was totally the opposite. Ryan is my younger brother." She said looking at him.He just stood there for a minute taking in everything she had just told him "How come you never told me you had a younger brother?" he asked her. He was now a little calmer."When I moved to Port Charles and had met you, me and Ryan werent on speaking terms he disowned me and I disowned him." she said. "Thats why I couldnt go with you and Nathan. He was coming to visit me and we had just started talking again about a month ago when I called my mom and he answered.I wanted you to meet him in person and just not know about him and I didnt tell you he was coming in because then you wouldnt have went to see your family and then I would have felt bad." She told him. He felt like an ass now and was pretty much speechless. "Oh." was all he said.

"Mr. Cassidine?" the doctor asked interuppting their arguement.He heard their argument along with a lot of other people. "Yea?" "Its nothing to serious but its also nothing I can do to fix it. Im pretty sure Nathan is home sick."He stated just looking at the two of them on opposites of the hallway."How? He's home now?" he asked the doctor. "Well see thats where most people mess up. Just because he is home sick doesnt mean his misses his home it could also mean that he misses someone or something. If he wakes up and wont go back to sleep just give him some tylenol." he said. "Im going to go get his papers for you." The doctor said as he walked away.

The two of them just stood there looking at each other. "Im going to go." she said as she began walking passed Nikolas. "No wait." he said grabbing her arm gently. "I wanna say Im sorry." he said looking at her. "No need to. I know that our love wasnt strong enough and that its over now so let me just go home." She told him knowing it would hurt him but she didnt care. She wanted him to feel the way she did when he told her it was over."Courtney let me just say what I have to say. I know I hurt you but I'm not done. You were right. I was an ass the other day and today for not calling you or letting you explain what happened." "I know." she said looking at him. "I love you Courtney and I didnt want to take the chance of my heart breaking and thats why I acted the way I did." He said as he pulled her closer to him." I love you and I want you to forgive me for the way I acted because I want to be with you." he said looking at her pushing the peice of hair in her face behind her ear. He saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "Nikolas I love you and want to be with you too but you gotta trust me and let me explain." she said as tears flowed down her face. " I do and I promise that I will get better." he said as his arms were now wrapped around her waist. "Do you forgive me?" he asked her by whispering in her ear. "Yes I forgive you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him as she missed being with him and him holding her like he use to.

"Here are you papers" the doctor said as Courtney and Nikolas broke apart. "Thanks." "No problem. Drive safe." he said as he walked away. "You wanna get Nathan?" he asked Courtney "Sure." she said as they walked back into his room. "Are you coming home with me or going back to your house?" He asked her. "Im going home to my house and you and Nathan are coming with me." she said. "Are you sure that its a good idea being what happened and everything and your brother being there?" he asked her. "Yea im sure he's sleeping anyway but I cant leave him there and besides I'll talk to him tomorrow when we all get up." she said as she picked the little boy up. "You want me to take him in my car while you sign him out?" she asked. "Yea sure."

They walked out and Courtney went ahead to put Nathan in the car. "Can I see Elizabeth?" he asked one of the nurses. "Yes hold on." she said as she went and paged her. "Hey. How is Nathan?" she asked when she came up. "Good getting better by the moment. He was home sick." "I knew what was wrong with him." she said looking at him. "Yea I figured you did and I want to thank you for calling Courtney I know that you's dont get along or whatever but thanks." "I found out who Ryan was on my break and besides I know how much you love Courtney and I think you should be with her and that you should've let her explain." "Thanks.And you right I should of. I was just being an ass" he said. "But listen I got to and Nathan are waiting" he said giving her a hug. "Talk to you later." She said as he walked away.

They got back to her loft and they walked in.She told him to be very quiet. Nikolas was carrying Nathan who was still asleep as Courtney unlocked her door. "Alright." she said as they made there way in. Ryan was passed out on the couch." He looks peaceful.A lot peaceful compared to the other night." Nikolas said looking at him. "Yeah he does.That was just his temper you saw. Now lets go before we wake him." she said back to him. They made there way over to her bed. "Let him sleep in the bed or do you want me to get the pack-n-play?" She asked Nikolas. "Just let him sleep in the bed." He told her laying him in the middle of the bed. She slept on the right of Nathan that night as Nikolas slept on the left.She drifted asleep not worrying to much about what was going to happen between her brother and Nikolas tomorrow even though she knew that ten to one it wouldnt be good.

**A/N: So I fooled everyone. If I was writing a "Casper" or "Jasam" fic trust me it would have been Jason!Anyway how do you like this one? Let me know. Sorry it took a little bit longer.I had a few busydayslatelybut the next chapter should be up sooner because I have no school Thursday! Yes! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**


	17. Will You Courtney?

Chapter 17:

Courtney woke up the next morning with only four and a half hours of sleep. It was now seven thirty. She got out of her bed quietly not waking Nikolas and Nathan and going into the kitchen part of her loft. She started making coffee and went over and sat at the bottom of Ryans feet. He woke up like two minutes later. "Hey. When did you get back." he asked her as he sat up. "About three and keep your voice down." she said as he was speaking really loud. "Sorry and why?" he said looking at her. "Just do it and I'll tell you in a minute why but I have a question." she said looking at him. "Okay what is it?" he asked her. " I want you to stay til tomorrow." she said. "Why?" "Will you stop asking why and because I'm throwing a party for my foundation sort of like a benfit tonight and I want you to be there." she said looking at him. "Will you?" "And what am I supppose to tell mom or my girlfiend?" "Um maybe that you decided to stay one day longer and I thought you and your girlfriend broke up?" she said. "Or do you not remember to tell the truth?" "Oh I know how to tell the truth its just she'll flip." "Who?" "Brittney, my girlfriend." he said."I thought she wasnt your girlfriend." Courtney said again. "Well not right now but once I go back we will be agaain. It works like that. We argue break up be good for two weeks anddo the cycle again.""Wow, thats not healthy and I dont care Im your big sister and I said your staying." she said back to him. "I'll think about it now tell me why we are pratically whispering. Who else is here?" he asked. "Nathan." she said. "Wait I thought your ex boyfriends name was Nikolas." he was confused now. "Yea my boyfriend's name is Nikolas." she said. "Oh I get it you two got back together last night." she just nodded her head. "And already your cheating on him with some guy named Nathan? Wow, I would have atleast given it two weeks before I did that Court." "First off I'm not a cheat, second off, Nathan is his little boy and he is here also." she said looking at him. "I want you to be niceto him when he wakes up." she said knowing what her brother was thinking. "Why should I? Not the way he yelled at you the other night and to be honest I dont know why your back with that asshole." he said looking at her. "Listen Im the bigger sibling and I dont tell you who to date and who not to date and Nikolas is the person I want to be with and he is the one Im going to be with it so except it." she said as she got up and went and got some coffee.

After pouring her cup of coffee she asked Ryan if he wanted any and said no thanks. She went and sat beside her brother. They were watching cartoons like they use to when they were kids,when she saw somebody out of the cornor of her eye. She turned her head and saw a little boy with big brown eyes just staring at her. "Come here, sweetie." she told the little boy who walked slowly over to her not taking his eyes off Ryan. "Ryan, stop that!" she said hitting her brother. "What?" he said. "Your scaring him." she said as she reached her arms out to pick the little boy up. "Hey honey. Did you sleep good?" she asked him. He nodded. "Feel better?" she asked him and again he nodded. "This is my brother Ryan, he came to visit." she said looking at Nathan but pointing to Ryan. "Ryan this is Nathan." "Hi. Nice to meet you." Ryan told Nathan. "High five." Ryan said as Nathan smiled and gave him a high five.

They sat there watching cartoons with Nathan until thirty minutes later Courtney heard her name. "Did I just hear my name or am I hearing things?" she said looking at Ryan. "I heard it too." he said. "Oh. It must be Nikolas." she said. "Sit here honey, I'll be right back." she said as she got up and placed Nathan beside Ryan and walked over to her bed. She climbed on top of the bed and looked at Nikolas who was laying on his side. "Have a good night sleep?" she asked. "I had better." he replied. "Wow, gee thanks." she said. "Hey atleast the better nights of sleep were with you." She just smiled. "Are you still tired?" "Just a little but I've gotta get up I cant sleep all day." he said sitting up. "Sure you can." "No I cant. I got to much to do today." he said looking at her. "Oh like what?" she asked him. "Well spend time with you and Nathan and then go to the benefit and a few other things." he said. "What are those 'few other things'?" she asked him. "You'll see." he said. Pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back but then pulled away. "Thats right Nathan and your brother are here." he said. "You got it. Come on so you can meet him." "I dont really want to meet your brother after what happened the other day." "It'll be fine. I told him to be nice." she said. "Fine lets go." he said getting out of bed.

They walked into the living room area and as soon as Nathan saw Nikolas he said "Dada." pointing to Nikolas. Nikolas went and sat on the chair beside Courtney's end of the couch and Nathan went and sat with him. "Ryan this is Nikolas, Nikolas this is Ryan." Courtney said. Neither of the two said anything. A few minutes later she spoke again. "Ryan is my younger brother by my mom and Nikolas is my boyfriend." she said looking at the both of them. Still nothing. 'Damn it' she thought. "I told you two to be nice and you cant even say hello to each other? I mean damn get over the grudge that you have against one another and just be nice for me. Im not telling you to be best friends but first off Ryan you dont pick and chose who Im with and Nikolas you cant chose my brothers, sorry I cant even do that." she said looking at the both of them. "Wow gee thanks and Im sorry Im not going to talk to a guy who treats you like shit." Ryan responded. "What? Thats a lie. Not once have I ever treated Courtney like shit." Nikolas shot back. "Yea okay then what was all the yelling and everything else and the way you talked to her the other day." "I told her I was sorry and that was the only time we ever argued like that." Nikolas said back. They argued for a few more minutes before Courtney couldnt take it anymore. "Shut up! Both of you!" She yelled. Nathan jumped. He never heard Courtney scream like that. He was just sitting on the floor playing with the weebles wobbles that he had got earlier."I had enough okay. Get along. Atleast for me." she said. "Fine." Ryan shot back at her. "Im Ryan her stupid ass brother." he told Nikolas who earlier in the arguement called him that. "Im Nikolas her jackass boyfriend." the name Ryan called him earlier. "Whatever. Its a start." Courtney said about the name calling. "I have an idea." she said. "Whats that?" Ryan was pissed. He had a short temper just like Courtney."How about you two go to breakfast lunch whatever while I take Nathan with me to get ready for the party tonight and I can drop him off at the babysitters.." she said. "Fine." Nikolas said."Fine. Let me go get a shower." Ryan said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

It was almost an hour later before they were all ready to leave. "Please, please, dont kill each other. I need and love you both and I dont want nothing to happen to either of you." she said looking at Ryan and Nikolas."Fine." They walked out to the door and down to the garage. "Be safe." Nikolas told Courtney as he helped her with her car door. "I will and you too. Remember what I said." she said loud enough for Ryan to hear. "I promise." Nikolas said as he kissed her. "I love you" she said as he walked over to his car. "Love you too and call me when your done." "Will do" she said. They pulled off in seperate directions.

Ryan and Nikolas went to Kelly's. The whole car ride was silent and the beginning part of breakfast was too. When they walked in they sat down at the table to the left. After the waitress took their order Nikolas got up and said. "I'll be back." and walked off behind the counter. It was about ten minutes later before he returned. "Where did you go?" Ryan asked. "I had to ask Mike a question." He said. "Listen, I know we dont see eye to eye but I want you to know that I was an ass the other day and Im not usually like that I just didnt want my heart broken and I thought that was the best way to protect it but it wasnt it still got broken. I love Courtney and I would never hurt her." He told Ryan "I understand. I would probably have acted the same way you did. I didnt know she didnt tell you about me." "Yeah and I probably would have acted the same way you did if it was my sister Lulu." he said. "Oh you have a sister? How old?" "She's 17 and she'll actually be at the party tonight." "Cool, I guess I'll meet her there." "Wait dont you have a girlfriend?" He asked Ryan. "Yeah Im just looking for somebody to hang out with tonight but what did you have to ask Mike?" he asked Nikolas who just looked at him.

When they all met back up together at Courtney's place it was a lot later. Nikolas and Ryan had to go get tuxs and Courtney had to get her hair done and she was waiting for Carly. Carly is never early. Shesalways late. She was thirty minutes late today. They went back to her loft to get dressed after she dropped Nathan off with Audry who was babysitting him and Cameron. Elizabeth and Lucky were also going to be at the party tonight. She met up with Lulu at her loft that way Ryan would have somebody to go with. Ryan or Nikolas didnt know she called her and she hasnt talked to them since that morning when she left them. She was a little worried wondering if one was dead and the other in jail she didnt know.

Carly left the loft after she got dressed and borrowed a pair of earings from Courtney so she could meet up with Sonny and go with him. Courtney and Lulu finished getting ready. Lulu was wearing a long black glittery dress that Courtney helped pick out. She had a silver neckless that was her moms and silver dangling earings. Courtney was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that went all the way to her knee and then was cut off diagonally to her ankle. She was wearing the braclet and neckless Nikolas got her and earings she had for a long time. It was about seven o'clock when Nikolas called Courtney and asked her if she was ready and she was.

Ten minutes later Nikolas and Ryan showed up at her loft. "I didnt know you were going to be here." Nikolas said to his sister who answered the door. "Well Courtney asked me if I wanted to get ready with her and just go with you guys." she said. "Oh okay. Well where is Courtney?' he asked. "Um not sure. She was just here." Lulu said looking around her. "Im right here." she said coming up behind her. "Lulu this is my brother Ryan and Ryan this is Nikolas's sister Lulu." Courtney said introducing the two of them. "Nice to meet you." They said to each other. "Okay do you's wanna take two cars or one?" Courtney asked. "Two." Nikolas and Ryan responded at the same time. "Lulu take my brother with you and Nikolas, me and you can go in my car." she said. "Fine with me." he said. "Be safe." Nikolas said. Ryan was going to drive Lulu in her car because he didnt like being the passenger especially in a girls car. "So how was the day with Ryan?" she asked. "Pretty good. We get along now." "See I told you you would. You just had to give it ime." she said holding his hand. "You probably thought one of us would be in jail and the other dead." he said looking at her as they were stopped at a red light. "Yeah I did. I told Lulu and Carly that.." she said. "I know you better than you think." he said. "I know."

They arrived at the party and were talking to everybody. Ryan was having fun dancing with Lulu and meeting the other teens and Courtney was busy talking to Carly and Elizabeth occasionally as Nikolas stood beside her with his arms around her waist. It was now 11:55 and Nikolas asked to borrow Courtney from everybody. He took her outside and it was snowing. "Nikolas?" she said. "Yes?" "Why are we outside? Do you not realize that its cold and snowing?" "Well because I wanna talk to you and I realize that it is snowing and I thought this would be the perfect way to talk ." he said making their way over to a bench that was in the courtyard. She sat down on the bench and he sat beside her. "I love you." he said looking at her. "Oh no. What did Ryan say to you?" she asked. "Nothing why would Ryan say something to me? What does he have against you?" he asked her. "A little too much. We did grow up together." she said looking at him."Well then what are we going to talk about and why?" she asked. "We are going to talk about the future and-" he said as he got down on one knee as the clock struck twelve andpulled out a black box and opened it. Inside was a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle and diamonds all on the band and engraved inside was the words '_I Love You' "_Courtney Leigh Matthews, will you be my wife?' he asked her

**A/N: Did you like it? I hoped. I put a lot of thought in how to do the proposal and I thought this would be good. Feedback is always loved regardless if its good or bad I still wanna know.**


	18. Mommy!

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Chapter 18:

There are three parts to this chapter . Sorry! Please dont hate me for it! I had too if I wanted to do what I wanted to.

She was in shock. She couldnt believe those words just came out of his mouth. "Nikolas, I dont know if we can. I mean we only been dating for four months and-" she kept going on and on "Court-" "Your probably not even divorced yet and-" "Courtney-" "You dont have to do this just because we had a fight and-" "Courtney will you listen to me for just a second?" he said speaking louder than her. She sat there silently as he was still on the ground. He grabbed her two hands and held them. "I didnt ask you to marry me because of the fight. I actually got you this ring last week when I got your braclet and neckless I just didnt want to give it to you just yet. This wasnt how I originally planned to do this, but thats a diffrent story and yes I am now offically divorced. I got my papers saying it was final last Friday. I love you and you love me and I want to spend the rest of my life with yoiu." he said looking at her. "I know and I do love you too its just I dont want to take it to fast." she said as her eyes began to fill up with tears. "I know and we can be engaged as long as you want. I just want to know if you'll be my wife in the future." he said. She let a stream of tears fall down her cheek as she answered. "Yes I will marry you." He smiled real big. He slid the ring on her finger as she was watching. When he was done she didnt give him a chance to stand all the way up before she kissed him. She pulled away. "I love you." she said looking at him. "I love you too." he said. "We have to go back to the party for atleast another ten twenty minutes." she said. He looked disappointed. "Yeah I know." she said as she grabbed his hand and they began walking inside. "I feel the same way you do." she started laughing as they enter the building.

Once back inside she went and showed Carly her new ring. "Wow. Thats better than what I got this New Years." she said. "Yeah, but your already married." Courtney said back to her. "I know. Congratulations." Carly said as she hugged her. Sonny was the next to congratulate them and then Elizabeth and Lucky. They decided to leave soon before all of Port Charles was over there and she would never be able to leave. She had to make sure Ryan had a way home before she left. "Ry?" she said. "Yeah?" "Do you have a way back to my loft or do I need to take you?" she asked him. "I got a way." he said giving his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later." she said as she walked away. "Be good. No trouble either" she shouted before they left the building. "Where are we going?" she asked Nikolas. "I dont know. Where do you want to go?" "I dont care." she said as she held his hand. "How about we get a room tonight." "Okay." she said. They went to the desk and got a room where they spent the night with no sleep but all play.

The next day they woke up pretty late compare to usual. They didnt get up til 10 and they were usually up by 8 because of Nathan or work. "Wake up." Courtney said pushing Nikolas. "What?" he mumbled. "I said wake up. Its ten and we have to get Nathan and take Ryan to the airport by three." She said as she got up and put her clothes back on. "We still have time to kill." he said looking at her. "No we dont. I have to see my brother before he leaves. Now lets go before I leave you here." she said. He got up and got dressed. They went and picked Nathan up at Audrys who wanted to talk their ears off and congratulate them on getting married.

When they arrived back at Courtney's loft the door was locked. She unlocked it with her key and walked in. On the couch was Lulu and Ryan asleep. Courtneys mouth dropped. She could still see clothes on their bodies so she knew it was okay for Nikolas to walk in. "What the-" He said right before she covered his mouth. "Shh" she said as she made her way over to the couch. She went over to Ryans ear and they screamed "Wake up!" in it. He jumped. Nikolas and Nathan began laughing. This woke Lulu up also. "Good morning Lulu." Nikolas said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well this is Courtneys place and well-" "Its okay that your here I dont mind. As long as nothing happened." She said looking at Ryan. "I swear. Nothing happened. We watched Saw and that was it." "Okay. Im believing you." "Well it was nice seeing everybody but I've gotta go. I got work at twevle" Lulu said as she got up and put her shoes on. "I'll walk you out." Nikolas told her as he gave Courtney Nathan. They walked out the door.

"So" Courtney said. "So?" Ryan responded. "Whats going on between you and Miss. Lulu?" She looked at Ryan. "Nothing. We are just friends." he said looking at her. "Thats good, because I couldnt marry Nikolas if you and Lulu had something going on. It wouldnt feel right. It would feel like our family doesnt branch off." She said looking at him. "What do you mean marry?" Ryan asked. "Nikolas and I decided to get married and I dont care what you have to say because I know that it will probably be negative." she told him. "No it wont. I just want to say congratulations and I already knew he was going to do it."

"What?" she said. "Yeah. He asked Mike when we were at Kelly and then told me what he was going to do." "Oh my god. Ryan I am going to kill you." she said. "Why? What did I do this time?" he asked her. "You knew and didnt tell me. I used to always tell you what you were getting. Its what brothers and sisters do for each other." "Yeah true. But this was diffrent. It wouldnt have meant the same if you knew and besides Nikolas threatened to kill me if I told you and well I believe that he could and get away with it so I kept my mouth shut." He said looking at her. " Your right. I love you." she said hugging her brother. "I love you too." he told her hugging her back.

Later that same night:

"So?" Courtney said sitting beside Nikolas on the couch. It was now nine thirty and Nathan was in the bed sleeping. "So" Nikolas responded looking at her. "Dont repeat me." "Okay I wont." he said back to her. "Well we need to set a date if we are going to be getting married." she said looking at him. "Okay. Pick a month and year and the day." he said looking at her. "No. You have to help me. We are in this together. Im not going to be doing this by myself or there is no wedding let alone engagement." she said "Fine. We'll lets pick a month and then a year because we cant pick the day until we know the year." "Well I want it in the summer." "Then we will have it in August, that way its not to hot but its still the summer and its the month we met." he said looking at her. "Okay that sounds good." she said looking back at him. "What year?" She mumbled something. "Wait what was that?" he asked her. "This year." she said again just a little bit louder. "Alright say it one more time but louder." he said again. "I said this year." she said looking at him and then turning her head quickly. "Wait, wait. Is this coming from the same person who wanted to tell me no because she wanted to take it slow and now she wants to get married in the same year?" he said looking at her with a big grin on her face. "Well, it sound good at the time but I mean we are already engaged and think about it if we do get married this August, since it isnt a leap year we could get married on the day we had our first date." she said now looking at him. "Okay. If that is what you want." he said looking at her. "That is what I want." she said looking back at him. "I love you." He told her. "I know." she said back. She was grinning really big now. "I know." he said mocking her. "Well I know you love me and I love you too." she said. "Thanks" he said as he got up and walked over to his desk. He was trying to be smart like she was earlier to him.

Eight months later. The day before their wedding and after their rehersal dinner. Sorry I skipped so far ahead but I need to so I could end this chapter and you'll see how. Okay things you should know: Courtney moved in with Nikolas not to long after New Years, ELizabeth is seven months pregnant and she is having a little boy and Courtney and Elizabeth are now friends.

"Hey." Courtney said to Nikolas as she came up behind him at the table. "Yeah?" he said turning around. "Listen Carly needs me to go with her somewhere real quick, so I'll just meet you and Nathan back home.Okay?" she told him. "Okay. I'll see ya home just dont be to long." "I wont promise. Love you." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek."I love you too." He said back to her as she walked away. The dinner was over and almost everybody left anyway so it was all right. He couldnt believe that in less than twenty four hours him and Courtney would be married.

It was thirty minutes after Nikolas arrived home with Nathan that Courtney finally showed up. "Hey." She said as she walked through the door. "Is Nathan asleep?" she asked him. "No and I have to tell you something that happened on the way home today from dinner as well." He said leaning up in his chair and put his arms on the desk with his fingers laced. "What do you have to tell me that happened and is that why he isnt a sleep?" she asked him thinking it was something bad. " Yes and this is what happened. Nathan and me were in the car driving home when he asked me -" he was cut off by Nathan running in screaming.He stopped as soon as he saw Courtney "Hey sweetie." she said as she bent down to pick him up as he ran over to her. "Mommy!" he said back. This was the first time Nathan has ever called her this and she was in shock and Nikolas just looked at her with this weirdlook on his face as they just looked at each other with Nathan still in Courtneys arms.

**A/N: Sorry I had to skip on you it was I didnt know how long to drag out the whole wedding thing and I put in there how they picked there date. I hope you like it. I didnt want to drag it all out to long because then it would get boring to read. Reviews are always great!**


	19. Big Day

Disclaimer: I own very little and GH isnt in my list no matter how hard I wish.

Chapter 19:

A/N: Kristina is only three in my story and not five. Sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry that its taking me so long my nieces were visiting.

It was the day of the wedding. Nikolas got ready with the groomsmen , Lucky, Sonny, Ryan and Nathan, who was the ring bearer, in one side of the house while Courtney got ready on the other side with Carly, Elizabeth and Lulu as well as Kristina who was the flower girl. The wedding was going to be outside at Spoon Island in the garden. The guys were wearing just plain black tuxs.

"Big day today huh?" Lucky asked his brother."Yeah. To tell you the truth, I cant believe that its only been one year." Nikolas said as he was helping Nathan down off the dresser and handed him a black box.He had just got done getting dressed and Mike was going to take him for a walk. "You wanna know what happened last night after Courtney got home?" Nikolas said as he was buttoning his shirt. "Not if its anything like what I walked into that one day. No. Sorry." Lucky said putting his tie on. "No its not. I promise." he said as he turned to face his brother. "Courtney got home about thirty minutes after I got there. She walked in said hey and asked if Nathan was sleeping and I told her no and that I had to tell her something. She was like okay and does it have to do why he isnt asleep yet. I looked at her and was like yes. I started telling her what I was going to tell her and Nathan came screaming in." Nikolas said looking at his brother. "What were you going to tell her?" he asked. "Hold on. Im getting to that part. Anyway as I was saying he ran in and then stopped screaming and running when he saw Courtney. She was like hey sweetie and he ran over to her and she picked him up and you'll never guess what he said." "What did he say." "Hey mommy." Nikolas said looking at his brother. "Wow. I didnt know he was calling her mom not that it matters because she basically is his mother." Lucky said looking at his brother. "He wasnt. He started calling her that yesturday. He usually calls her C. and Courtney and I decided a while ago that we wouldnt make him call her mom because biologically shes not even though if you ask me she is his mother." "So how did this start?" Lucky asked. "We were driving in the car and he was silent for most of the ride and then he said something, so I turned the radio down and asked him to say it again. He said. "Wheres mommy?" and at first I thought he was talking about Emily so then I asked him. "Are you talking aboiut C?" and he was like "Yea." so I dont know where he got it from or when he decided to call her that." He said putting his tie on. "What did Courtney say?" "Well we talked about it last night until like one in the morning. She said that she didnt want to take Emily's place even though she wasnt here." "Emily doesnt have a place though." Lucky said cutting his brother off. "I know and I told her that and I was like well here are the two options.1) We can continue letting him call you mommy because he did start that on his own and its not like hes stupid or anything. Your like his mother but he knows that Emily is his real mother or 2) We can tell him to stop calling you that and to call you C or whatever." "Well what did she say?" Lucky asked. "She said since he started that on his own that she will allow it but she wants him to know that even though she isnt his mother by blood she still loves him like it and that is what we agreed on." Nikolas said as he was sitting putting his shoes and socks on.

At the other part of the house, Courtney was telling everybody over there what happened last night. They all thought it was just the sweetest thing. The bridesmaids were wearing blue dressed that resmembled the one she was wearing the night he proposed to her. Courtney was wearing a strappless dress that at the top was tight and was satin with design and the bottom poofed out. Courtney was in the room with the bridesmaids and she was already dressed. She was sitting on a chair talking to everybody when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it just in case its Nikolas." Carly said as she got up and answered the door. She talked to whoever it was for a minute before telling them to come in. It was Mike with Nathan in his right arm. "Momma." He told Mike as he pointed to Courtney. "Is that your mommy?" He asked Nathan. "Yea." he responded. Mike went and sat beside Courtney. "You look beautiful princess." Mike told her. "Thank you daddy." She said as she gave him a hug. "Here." Nathan said handing a black box to Courtney. The room was silent. They were just watching Nathan. "What is it?" Courtney asked Nathan. He nodded is head. He didnt know what it was. She opened it.In it was a heart shaped locket with a picture of Nathan in it and a note that said 'Here's your something new'. "Did you get this for me?" she asked him. "No." he responded. "Daddy." "Oh daddy got it for me." she said. He said something in gibberish which Courtney or anybody else couldnt make out. Mike helped Courtney put it on. "What time is it?" Courtney asked. "Time to get married now lets go." Carly said back. "You ready?" Carly asked her as she handed Courtney her roses. "Been ready." she said back. "You got your something blue, new, old and borrowed?" Carly asked her. "New" she said as she pointed to the locket. "Old and borrowed" she said as she pointed to the earrings "and something blue." she said as she left her dress half way up her leg to show her garter. "Great. Lets go." Carly said. "Okay." Courtney said as she followed Carly and everybody else out the door.

They all got up and made their way outside right before the garden. They stood behind the tall bushes that way Nikolas couldnt see Courtney until she came out. The groomsman were waiting for them. Ryan and Lulu were the first to go. "Hey Lucky." Sonny said as his arm was around Elizabeth's arm. "Yeah." "Since we traded at the wedding do you think we could trade for a little while longer." Sonny said. "What are you talking about." "He's talking about wives Lucky." Carly told him. "No thats okay. You can have yours back and I'll take mine home with me." Sonny and Elizabeth looked at each other."He just doesnt know that baby is mine does he?" Sonny said to Elizabeth. Her and carly began laughing. "Oh he has no idea." She replied right before they left. Then it was Carly and Lucky. They were the best people. Nathan and Kristina were suppose to be next but Nathan didnt go down. Just Kristina did. Nathan stood there scared. He didnt know who half of those people were. He turned around and ran out of the aisle towards Mike and Courtney behind the bushes. "What wrong sweetie?" Courtney asked him as she squated down trying hard not to get her dress dirty. He said something in gibberish. She could tell he didnt go down because he was scared. "Why dont you just run to daddy baby?" she asked him. He shook his head no. "Okay. How about you go down with me?" He looked at her and thought to hisself for a minute before nodding his headyes. "Okay then thats settle." She said as she stood straight up. "Daddy do you mind if you carry him in your right arm?" She asked Mike. "No problem." He said as he picked Nathan up. "You ready now?" She asked him. He shook his head yes.

Everybody was starting to worry where Courtney was. Some didnt see Nathan run out. It was a few minutes after he did that Courtney was finally coming. She had her arm in her dads while he held Nathan with the other one. When Nikolas saw Nathan he just shook his head slighty as she just laughed quietly. "Pass him to Lucky, when we get up there." She told her dad just loud enough for him to hear. "okay." he whisper back to her. They got up beside Nikolas when Nikolas took him from Mike and passed him to Lucky. Mike gave Courtney away and sat down beside her mother. They went on and had a traditonal ceremony. When they got to the vows the preacher asked "The rings?" "Right." Nikolas said as he turned around to Nathan and held his hand out. Nathan reached in his pocket inside his jacket and pulled out two rings and place them in Nikolas's hand. "Cute.' Courtney told Nikolas. "We had to pratice that all morning." he said back to her. She just smiled. The proceedewith the vows which were the tradidtonal ones because Nikolas thought if you write your own, you weredomed. "Courtney. Do you take Nikolas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked. "I do" She said while looking at Nikolas. "And Nikolas, do you take Courtney to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Nikolas responded. "Then by the power invested by me I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher said as he closed the bible. "Dont take to long now. We're hungry over here." Lucky said as Nikolas pulled Courtney towards him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and kissed her. Everybody began clapping. They only kissed for about a minute when she pulled away. Nikolas turned around and grabbed Nathan from Lucky and held him in his left arm as his right one was wrapped with Courtney's and walked down the aisle with her. They stood at the end thanking everyone for coming and then took pictures.

When they were done they went and joined everyone else at the reception. "I would like to introduce to everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Nikolas Cassidine." Lucky said over the mic. Everyone clapped as they walked in and had their first dance to 'Must Be Doing Something Right'. They danced along with everyone else for a little while until it was time to eat. While everybody was eating Lucky stood up. "Now that Im eatting, I can make a toast." He said as he held his glass up and people let out little giggles at the remark. "Its great pleasure to see my brother and nephew happy now but even a greater pleasure to have Courtney a part of our family. Congratulation guys." he said as everybody raised their glasses and said "Cheers." It was now Carly's turn. "I dont have much to say" she said as Sonny said. "Thats a shocker." "Shut up Sonny. Anyway as I was saying I dont have much to say except that I wish you's happiness with lots of memories and I'm glad that I now have a brother-in-law and a nephew. The only thing that Im waiting on now, Courtney, is a neice so you better get moving." Carly said as she held her glass up and everybody toasted to that to. "You're going to have to wait a while for that one Carly." Courtney told her as she sat back "Hopefully not to long." Carly said as she passed Courtney and wentto dance with Sonny.

They danced a little bit more before it was time to take the garter off and throw the bouquet. Jessie caught the garter and Lulu caught the bouquet. After that was over Courtney went and sat down and talked to Carly and her old best friend Maria who came in just for her wedding. "So who is this little guy?" Maria asked as Nathan climbed on Courtney's lap. "This is my baby." she said rubbing Nathan's hair. She could tell he was getting tired because he put his head on her chest. "Your momma never told me you got knocked up and had a kid." Maria said. "He's not mine biologically. I just married his dad. You know you havent got any smarter than the last time I talked to you." Courtney said to her friend. "Oh well Im sorry its just I havent talked to you in like four years." "I know and sorry I never called." Courtney said back. "No its fine. You've done real good with your life. Better than I would have ever imagined and Im happy for you." "Thanks. Im happy with the way my life turned out also." She said as she kissed Nathan on the forehead. "Yeah the only thing thats missing is my neice." Carly said. Maria just laughed. "Carly, I told you once. You are going to have to wait for that one." She said as she spotted Nikolas walking towards her. "Now drop it." Courtney said back to Carly. "Nikolas must be on his way over." Courtney just shook her head yes. "Hey baby." he said as he sat beside her. "Hey." "Is he sleeping?" he asked her. "I dont know. Carly is he sleeping." "Yes he is sleeping." Carly told Nikolas. "Want me to take him that way he doesnt ruin your dress?" Nikolas asked Courtney. "No he's fine. Hes not dirty or anything and he took his shoes off before climbing up here." "Okay. If thats what you want." he said. "Hes fine. Really. Besides, I want to spend time with him before we leave." "Yeah that reminds me. We have to leave in like thirty minutes so Im going to take him to Elizabeth and Lucky. They're leaving now because Elizabeth is tired from the pregnancy and Cameron is about passed out." "Okay." she said as she passed the sleeping baby to Nikolas. "Be back in a minute.Love you" he said as he kissed her and walked away. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that let alone a husband."Maria said."Yeah I know I got lucky."Courtney said. "Yes you did and that'll be you in a few months anyway." Carly said. "What will be me?" Courtney asked not knowing what she was talking about. "Pregnant and tired." "Carly drop it please atleast for right now. Trust me when we decide to have more kids, I will let you know first. Okay?" "Fine." she said as Sonny made his way to the table. "Love you, have fun in Fiji,and the wedding was great and I had funand make sure you tell Nikolas I said bye." Sonny said giving Courtney a kiss on the forehead."Lets go Carly. You have your own kids at home and stop trying to talk Courtney into getting pregnant." Sonny said as he started walking away. "Better be soon though." Carly said as she walked away before Courtney could responded. "Well I've gotta go. I have a long drive back. I'll call you sometime." "Okay bye." Courtney said as she gave her a hug. "Ready Mrs. Cassidine?" Nikolas said as Courtney jumped. She didnt know he was behind her. "Yes Mr. Cassidine." She said as she got up. They said goodbye to everybody who didnt leave yet and left.

They got to the hotel about fifthteen minutes later. "Ready?" Nikolas said as he took the key from the clerk. "No. You have to wait down here until I call you." She said as she went to grab the key from him but he pulled it back before she could. "Why?" "Because I need to get ready and I know that if you go with me I wont be able to." She said as she looked at him. "You dont have to get ready though. The only thing Im going to be doing is taking you out of that dress and making love to you until its time to leave tomorrow." He said eyeing her. "Stop that. There are little kids around." she said trying hard not to laugh."I dont care. Im not losing this fight." He said. "You're going to because I didnt spend a lot of money on lingerie for nothing." She said quietly. "Baby we have all week for that. Now you are wasting time arguing with me." "No because Im going to win this one." She said as she looked at him. "If thats what you wanna think." He said as he started walking towards her. She turned around and started walking backwards."What are you doing?" she said as she watched him walking towards her."You better be careful. You might trip over your dress."He said as he walked fast to catch up to her.He picked her up."I guess Im going to have to carry you up there then." he said as he made their way to the elevator. She just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And tell me how you are going to get the door open?" "Easily. You are going to open it." "Really and what makes you think I would do that?" she asked as he carried her off the elevator. "Because you wouldnt be so comfortable in my arms if you didnt want to." he said making a comment about how she didnt fight him. She opened the door and he shut it with his foot behind him. He laid her on the bed and put his hands around her wrist. "Okay so you won that one but I want the next one." she said looking up at him. "Deal." he replied as he bent his head down and kissed her. He took the dress off like he wanted to and made love to his new bride all night until it was time to go the next day.

A/N: Anyway did you like it? I hope. Reviews are always good and I need to thank everybody who does give them to me. I love it. I really do and dont ever stop unless the story gets sucky and even then I want you to tell me!


	20. NyQuil

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 20: (I think!)

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.Thanks also to whoever is reading my new story High School High (if you havent read it yet you should!) Anyway I know the story has gotten kind of boring I know but it will get a lot interesting because there will be problems soon trust me. Anyway here is the next chapter!

It has been six weeks since they got back from Fiji. They have settled into married life and things have finally started to calm down. Today was Elizabeth's baby shower. The baby was due in about two to three weeks. It was a little boy and this is where we pick up from.

He got up that morning about eight. His wife was still sleeping. he felt her toss and turn all night when she was getting up to go to the bathroom. He figured he would let her sleep in because she hasnt been feeling well lately. Nathan woke up not to much longer after that. Nikolas made him and Nathan breakfast and gave him a bath. He was going to go to his aunt's baby shower later and of course he had to be clean. It was now eleven o' clock when his wife came down the steps.

"Morning." He said as she made her way beside him on the couch and put her head on his chest. "You okay?" he asked her. "Im tired." she said softly back. "I figure you would be thats why I let you sleep in. I felt you moving last night." he said moving her hair from out of her face. "Wheres Nathan at?" she asked not seeing the little boy anywhere. "He is upstairs taking a nap." he said. "Already?" she asked him. "Well Elizabeth's baby shower is today and its a one so I figure I'd give him a nap so hes not fussy." he said. "I forgot that was today." she said. "Dont worry about it." he said. "I guess I better go hop in the shower than." she said. "No." he said. She looked up at him. "What do you mean no?" she asked him. "I dont want you going. I'm going to make you chicken noddle soup and give you NyQuil so you can go get some rest." he said. She just smiled. "You sure?" she asked him. "Positive. Now go back to bed and I'll be up and a minute with you soup." he said. "Okay." she said as she gave him a kiss. "You better hope that what ever I have that I cant pass it on to you." She said as she got up and walked up the steps.

It was ten minutes later before he was up there with her soup. "Got it." he said as he brought it into the roo,. "No. Really?" she asked. "Atleast we know when you are sick that you havent lost your sarcasm." he said as he gave her the soup and sat on the bed beside her. "Is it good?" he asked her. "It taste like all the other Campbell Chicken Noddle Soups I had before." she said. "Okay." He said as he got up. "I'm going to take a shower and then get ready to go to the shower and then get Nathan ready. If you need anything hollar." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked into the bathroom. She finished her soup and then took some NyQuil. Not to much longer did she fall asleep. Nikolas walked into the bedroom and saw her fast asleep. He covered her with the comforter and then got dresses.

When he was done getting Nathan dressed and left the house. He arrived at Lucky's right before one. "Hey." he said. "Hey where is Elizabeth at?" he asked. "Oh I had Monica call her in to the hospital for me so it could be a surprise. Where is Courtney?" Lucky asked. "Sick as a dog so I made her stay home." Nikolas said. "Are you her father or husband?" Lucky asked. "What is it with everybody being sarcastic today?" Nikolas asked. "Well you sounded more like her dad than husband." Lucky said. "Whats wrong with her?" "I dont know. She doesnt know. If she doesnt get any better I'll probably take her to the doctors." Nikolas said. "Oh. Well you dont have to stay until five then." Lucky said. "No I will its not a problem." Nikolas said. "Well in other words I dont want you to stay past three. At three I want you out of here." Lucky said. "Why?" Nikolas responded. "Because your wife is sick and you should be with her. And dont worry. We will keep Nathan tonight for you's." he said. "I'll leave at three but Nathan is coming with me." He said. "No. Cameron is going to want to play with him and besides I dont know how much longer we'll be able to have Nathan spend a anight because I dont think we can handle two toddlers and an infant." Lucky said. "Okay what ever." Nikolas told his brother.

The party didnt start until a little bit after one because Elizabeth was running late. She got everything she wanted for the baby and was happy to see Nikolas and Nathan there but was kind of upset that Courtney couldnt make it. She was as big as a blimp and looked like the baby was coming. Nikolas left after he said goodbye and gave Nathan hugs and kisses and told him to be good.

When he got home he walked up to his bedroom to find his wife missing. "Thats odd." he thought to hisslef and then he heard. "Hey. Why arent you at the party?" behind him. "Hi honey nice to see you too. Why arent you in bed?" he asked her. "Im hungry." she said holding up the half gallon container of chocalate ice cream. "I see that. Lucky told me I had to come take care of you because you are sick." he said as they made their way over to the bed and sat down. "You could have stayed. Where is Nathan?" she asked. "Lucky wanted to keep him." Nikolas said as he opened his mouth for some ice cream. "Here.' she said. "Feeling any better?" he asked her. "No. I still have a couch and runny nose as well as my throat, stomache and head hurts." she said. "Mmm. NyQuil didnt work?" he asked her. "It put me to sleep that was about it." she said eating some more ice cream. They sat there for about five more minutess in silence eating ice cream.

"Im done now. Are you?" She asked him. "I guess we are. Its all gone." he said. She just laughed. "It wasnt full when I got it so you cant blame it on me." she said looking at him. "I know." he said looking at her. He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back and placed her back on the bed. He started kissing on her neck before she pushed him off and ran to the bathroom. He waited on the bed for her to return. "You okay?" he asked. "No. Im sick. Duh" she said as she went and sat back beside him. "Get some more clothes on." he said. She was just wearing a pair of his boxers and a shirt of his as well. "Why?" she aksed. "Im taking you to the hospital so get more clothes on unless you want to go like that." he said looking at her. "Are you sure you want to go." she said looking at him. "Yes are you going like that?" he asked her. "Let me get sweat pants and a hoddie on." she said back to him as she got up and went over to her dresser and pulled out sweats.

They got to the hospital about twenty minutes later. They had to sit in the waiting room for about two hours before she was even called. "So much for this being called in emergency room." Nikolas said. "Thats what I say." she said as Monica walked up to them. "Nikolas, Courtney what brings you here?" she asked. "Im sick." Courtney said. "How long have you's been waiting?" Monica asked. "Almost two hours." Nikolas said. "Alright let me go see what is taking so long." Monica said as she walked away. Courtney's cell phone began ringing. "Hello?" she said as she answered it. "Hey Courtney. Where are you?" "The hospital Carly." she said back. "Why?" "Im sick." "Whats wrong with you?" Carly asked. "Runny nose, cough, throat, stomache and head hurts and well thats about it." "Oh. I was calling to see if you want to hang out tomorrow so just give me a call if you feel any better tomorrow." Carly said. "Oaky." she said. "Call me and let me know whats going on when your down and I love you." she said back. "Love you too." Courtney said as she hung up the phone. "Carly?" Nikolas said. "Yup." Courtney replied.

"Courtney Cassidine?" The nurse said. "Follow me." she lead them back into the room. The nurse took her tempature and blood pressure as well as he weight. "The doctor will be in momentarly to see you." she said as she left the room.The doctor came and and drew some blood and checked on everything else and told Courtney she would be back shortly when shes done running the test. It was about twenty minutes later when the doctor came back in. "I know what is wrong with you." she said. "Is it contagious?" Nikolas asked. "No and thank god for it too." the doctor said as she diverted her attention to Courtney. "You have a cold." she said. "Thats it?" Courtney said. "No thats not it. Here comes the part tha you cant get rid of." she said.

A/N: Mmmm. I know its shorter than the last couple of ones but I will update sooner I promise. I just been really busy lately. Reviews are always loved!


	21. Telling The Family

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Chapter 21:

"Whats wrong with her? Is it something we can fix? Is it going to involve surgery? Doc. give me some damn answers will you?" Nikolas said. "Nikolas! You're suppose to let him tell us and then we ask questions. Thats how it usually goes." Courtney said wishing he would just shut up already. "Alright. Sorry. Okay Im just worried about you and whatever the problem is we wil fix it okay baby?" Nikolas said. "Nikolas! Do not and I repeat do not open your mouth again until I tell you to because we still dont know whats wrong." Courtney said irritated. The doctor was standing there trying so hard not to laugh at the two of them. He nodded his head yes.

"Okay doctor you may now tell us what is wrong with me." Courtney said. "Well, I'll go ahead and answer his questions real quick." The doctor said as Courtney thought 'Oh my god just tell me what the hell is wrong. I dont have forever you know' she shook her head and diverted her attention back to the doctor. "Its not going to invovle surgery atleast some of them dont but it is an option and you cant really fix it." the doctor said. "Courtney you are six weeks." the doctor said diverting his attention to Courtney. "Wait what?" Nikolas asked. He was lost. "Im confused what exactly are you talking about?" Nikolas asked again. "Oh my god Nikolas Im pregnant." she was really irritated. The doctor just laughed quietly. "Oh." he responded. "I see in your records that this is your first child. Correct?" he asked Courtney. "Biologically yes." she said. "What exactly do you mean by that?" The doctor asked. "Well the person to my right who cant shut up is my husband. We recently got married. It was six seven weeks ago when we did and he has a son from the previous marriage and Im his legal guardian now." she said.

"Oh ok. So then this isnt you first kid and you know what to do then?" The doctor asked Nikolas. "Oh I didnt have him thats not exactly possible you know what I mean?" Nikolas said. Courtney just shook her head. She could tell he was lost in confusion. "Okay." the doctor said looking back at Courtney. "You need to take prenatal vitamins everyday and we will schedule you a doctors appointment for next week." He said as he got up. "I'll be right back." he said as he walked out the door. "Are you okay? Did you take anything while we were waiting?" Courtney asked getting up and taking off that hospital gown and putting her clothes back on. "Im ok." he said looking at her. "You dont act like it." She said as she slid her slippers on. "Yeah Im fine. We've just been here for a while." He said. "And it came as a shock as well." "I know. I was here. I could tell you were confused." she said as she sat on the chair with him.

"Wait. Did you know you were?" Nikolas asked her. She looked at him. "Yes I surely did and I like throwing up everything I eat as well because it feels good." She said sarcastically. "Alright nevermind." he said as the doctor walked back in. "Alright here are your vitamins and your papers with you next appointment on it and your hospital papers and take so cold medicine for the cold and it looks like it should be gone in two to three days." He said handing her papers. "Okay. Thank you." she said as she grabbed her hoodie and put it on and they walked out of the hospital.

They went home that night and took a bath and then it was off to bed. They woke up the next mroning about nine thirty. They didnt have Nathan to wake them up so they got to sleep in. Nikolas woke up before Courtney and went downstairs. She woke up shortly after he did. "Morning beautiful." He said as she walked down the steps. "Morning." she said back. "Hungry?" he asked her. "Yes." she said back. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I dont know." she said. "You dont have any cravings?" he asked her. "Just chicken." she said. "But I dont want that for breakfast. I want eggs with cheese with toast, bacon and milk." she said. "Well thats not to weird." he said as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

They ate at the table and then went into the living room. "What time are we getting Nathan back?" she asked. "Never." He replied. "Dont lie to me what time?" she asked him again. "I said never. Liz and Lucky are going to keep him forever. I dont want him no more." "Nikolas Cassidine!"Courtney yelled while she smack his chest. "What?" he asked her. "Dont you ever say that about that baby again now when are we getting him back. " She asked again. "About tweleve." he said. "Its almost eleven now." she said. "I know so you better go get dressed so we can leave." he said. " You gotta get dressed too. You cant go out in just your boxers" she said. "I know but all I have to do is throw on pants and a shirt. I know it will take you forever" he said looking at her. "Fine. Im going to go get dressed now." she said as she got up from the couch right before he pulled her back dont on his lap. "I love you" he said. "I love you too." she said abck to him as he kissed her.

They were on their way out when Liz and Lucky called saying they were going to drop Nathan off. There was a knock on the door." Hey. Come on in." Nikolas said as Lucky, Liz and two boys in his arms. "Daddy." Nathan said. "Here go to daddy." Lucky said as he passed Nathan on to Nikolas. "Heavy?" Nikolas asked Lucky. "Well we got your 25 pounds and out 32 pounds so not really just more weight on one arm then the other." Lucky said as they made their way into the living room. "Wheres Courtney at?" Liz asked. "Sitting on the couch." he said as they walked into the living room and Nathan spotted Courtney. "Mommy." he said. "Yup thats mommy." Nikiolas said as he sat beside Courtney on couch. Nathan got up and went to give her a hug and kiss and then got down and said. "Can I go play?" except his words werent exactly clear but they could understand him. "Go ahead baby." Courtney said.

"You look alot better than Nikolas said you looked yesturday." Liz said. Courtney just looked at Nikolas. "What? You were sick." he said. "No I look better than I did yesturday I just feel the same." Courtney said. "Whats wrong?" Liz asked. "Im six weeks." Courtney said. "What?" Lucky asked. "Oh your pregnant." he said. "Okay I got you now." "That was faster than your brother." Courtney said as the girls just started laughing. "How long did it take him?" he asked. "Well the doctor said it and I was like waht? Wait im confused and then you got this one who starts yelling "Im pregnant no shut up." I was scared let me tell you." he said. "I didnt yell at you and besides if I did you deserved it because he wouldnt shut up it took the doctor five minutes after he told me I had a cold just to tell me that." Courtney said. "Oh. Congratulations." Liz said. "Than you." Nikolas said back. "Well we gotta go to Audry's. She wants us to have lunch with her so we gotta go." Lucky said. "Alright. I'll talk to you later and thanks again for watching Nathan for me." Nikolas said. "Bye Courtney." Liz and Lucky said. "Bye." she replied. They walked out the door and Courtney picked up the phone. "Who you calling?" Nikolas asked. "Carly." she said back. "I better be the one to tell her or Im never going to hear the end of it." she said as she dialed Carly's number.

Courtney didnt tell Carly over the phone so Carly and Sonny was coming over. "We've gotta tell Nathan." Courtney said. "You want to tell him now or after Carly leaves?" He asked. "After Carly leaves will probably be best." She said. "Okay then we'll do that." Nikolas said as there was a knock on the door. "Carly." Nikolas said as he pointed in the direction of the door. "I know. I know." she said. "Hey." Carly said as Courtney answered the door. "Hey." Courtney said as she hugged Carly and they made their way into the living room.

"So how are you feeling today?" Carly asked. "Same as yesturday." She answered as they sat down. "Oh. Wheres Nathan at?" Sonny asked. He liked playing with Nathan when they visited each other. "He's playing. I'll get him in a minute." Nikolas said. "We have something we've got to tell you." Courtney said. "Damn it Carly I told you no to." Sonny said after Courtney finshed her statement. "I havent talked to Courtney since Friday Sonny." Carly said. Nikolas and Courtney just looked at each other confused. "Yeah but you knew since Thursday and besides I've been telling you since they got married not to." Sonny said back. "Lets just see what they have to say before you have a heart attack over there." Carly said. "Proceeded." she said again. "Wait no. What were you's talking about?" Courtney asked. "I'll tell you in a minute now tell me." Carly said. "Im pregnant. Im six weeks along." Courtney said. "I knew it. I wasnt jumping to conclusions Carly." Sonny said. "Oh my god. I cant believe it" Carly said as she pratcially jumped on Courtney. "What were you's talking about?" Nikolas asked.

"Oh well you see Sonny and I decided to have another baby and we found out Thursday that Im two months." Carly said. "Oh." Nikolas said. "I told Sonny that I wanted Courtney to be pregnant with me so we can do all kinds of things together and he told me not to call her and tell her to get pregnant." Carly said. "Thanks Sonny but Im not in High School anymore. I can handle myself." Courtney said. "Its going to be a little girl." Carly told Courtney."What is?" she asked. "Your baby. My neice." Carly said. "How do you know?" Courtney asked her. "Trust me I know. I bet you that that baby is my neice. If I win I want to be the godparent." Carly said. "Deal." Courtney said back because she was going to have Carly be it anyway.

They stayed or about an hour before they got a call saying the boy's trashed the kitchen and Max and needed help. "You wanna tell Nathan now?" Nikolas asked. "Sure." Courtney said. "You want to get him or me?" She asked. "I'll get him. Stay here." Nikolas said as he got up and went into Nathan's playroom. They made their way back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Courtney. Nathan didnt know what was going on. He thought he was in trouble. "Sweetie we have something to tell you." Courtney said. He said something in gibberish and wouldnt stop. "We know who he takes that after.' Courtney said. Nathan stopped and looked at her. "How would you like a brother or sister. You know like Cameron, he's getting a brother how would you like one of those?" Courtney asked. Nathan looked at her. "No brother." He said but not that clear. "Okay. No guarentee though. Its not like we exactly shop for the gender." Nikolas said. "Baby." He said as he pointed to Courtneys stomache. He was smart for only being two and a half. "Baby." Courtney said back. Nathan went and sat on her lap and put his head on her stomache. "Im going to get dinner started." Nikolas said. "You want chicken?" he asked her. "Please?" she responded. "Okay." He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

**A/N: How did you like it? Reviews are always good. I love them actaully. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy lately and I dont know how but oh well. Promise next update will be soon!**


	22. A Girl

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except my new really really soft socks that was two for ten at the store!

Chapter 22:

A/N:Skipping around on you in this chapter sorry!

Courtney and Nikolas was asleep when they got a phone call. "Hello?" Nikolas said as he answered the phone. "Okay.I will be right there." Nikolas said as he hung the phone up. "Who was that?" Courtney asked rolling over. "Lucky. Elizabeth went into labor and I need to go get Cameron from the house." Courtney just looked at him. He was out of the bed and putting some clothes on. "The lady that lives next door has work at two and she said that she would watch him until I got there." He said as he buckled his belt. "Okay." Courtney said. "Go back to sleep." Nikolas said as he came over and kissed his wife bye.

He opened the door. "Are you Nikolas?" the lady who was in her mid-fourties asked. "Yeah." "Okay. Here is his bag and Lucky said that he would call you in the morning." The lady said. "Okay. Thank you for watching him until I got here." Nikolas said. "I would have watched him all night but I got work soon but he is such a sweet little boy." The lady said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "And I want to also congratulate you." She said. "For what?" he asked. "Liz was telling me that you are expecting one of your own in May." she said. "Yeah we are. Thanks." "No problem." The lady said as she walked out. Nikolas went into Camerons room and took the sleeping baby from his bed and took him to the car.

He put Cameron in Nathan's bed because he saw that Nathan wasnt sleeping in there and in fact Nathan was in his bed. Nikolas walked into his bedroom and took off his jeans and put on his sleeping pants and climbed in the bed beside his son. He shifted the bed causing Courtney to wake up. "Did you get him?" she asked. "No I lefted him there and left him a note saying call your uncle in the morning." Nikolas said quietly. "Is he in Nathans bed?" She asked him. He nodded his head yes and then said "Why is Nathan in our bed?" "Because after you left he woke up and instead of me putting him back in his bed I wanted to be lazy and not get up." She said as he just smiled. They talked not to much longer before they drifted off in sleep.

Nikolas woke up a second time from the phone ringing. It was Lucky. Elizabeth had a little boy and wanted Nikolas to bring everybody down there when they all woke up. They were down at the hospital by ten thirty. "Hey." Nikolas said as he knocked on her door. "Hey. Come on in." Lucky said back. Cameron was in Nikolas arms and Nathan was in Courtney's. "Hey." Courtney said. "Wheres the baby at?" "He's in the nursery getting his first bath." Liz said. "What did yous name him. "Lucas Bryant" Liz said. "Oh." Courtney responded. "He was 7,7" she said "and 21 inches long." "Thats not to bad. Nathan was 7.9 I wanna say and only 20 inches long." Nikolas said. "Cameron was actually bigger but Lucas hurt more then Cameron did." Liz said.

"Yeah. The way this one eats she'll be pushing out a ten pound baby and we will be totally skipping the newborns clothes and straight into 3-6 months." Nikolas said. "I dont eat that much." Courtney said back. "What!" Nikolas said to that. "Alright listen to this. She had fruity peebles this morning at like eight and then on our way here we are coming up on a burger king and this is what I hear "Oh Im hungry baby can we stop and get some cinnie minnies please?" she said and I learned last week that you dont tell a pregnant women no so we stopped and got some." Nikolas said as Lucky and Liz started laughing. "How did you learn that one?" Lucky asked. "I dont even want to discuss it. It bring backs not so good memories." Nikolas said. They stayed at the hospital for about an hour before they had to go. They were going to keep Cameron for Elizabeth and Lucky until she got out of the hospital.

It was the begining of May. Carly had a baby girl just two weeks ago. Her name was Kara Ann. She was 7 pounds exactly and Courtney was told she was having a boy but Carly still swore it was a girl. Courtney was putting the crib together in the nursery.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Nikolas asked when he walked into the nursery. "Sitting on my fat ass playing with a screwdriver you?" she asked. She was annoyed that he would ask her that when it was obvious. He just shook his head. "Want help?" he asked her. They havent been on each others good side between her hormones and everything else it just havent been good. "Nope Im almost done." she said. "Why dont you let me finish it so you can go take a nap." he said. "I've been doing it for the last hour by myself. Im almost done just let me finsh it." she said. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?" He asked her. "You can leave me alone that would be nice." She said. "Is that what you really want?" He asked. "Im not sure if I want you to leave me alone or to look at the front page of tomorrows news paper and read the headlines that says 'Man was killed with screw driver by pregnant wife. She pleads insanity." she said as she held up the screw driver. "Whatever." he said quietly as he walked out of the room.

He knew that they have been on the outs but he was trying hard.They hadnt been spending much time with each other lately either. She was stressed out from work and the baby was due in like two weeks and what not. He didnt know if she was really mad at him or was it just the pregnancy but he wished he knew. He went into his bedroom. Nathan was taking his nap. Nikolas decided to read over some papers for the family business since he was by hisself now and had nothing else to do.

He was laying in bed reading his papers when he felt the bed shift. He felt hands. He looked and it was his wife. He placed his papers on the night stand and looked at her. "Im sorry." she said as she looked back at him. "I know you didnt mean it." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Its just Im stressed out from the foundation and trying to get things done before the baby gets here, spending time with you and Nathan and it all gets to me." She said as she placed her head on his chest. "And then the baby hasnt moved all day and it scares me." she said. "Did you call the doctor?" He asked her. "Yes and she told me to wait until five and if the baby still hasnt moved then I need to go see her asap." she replied. "Oh." He said as he was now playing with her hair.

She moved so she was now holding her pregnant self up with her elbows. "I hate fighting with you and threating you with screw drivers." She said. "I hate fighting with you too." He said as he kissed her. "I guess we'll think twice again before having sex after the baby is born." She said. "No we wont. We will have more kids after the two we already have. You wont be as stressed out on the next one as you were on this one because I wont allow it." He said. "More kids? How many more would you like? The way your talking you want me pregnant for the greater part of the decade and unless you start popping out some you arent getting very many more." She said. He just laughed. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said back to him.

It was now almost five o'clock and they were eating dinner. "Mommy?" Nathan asked. "Yes sweetie." She answered. "I'm done can I go watch Madagascar?" He asked her. "Yes you may." she said. It was just her and Nikolas left at the table. "Has the baby moved since earlier?" He asked her. "No but Im going to finsh eating this piece of steak before I go in. It'll only take me about two minutes to finish and Im not going in an empty stomache." She said looking at the steak in front of her. "Okay. I'll call Lucky and tell him to meet us at the hospital so he can take Nathan for me." "Okay." She said back.

They were almost finish when the words "Oh my god." Came out of Courtney as her facial expression changed. "Whats wrong?" Nikolas asked her. "I Im having a contraction and my water just broke." She said as she gripped the table from the pain. "Are you sure?" Nikolas asked. "No Im wrong. I just pissed all over my self and got my shirt all wet." She said as she stood up. "Alright. Go ahead to the car and I'll get Nathan ." He said right before he ran out of the kitchen. "Whatever." She said as she made her way to the car.

They got to the hospital and Monica was there. She sat with Nathan until Lucky got there to pick him up. "You excited?" She asked the little boy. "Yeah. Is Uncle Lucky coming to get me?" He asked her. "Yes he is. Just dont give uncle Lucky to much trouble because if you do he'll cry like a little girl." Monica said. She knew Lucky since he was a little kid and first moved to Port Charles said. Nathan just laughed. "Hey." Lucky said as he walked over to them in the waiting room. "Hey Uncle Lucky." Nathan said. "Hey Lucky." Monica said as she stood up. "He's all yours." "Okay. How is she doing?" He asked his Monica. "Shes in the worst pain of her life how do you think shes doing?" She asked him. "Your right sorry. Keep me posted will you?" He said as he grabbed Nathan up from the seat. "I will." she said as she kissed Nathan goodbye. "Oh and tell Liz that if she doesnt want to work graveyard tonight to call me and I can find somebody else that way you wont have three little ones by yourself" Monica said. "I told her she probably wouldnt have too but she was like 'No I'll go and besides Courtney probably wont give birth until tonight and I want to see the baby' So I was like whatever." Lucky said. "Okay then tell her I'll see her tonight." Monica said as Lucky and Nathan got on the elevator. "Can do." He said right before the doors shut.

Courtney and Nikolas where in the room when the doctor same in. It was now eight. "Okay, Courtney you are already dialted four so you only have six more to go." The doctor said. "Any questions?" He asked her. "Yes. The baby is two weeks early. How bad is that?" She asked him. "Well you ate pretty healthy for the most part and the baby looks healthy so there shouldnt be anything wrong except the baby will probably be a premie but since its only two weeks off it should be a healthy one." He said as he looked at her chat. "Okay." She said. "I'll be back in just a moment. Im sending a nurse in." He said as he walked out the door. "You okay?" Nikolas asked her. "No these contractions hurt like a bitch." She said as she felt another one coming.

It was one o'clock the next morning. It was May 4 and the baby was born. "You have a baby girl." The doctor said as he passed the baby to get cleaned off by the nusres on duty. Elizabeth was one of them. "Wait did you say a girl?" Nikolas asked. "Yes you have a little girl." Elizabeth said as she brought the baby over to Courtney so she could hold her. "She weighs six pounds and eight ounces and shes twenty inches long with a head that is eleven inches around. She has dark hair and blue eyes on which I have a feeling that wont change but then again you never know" Elizabeth said.

After she gave birth Courtney got cleaned up and they moved her to a room. Nikolas called everybody and told them that Courtney gave birth to a healthy little girl but no name was picked out yet.Nikolas and Courtney were laying in the hospital bed with the baby talking ."So what are we going to name our little girl?" Nikolas asked. "I like the name Natalie. Its close to yours and Nathan's" she said as she held the baby. "Okay then Natalie it is and what about her middle name?" Nikolas asked. "I'll let you pick that one out." She said. "Okay." He replied. He thought for a minute and then said. "What about Michelle? Its close to Michael after your dad." he said. "Okay." she said back. They fell asleep quickly, well Courtney and the baby anyway Nikolas couldnt go to sleep. He laid there all night looking at his girls thinking about how much he loves them and Nathan.

A/N: How do you like it. There probably wont be but like ten more chapters unless you's reallywant me to write more but I dout it. My writing has gotten pretty sucky lately and I realized that so yeah anyway reviews are always good and I obviously have never given birth I am only sixteen or I will be in two months anyway so I made it as real as I know it which is only what my sisters tell me (I have two nieces and four nephews) so until I have kids I wont be able to write good enough details so bear with me please!


	23. I Told You!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing no matter how hard I wish it still aint working!

Chapter 23:

It was the next day and it wasnt even before nine o'clock before they had their first visitor. None other than Carly. She came without Sonny because he didnt want her going that early because of the time Courtney had given birth but she couldnt resist the urge. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Nikolas said as he door opened. "Is she awake?" Carly asked as she came in the room. "Natalie no. Courtney yes." He said as he walked back over to the bed.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Courtney said looking at Nikolas. "I know." He said pulling out his wallet. "Why does he owe you twenty bucks?" Carly asked. "Because we betted on who was at the door." Courtney said as she held out her free hand. "Who did you say and who did he say?" She asked. "I said you and he said a nurse because Sonny wouldnt allow you to come this early." She said. "He didnt want me too. I had to sneak out the house." She said. "I told you!" Nikolas said. "I know but we didnt bet on that." She said as he placed the money in her hand. "Thanks I love you." She said. "Yeah I know." He said back.

"So this is my beautiful neice." Carly said looking over at the baby in Courtneys arm. "Yup." She said back. "So you guys named her Natalie?" Carly asked. "Natalie Michelle." Nikolas said. "Aww. Can I hold her?" Carly asked. "Yes you may." Courtney said. Carly went over to the sink and washed her hands. "Here." Courtney said. "I told you she was a girl." Carly said looking at the baby. "I know." Courtney said back.

"Im going to call Liz and Lucky and see if Nathan is awake." Nikolas said. "Okay." Courtney said. "I'll be back." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. "I bet Nathan is excited." Carly said as she sat on the bed beside Courtney. "He is. He helped me pick out stuff for the baby." Courtney said. "I take it you got a lot of blue then?" Carly asked. "No not really. Nathan went shopping with me and he wouldnt let me buy anything blue. He had it in his head that mommy was giving him a baby sister." Courtney said as she left out a laughter. "He's a smart kid." Carly said.

It was thirty minutes before Carly gave the baby back to Courtney and told her that she better get going before Sonny gets too mad at her for leaving him with three kids. Carly was about to walk onto the elevator when the doors opened and it was Liz and Lucky with Nathan. They didnt want to bring Cameron or Lucas right now they decided to wait until Courtney got home with Natalie to let them see her. "Hey Carly." Liz said. "Hey. Hi Nathan." Carly said. "Hi Aunt Carly. Where is my mommy and daddy at?" The little boy asked her. "They are with your baby sister." she said back as she watched his eyes get big. "Can I talk to you for a minute Liz?" Carly asked. "Sure. Lucky go ahead and I'll meet up with you in a minute." She said as her and Carly sat on the couch. "Whats up?" Liz asked her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Nikolas said as he opened the door. "Daddy." Nathan said. "Hey." He said as he picked the little boy up. "Wheres Liz?" He asked. "Talking to Carly." Lucky said back. "What?" Courtney asked. "Yeah I know. I was thinking the same exact thing you are." He said. "Wanna see you baby sister?" Nikolas asked Nathan. "Yeah." He said. Nikolas made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge of it with Nathan on his lap. "This is your baby sister Natalie, sweetie." Courtney said. "I told you mommy." He said back to her. "I know you did." Courtney back to him. "What did he tell her?" Lucky asked. "That she was giving him a baby sister." Nikolas said as Lucky just laughed. "You wanna hold her?" Nikolas asked his brother. "Sure let me hold my neice." Lucky said.

He picked the baby up and held her close to him. "Now I have somebody to spoil rotten." He said as the baby opened her eyes. "Oh, I see you have your fathers hair and big head but your mothers eyes which is a good thing." Lucky said. "She doesnt have a big head." Elizabeth said as she walked in. "She has a smaller head then your sons did." She said as she made her way over to Lucky and the baby. "Shes gorgeous isnt she?" Liz asked Lucky. "Yes she is." He said. "So what were you and Carly talking about?" Lucky asked. "Nothing you need to worry about." Liz said as Lucky passed her the baby.

Nathan stayed with them most of the day until eight when Lucky came back for him. They had visitors all day long. The doctors told Courtney since she was in good shape that she could probably leave tomorrow afternoon. They didnt get out of the hospital until six the next night but they were happy that they got to get out especially Courtney because she wanted to be in her own bed.

Lucky, Elizabeth, Sonny, Carly and all the kids were waiting for Courtney and Nikolas to arrive home. They walked in and there they were. "Hey." Courtney said as she walked through the door. "Hey. Welcome home." Carly said. "Come with us." Liz said. "Where too?" Courtney asked. "Just give Natalie to Nikolas and come with us." Carly said. "Okay hold on." Courtney said. "You wanna come with me?" she asked Nathan who shook his head yes. "Alright come on." She said as she picked him up and followed Carly and Elizabeth.

"What did you's do to my house?" She asked them as they were walking up the steps. "You'll see." Elizabeth said. "Close your eyes." Carly said. Nathan and Courtney closed their eyes. She felt a nudge from the back and she knew it was Carly. She began to walk forward and then heard. "Stop!" from Carly. "Alright you can open them." She said as Nathan and Courtney opened their eyes. "Oh my god." Courtney said. It was the nursery. Elizabeth and Carly had done it while she was in the hospital. "The babys room needed to be fixed for a little girl so we did this for you." Carly said. The room was baby purple and baby green.with Natalie written on the wall. Pink is so over rated these days. Courtney hadnt picked out a baby theme yet because well she couldnt decided and the doctors werent 100 sure the baby was a boy they just thought. She liked what they did to it."Thank you's so much." Courtney said. "It was our pleasure." Elizabeth said. "Besides this is our only neice and well we want the best for her." Carly put in as Courtney laughed.

It was a month after Natalie was born and her and Nathan both had a doctors appointment today. They were eatting at Kelly's visiting their grandpa and waiting on Nikolas to get there. "Mommy can I have pancakes please?" Nathan asked. "Yes you may." Courtney replied. "Whats sissy going to get for breakfast?" Nathan asked. "Baby cereal." Courtney told him. "She doesnt want baby cereal though." Nathan said. "She wants pancakes." He told her. "Shes not old enough to have pancakes just yet." Courtney said. "Okay." He said dissappointly back to her.

"Is this the new baby?" Georgie asked her. "Yup thats my baby sister Nattie." Nathan said as Georgie just smiled. "She beautiful.She looks just like you did when you were this small except she has mommys eyes and not daddys like you." Georgie said. Courtney just laughed. "She is pretty." Nathan said back. Nikolas walked in right before they ordered. "You order?" He asked his wife. "The baby cant have pancakes dad." Nathan said. "I know this but thank you." Nikolas said. "Getting ready too." Courtney said. They ordered their food and waited for it. When it was done they ate it then Nikolas paid and left Georgie a five dollar tip.

They waited in the waiting room and Natalies name still havent got called yet. "Im going to see where her doctor is." Courtney said as she got up. "May I help you?" The lady behind the conor said. "Yes my daughter has an appointment at ten and its now fifthteen after so I wanna know whats going on?" she asked. "Was her doctor, Dr. Watson?" The lady asked. "Yes why?" Courtney asked. "He was replaced. He move out to California. It was short notice so he got replaced by Dr. Drake." the lady said. "Okay where is Dr. Drake then?" she asked. "There was an emergency but Dr. Drake should be here any moment now." She said. "Okay." Courtney said as she walked back over to Nikolas.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her. "Her doctor got replaced by somebody else and there was an emergency so it'll be a few minutes." Courtney said. "Nathan Cassidine." The nurse said. "I'll take him and then I'll find you two." Nikolas said as he got up and kissed his wife. "Okay." she said as they walked away. "Natalie Cassidine." The nurse said five minutes later after Nikolas and Nathan left. "Finally." Courtney said as she picked the carrier up with the sleeping baby in it. "Right this way." The nurse said. She took them into the room and got the babys height, weight and temp. and told Courtney that the doctor would be right in.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Hi. Im Dr. Drake and you are?" The doctor said. "Courtney and this is Natalie." She said. "Oh. Shes beautiful." The doctor said. "We're just going to do a check up today with some shots correct?" Dr. Drake said looking over Natalie's information. "Correct." She said. "Okay lets get started." The doctor said. Dr. Drake check everything and made sure Natalie was okay and then said. "I'll be right back with the shots." "Okay." Courtney said.

Not even two minutes the door opened. "Your wife and daughter is in here Mr. Cassidine." The nurse said. "Thank you." He said as he shut the door behind him. "So you like her doctor?" Nikolas asked. "They seem nice." She said. "Where is the doctor at?" He asked. "Went to go get the shots." She said. "Ouch. I dont know if I wanna see my little girl cry." Nikolas said. "Well get over it shes getting them how did it go with Nathan?" She asked him. "Pretty good. Hes only 30 pounds. Lite weight." Nikolas said. "Shut up." Courtney said. "Well Cameron is like 35 and only a few months older and Nathan eats more then he does." Nikolas said. "He has fast metabolism." Courtney said.

"I got a sucker mommy see." Nathan said holding up the lolipop. "I see it." Courtney said. The doctor walked in not noticing Nikolas and Nathan were in the room. "Doctor this is my husband Nikolas." Courtney said as Nikolas and the doctor looked at each other and the words "Oh my god." Came softly out of Nikolas's mouth as he realized who the doctor was.

A/N: Did you like it? Do you know who it is? Probably it isnt that tricky but then again it is you really have to think about it. Anyway I want to thank you for reviewing and reading and dont stop reviewing please.


	24. Earmuffs

Chapter 24:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

"Whats wrong?" Courtney asked him right after he said that. "What?" He said. "You said earmuffs sweetie." Courtney said as Nathan covered his ears. "Oh my god. Now tell me what thats about" Courtney said. "Mommy? Can I take the earmuffs down now?" Nathan asked still holding his hands to his ears. "Yes you may." "Dont worry about it." Nikolas said as he picked Nathan up. "We are going to go see if aunt Liz is working so we can get more candy." Nikolas said. "Whatever." Courtney said back to him. "Wait." Nathan right before they were leaving the room. "What?" Nikolas asked. "We didnt give sissy a kiss goodbye or mommy." Nathan said. "You want too?" Nikolas asked. "Yes." Nathan responded. "Okay." Nikolas said as him and Nathan gave Courtney and Natalie a kiss and left.

"Sorry about that. He doesnt like doing the whole shot thing." Courtney said looking at the doctor. "Its fine." The doctor said. "You look pretty young for having two kids. How old are you?" "I turned 23 in March.My husband is older than me but my kids are only three and a month so its not that bad."Courtney replied while the doctor was giving Natalie her shot. She began crying. "Okay. We are all done and now all you have to do is check out. She seems pretty healthy so shes fine." The doctor said. "Okay thanks." Courtney said as she grabbed the things and walked out.

Nikolas went and met up with Liz. "Earmuffs." He said to Nathan. "Why didnt you tell me?" He asked Elizabeth. "Tell you what?" she asked back. "That Emily is back in town." he said. "Wait. Emily is back?" she asked. "You work at the hospital you should know theses things." He said. "I didnt know she was back. How did you find out?" She asked him. "Kids had doctors appointment." He said. "So she was Nathan's doctor today?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"No Natalies. Shes now Natalies doctor and I dont think she knew that Natalie was mine until I came in the room and Courtney introduced us not that we need that. She goes by Dr. Drake now" He said. "Oh." She said. "So Courtney is still in the dark about it then?" She asked. "Yes." "You better tell her. Port Charles for being such as small town things do get around pretty quickly." She said. "I know I just dont know how to tell her." He said. "Shes not going to care but you better tell her." Elizabeth said. "Nathan you want a lolipop?" She asked the little boy who took his hands down from his ears. "Do I have to do earmuffs again dad?" Nathan asked. "No. We are going to wait for mommy and sissy to get here so we can go." Nikolas said as Courtney came around the cornor.

"All ready?" She asked. "Hey Liz." She said. "Hey. Hows my neice doing?" She asked. "Healthy." Courtney said. "I'll be right back." Nikolas said. "Where are you going?" Courtney asked. "I'll be right back and when I do we are leaving so talk now." He said as he walked away. "He's been acting strange." Courtney said. "How?" Elizabeth asked. "Well he took Nathan and I took her and she has a new doctor named Dr. Drake and shes young and looks like she just got out of med-school and when she walked back in it was like he had to go for some odd reason and wouldnt tell me like just now." Courtney said. "Oh" Elizabeth said. She knew one thing. Never get in the middle of Courtney and Nikolas's fights because it was trouble for anyone who dared to get in the middle because when things get bad they get bad.

Nikolas walked around the hallways of the hospital looking for her. Finally he heard his name. He turned around and it was just the person he wanted to see. He walked up to the person who called him. "What the hell are you doing back in town Emily?" He asked her. "Well let me see. First I have a son here second Patrick got a job here and there was an opening so I took that which Im now your daughters doctor and third because my family is here." She said. "First you dont have a son. Just because you are his mother biologically does not mean shit in my eyes. Second thats nice for Patrick but you didnt have to come back with him and after today you arent being my daughters doctor for the simple fact I dont trust you and third Emily what family do you have left? Do they even know your back because Elizabeth surely didnt." He said.

"Today was my first day." She said. "Yeah I guess so." He said. "No matter what whore you got to replace me in my sons life it isnt going to work for very long because I am taking you back to court for custody." She said back at him. "Oh thats funny." He said. "For the simple fact that I wasnt the one that replaced you. Nathan was." He said. "Yeah whatever. He knows Im his mother." Emily said back. "Okay you left right before Nathan's first birthday he probably seen you a total of once a week before you left and in his eyes you arent and another reason that this is funny is you have been absent for two years in his life so I dont care. You can try but hell will freeze over before you take him from me. By the way you dont know Courtney and she isnt a whore-" he said. "Oh thats right she probably got paid better than that." Emily threw in. "You better watch what you say because right now Emily Im not in a good mood but as I was saying." He said. "Courtney isnt a whore and she is a better person then you'll ever be." Nikolas said right before he walked away. "This isnt over." Emily yelled as Nikolas didnt bother turning around but just simply gave her the finger and kept walking.

Nikolas walked back to the waiting room were Courtney, Liz and the two kids were at. "Lets go." Nikolas said as he hit the button. Courtney could tell he was mad. "Whats wrong?" She asked him. "Dont worry about it." He said as he stood in front of the doors of the elevator so they wouldnt close. "Bye Liz." Courtney said. "Bye. Call me later." She said. "I'll be calling you from jail to go get my kids." She said. "By the looks of it I'll be killing their father today." She said. "Bye Nathan." Liz said. "Bye Aunt Liz. Tell Uncle Lucky hi and Cameron and Lucas too." he said. "Okay." Liz said as she watched them go in the elevator. She went back to the nurses station where she saw Emily at.

"Hey Elizabeth." Emily said. "Hey. I heard you were back." Elizabeth said. "Nikolas?" Emily said. "Yup. He didnt tell me why or anything like that though." Elizabeth said. "I came back because I want what is mine." Emily said. "What exaclty would that be Emily?" Elizabeth asked not really wanting to argue but knew it was coming. "My son. My family and my friends and whatever else barbie has of mine." Emily said. Elizabeth just laughed because she remember thats what she used to call Courtney and regrets it. "What?" Emily asked. "I use to call her barbie when I first met him but Courtney is really nice and I hate to tell you this but she didnt take anything from you." Elizabeth said.

"Yes she did. She has my son calling her mommy. My best friend sticking up for her." Emily said. "No she never told Nathan to call her mom. He called her C until the night before she married Nikolas and thats when Nathan started calling her mom. He did it all on his own." Elizabeth said. "Sure." Emily said not wanting to believe her. "And as far as her taking your best friend away Emily, if your talking about me, Im not your best friend let alone your friend because if we were you wouldnt have left and never called me but if you want advice dont ruin Nathans life just to get back at Nikolas for moving on and having the family that you always dreamed of having." Elizabeth said right before she walked out.

"I think I should drive." Courtney said. "No I'll drive" Nikolas said back as they put the kids in the car. "Well I think that if I want my kids to die today that you should drive but if I want them to live I should and right now I want my kids to live even though Im not so sure I want their father too because he's being an ass." Courtney said as her and Nikolas were standing outside the car. "Well I cant help it." Nikolas said. "Then tell me what is wrong." Courtney said. "Oh my god. Didnt I tell you not to worry about it. Just in case I didnt here I go again. Dont worry about it Courtney. It has nothing to do with you so leave it alone." He yelled across the car to her. They were in the parking garauge and everybody who was in there heard them arguing.

"If you dont want me to know and want me to stop asking you then you need to stop getting pissy with me every two seconds." She yelled back. "Get in the car." He said back to her. She looked at him. "No. Im not allowing you to drive because your pissed off at god only knows what." She said back. "So now your saying that I would put our kids in danger then?" he asked her. "Not on purpose but if I was to let you drive right now yes." she said. "You cant tell me what to do with my kids Courtney!That is something you need to grasp real quick." He said.

She thought about it for a minute. "No Nikolas I cant but you cant tell me what to do with them either and if I feel that they are in danger then Im not allowing it." She said. "Will you please get in the car so we can drop Nathan off with Monica." he said. It wasnt four yet but Monica had to work at five so he was going early. "Whatever." She said. She got in the car and neither one of them said anything to each other the whole car ride.

After dropping Nathan off they went back home. Still not a word. Courtney got Natalie and went inside. She sat on the chair and fed the baby her bottle. Nikolas came in and sat down on the couch and acted like everything was fine. "Is she eating good?" He asked her. She didnt say anything but simply nodded her head. "Are you mad at me?" He asked her. "Mm." She responded. "Think about that question for a minute and then ask me again." she said looking at him. "What the fuck Courtney!" He said back. She just looked at him. "Whats wrong now?" he asked her.

"You!" She yelled back as she placed the baby in the carrier. "Ever since we were in the doctors office with Natalies doctor you have been an ass." she said. "Is there something going on that you dont want me to know about?" She asked him. "Oh is that your way of asking me if Im cheating?" He asked her. "I never accused you of cheating but since you brought it up whats going on between you and Natalies doctor and dont tell me nothing because there is something." She said. He just laughed and put his hands over his face. "Dont you think that if I was to cheat on you dont you think I would do it with atleast somebody hotter than you? I mean get real here Courtney. You may be blonde but I know you arent stupid." He said.

"Forget it Im leaving." she said as she put her shoes on. "I'll pick Nathan up from Monica." She told him as she lifted the carrier. "Um no you wont. You arent going no where with my kids." He said. "You know what Nikolas Im tried of you telling me what I can and cant do with Natalie and Nathan. They are just as much my kids as they are yours." She said back. "Natalie maybe but Nathan isnt." He said. He knew he shouldnt have said that. "Whatever." Courtney said as she walked out the door. "Courtney wait." Nikolas said as he watched her walk out the door and slam it. "Wait." He said again following her. "For what? I told you Im leaving." She said as she got into the car. "Can we please talk?" He asked her. "Why so you can tell me how you have more rights over the kids then I do and we can continue arguing? I think I'll pass." She said as she back out of the drive way.

She went to Kelly's and had dinner with Elizabeth. She didnt tell her how big her arguement was with Nikolas or that they even had one. Elizabeth never mentioned Emily's name either because she knew they were probably still arguing. "I gotta get going home." Elizabeth said. "Yeah. Tell everybody I said hi. I gotta go get Nathan from Monica." Courtney said. "Okay." Liz said as she hugged Courtney and gave Natalie a kiss. Courtney went and picked Nathan up and went back to Kelly's. Lulu and Ryan were sitting at a table when she got back. "Hey sis." Ryan said. He had moved to Port Charles back in Febuary and was going to go to school with Lulu in the fall. "Hey." She said as she sat down at the table with them.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her. "I dont know. I've been asking that question all day." She said. "Oh so I take it that you and Nikolas are arguing then?" Lulu asked her. "Yup" she replied. "Sorry to hear that. Can I hold Natalie?" Lulu asked. "Go ahead hon shes your neice." Courtney said. "I know just making sure." Lulu said as Courtney's phone began ringing. "Hello?" she said. "What?" "I told you I would." "Dont worry about." She said into the phone. "I dont know." she said back as Lulu and Ryan began laughing. "Earmuffs sweetie." Courtney said looking at Nathan. "Earmuffs Uncle Ry." He said. "Okay." Ryan said. Nathan and Ryan covered their ears. "I said that I didnt know. When you want to stop being such a pompous asshole husband call me." She said as she flipped her phone shut which hung up on Nikolas.

"Okay no more earmuffs." Courtney said looking at Nathan and Ryan. Lulu was laughing. About a minute later Ryan's phone began to ring. "Hello?" he said as he answered the phone. 'Hey its me dont tell your sister that you are talking to me.' Nikolas said. "Are you having me followed. I mean how do you know where I am?" Ryan asked. 'I heard Nathan talking to you in the background anyway dont tell Courtney. She is probably sitting across from you and giving you that look that says if you are talking to my pompous asshole husband I will kill you.' Nikolas said as Ryan looked up and began laughing. "Yup. Now what can I do for you?" Ryan asked. 'Its simple. Tell Courtney that you will watch Nathan so she can come home and talk to me because I know that she wont come home with the kids if she thinks we are going to argue.' Nikolas said. "Okay are yous?" He asked. 'No I wanna settle this but like I said before dont tell her you were talking to me.' He said. "Gotcha and you owe me." Ryan said before he closed the phone up.

"And who was that?" Courtney asked. "Maxie." Ryan said. "Why who did you think it was?" He asked her. "Earmuffs Nathan." She said. Nathan covered his ears. "my pompous asshole husband." She said. "I got an idea." Ryan said. "What is that?" she asked. "I dont like it when you and Nikolas fight because I mean you two love each other so much and if you two cant make it to one year there is no hope for anyone else especially me." He said. "Dont get married and you wont have a problem." she said. "Alright me and Lulu are going to watch Nathan and Natalie for you while you go talk to Nikolas." Ryan said. "I dont know about that." Courtney said.

"You have too. Its my turn to return the favor. You always made me go talk out my problems with my girlfriends." Ryan said. "Thats different." Courtney said. "How?" Lulu asked. "There are kids involved and we are married." Courtney said. She couldnt believe she was now arguing with teenagers. "Too bad. Thats why we said we would watch them. Now dont make me take you over there myself." Ryan said. "Whatever. I swear to god if anything happens to my babies you two better run because I will kill you. You two will be second and third on my list." She said. "Whos first on your list?" Lulu asked. "Nikolas." Courtney said as she walked out the door. "It was Nikolas on the phone wasnt it?" Lulu asked. "Yup." he responded.

She got home and went into the living room. "Nikolas?" She yelled. There was no response. She walked upstairs to see if he was there. She went into the bedroom and saw rose petals on the floor. She felt somebody come up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Shhhh." He whispered in her ear. She smiled big. "If you think this is going to make me forget about earlier your wrong." She said. "I know it wont. I know you." He said. "I am, however, going to tell you why I was the way I was today." He said. "Why was that?" She said as she broke his hold and turned around. "Im going to tell you on one condition." He said. "Whats that?" She asked. "You dance with me." He said as he hit the play button on the remote. Their song came on. She just looked at him. "Well?" He said. "Okay." She said back.

"Alright first off Im sorry for what I said to you right before you left about Nathan. I didnt mean it but I knew that what I said would hurt you and thats sort of why I said it and then I realized that I dont like hurting you because everytime your sad Im sad." he said as he pulled her closer. "Okay." she said. "And the reason I was the way I was earlier is because I do know who Natalies doctor is. I know her personally. Im not cheating on you. I never could make love to anyone else but you." He said.

"Okay so how do you know her then?" Courtney asked. "I know Dr. Drake or Emily as I should say because she is Nathan's mother." He said. Her eyes got wide. "What?" she asked him. "Yes that is Nathans mother. I was furious earlier as to why she is back in town. So when you came out I went and I found her when I left you alone at the hospital today." He said. "I take it you found her then?" Courtney said. "Yup." He said. "What all did she say?" She asked him.

"She said that she was going to take me to court for custody of Nathan amoung other things which I really dont want to talk about." Nikolas said. "Why not?" Courtney asked. "Because I know that if the things she said could set my temper off I know that you would be about ready to kill her." He said as he smiled real big. "And you dont want me to do anything stupid." She said. "Oh baby. That wouldnt be stupid. You would be doing alot of people a favor. I just dont think I could raise our kids without you and not have you laying beside me everynight." He said.

She smiled. "You forgive me?" He said. She looked at him. The song 'I wanna be closeto you' by Avant came on. She looked into his dark brown eyesand then kissed him. She pulled away. "I forgive you." She said. She gave him another kiss. He kissed her back and wouldnt stop. Next thing they knew it was seven thirty and they had to go get the kids. "We have to go get the kids." she said. "I know he said back."

Ryan and Lulu were sitting at the same table with the kids when two people walked in. Lulu was now feeding Natalie a bottle while Nathan was eating ice cream that his grandpa brought him with his Uncle Ryan. "Hey Lulu." The girl said. "Hey Emily. When did you get back in town?" Lulu asked. Ryan had no clue who she was. Lulu knew that this must have been what Nikolas and Courtney were arguing about.

"The other day. I got a job down at the hospital. Patrick was needed for surgery so we decided to come back." Emily said. "Is this your boyfriend?" She asked Lulu. "No." She replied. "We arent allowed to date but even if we could we wouldnt. Shes not exactly my type."Ryan said looking at the girl. "Did Luke tell you you couldnt go out with him?" Emily asked. "No my sister did." Ryan said. Lulu knew Ryan wasnt going to be too happy when he found out who Emily was especially if he had a temper like Courtney which he did.

"Who's your sister and why cant yous go out?" Emily asked while Patrick stood beside her. "Because my sister married her brother." Ryan said. "Dont listen to Nikolas Lulu." Emily said. "Oh so your sister is-" Patrick began saying. "Courtney." Emily finished knowing he didnt know her by that but by barbie. "Yeah. How do you know her?" Ryan asked. "Ryan Im sure Patrick and Emily want to eat so how about we leave them alone." Lulu said. "Hell no. I wanna know who these two people are and how they know my sister." Ryan said.

"Aww. Uncle Ry you are suppose to say earmuffs. Mommy is going to hurt you now. She told you this before. How many more times is she going to have to?" Nathan said. Lulu just laughed. "Im sorry.I forgot. Just dont repeat every word your mother says. It get freaky kid. I felt like she was yelling at me when you said that."Ryan said while Emily just admired the little boy she once gave up. "Do earmuffs for me now?" Ryan said. "Yes." Nathan said as he covered his ears. "Ryan just let it go okay. I dont want a scene in front of Nathan and Natalie. We'll get in trouble because you know Courtney and Nikolas will jump our shit especially Nikolas." Lulu said.

Nathan took down his earmuffs when he saw somebody in the window. "Look Uncle Ry. Mommy and daddy are here." Nathan said as he got down and ran to the door. "Great." Emily said. "This isnt going to be good." Lulu thought to herself.Nikolas opened the door and let Courtney in first. They didnt see Emily and Patrick there at first. "Hey mommy." Nathan said. "Hey sweetie." Courtney said as she picked the baby up and her eyes met Emily's. She turned her head around to look at Nikolas. "Damn it." He said.

A/N: Sorry its long but I hope you like it. I left off there before it gets to long to write but I will update soon promise. Reviews are always loved. Also next chapter will explain the whole Patrick thing as well as why Emily left. Nathan does earmuff because most three year olds repeat everything they hear. I know my neices and nephews do.


	25. Reliving The Past

Chapter 25:

Disclaimer: Same as the last 24!

"Well we are going to get something to eat now. Nice seeing you again Lulu. We should hang out sometime." Emily said a Lulu just nodded her head. Emily and Patrick went and sat on the other side of the diner."Dont say a word to them." Courtney told Nikolas just loud enough for him to hear. "Okay." He said. "Hey mommy?" Nathan said as they walked to the table. "What sweetie?" She said looking at him. "Uncle Ry said a bad word earlier." He said. Nikolas gave Ryan a look. "Sorry. It slipped. I wanted to know who theses two people were and how they knew my sister." He said pointing in Emilys direction.

"Nice attire Court." Ryan said. Courtney looked down and realize she was wearing Nikolas shirt with her jeans and flip flops with her hair in a messy bun. "Thanks its from the line of losing track of time and throwing on what you find on the floor so you can get your kids." She said. Lulu just laughed. "Let me guess you lost track of time by trying to curl your hair but you wound up burning yourself and gave up because your hair looks a little rough sis." Ryan said. "No why would-" She stopped before she could finish. She hit Nikolas on the arm. "What?" He said trying hard not to laugh. She gave him a dirty look. "It looks great baby. Its a must for the new line." He said as she shook her head.

"Mommy when are we going home?" Nathan asked. "Soon baby. Why are you tired?" She asked him. "Yeah. Im ready for bed." He said. "Okay. Why dont you just put your head on my chest and go to sleep like you do when your sick?" She said. "Okay." Nathan replied back as he placed his head on her chest. His eyes started getting heavy.

"How dark is it Lulu?" Courtney asked bending her neck to the left so she could see. "Not to bad but I dont think make-up can cover it. Sorry." She said back. Courtney looked at Nikolas. "I wont do it again." He said. "You always say that and yet you do it darker everytime." She said. "Anyway Lulu I was going shopping Friday and wonder if you wanted to come with me." She said. "If you promise you will not spend two hours like you did last time in Victorias Secret." She said. "I promise. Nikolas dont want me going in there anyway." She said. Nathan was now asleep. "I just dont see the point of spending so much money on things like that when it comes off in like two minutes anyway." Nikolas said. Ryan and Lulu were just laughing. "New conversation please. We dont want to know about your sex life." Ryan said. "I agree." Lulu responded.

"Can you believe that he has the nerve to do that?" Emily asked Patrick. "Do what?" Patrick asked back. "Flaunt his happy little family in front of us when we know its not that happy at all." She siad back. "How do you know?" Patrick asked. "Trust me I know. Nikolas never looked at anyone like that before." Emily said. "Do you wanna know what its called?" Patrick said. "Lust?" Emily replied. "Exact opposite. Its love. He loves her and she loves him and there is no denying it." Patrick said. "I just want my little boy back and as far away from them as possible." Emily said. "And we will try to do that. I promise you." He said as the waitress came over to take their order.

"We have Nathan's thingy tomorrow." Courtney said. "What thingy?" Nikolas asked back. "For pre-k." Courtney said back. "Did you forget?" She asked him. "No I didnt." He said as she just looked at him. "Its slipped but what all do we have to do?" He asked. "Well see if we like it and if we do enroll him in it for the fall." Courtney said. "Okay. What time is it?" He asked. "10." She said back. "Okay. I'll be there. Are we taking the kids with us?" He asked. "Well we have to take Nathan and I figured that we should just take Natalie with us because she'll probably sleep the whole time." Courtney said back.

They talked a little bit longer. Nikolas was eating ice cream. "I want a bite." Courtney said. "Okay." Nikolas said. He put some on a spoon and held it up to her mouth. She opened it. He missed on purpose. Instead he hit her nose with it. "Nikolas!" She said. "Its cold." She said again. "No. Really?" He said sarcastically. "Here let me help you." He said. He stated licking it off. "Eww." She said as she pushed him away with her free arm. Nathan had his head in the other one. "What?" He said. "Thats gross." She said. "How we do it all the time." He said back. "Um yeah in our house." She said back. "Alright I'll wait." he said. "Well you were going to have to." She said as she picked up a napkin and whiped her face. "I love you." Nikolas said looking at her. "I love you too." She said. He kissed her and then went back to eating his ice cream.

"Thats gross." Emily said. "What is?" Patrick asked. "What they just did." She said finishing her cheeseburger. "Why dont you just go over there and tell them that you are jealous." Patrick said annoyed. "Im not jealous." She said. "Baby you are. You've been talking about Nikolas and his wife ever since we sat down. Just let it go okay?" He said. "Whatever." She said back to him. "Im almost done and then we can leave." Emily said.

Emily and Patrick finish eatting their dinner and then left. Of course Emily had to make an exit by yelling across the diner bye to Lulu. This pissed Nikolas off and she knew it. She walked out holding Patricks hand which didnt bother Nikolas one bit liked she hoped.

"So who was she? I mean I kind of figured it out but I want the whole story." Ryan said. "Yeah your not the only one." Courtney said. "You told me not to say anything." Nikolas said. "While they were here but now I want to know and you will tell me or else."Courtney said. "Or else what" Nikolas asked. "You will be sleeping on the couch without me." Courtney said. "Okay so where were we then." Nikolas said as Lulu and Ryan laughed.

"Emily and I dated off and on for two years more off then on. There was alot of mistakes I made in that relationship. She wound up pregnant and it was mine. Or atleast everybody thought it was." He said. "Is this where Nathan comes in at?" Courtney asked. "Nope but we are getting to him. At three months she miscarried but we were already married so we figured that we'd give it a go even though we didnt love each other the way we should have. Big mistake there. We started having problems and we thought that to fix them and be happy like we were at the begining of our marriage to have a kid. Ryan never marry somebody because you got them pregnant and Lulu never get pregnant to save a relationship." Nikolas said.

"Now dont get me wrong. I love Nathan and if I could go back and do it over again I wouldnt think twice about it. She got pregnant and things just got worse from there. She was always at the hospital and she always had stress on her and the doctors kept telling her to aviod it because it could cause she could miscarry again but she didnt listen. Nathan survived even though her doctors and everyone else didnt think he would. After he was born we were getting on the right track but now there was absoultly no love between us not even as friends. I mean thats how bad it was. Instead of her asking for a divorce she decided to cheat on me thinking I never would have found out. She would come home after beinging at the hospital she would say for 18 hours and sleep for six and leave again. I found out she was cheating and she told me she stopped. We were only still together for Nathan. big mistake as well." he said.

"Well right before Nathan's first birthday she came home early. I was shocked that she came home. It was like six o'clock at night and let me tell you I was surprised. She came home early just to tell me that she was leaving. Patrick had a job somewhere else and she was going with him and taking Nathan. I told her that I didnt care if she left but she wasnt taking Nathan and that if she walked out that night that I was filing for divorce and she was never going to see Nathan again. So she left and at first I was upset you know. I mean I didnt love her but I didnt know that I didnt until one night while I was on the docks promising myself that next time would be for love and about a minute later there was this beautiful blonde standing in front of me.

It took me two months to realize that what I was feeling everytime she was around or talk on the phone or were apart was love. At four months into this relationship I screwed up big time by breaking it off. Biggest mistake of that relationship." Nikolas said. "Who was she?" Ryan asked. All three of them just looked at him. "Well he said hot blonde and Im wondering if I can get a number over here since they broke up and I need some loving." He replied with all seriousness. "You already have your sisters number dumbass." Nikolas said. "Oh he was talking about you.Eww. My bad. Anyway continue." He said. Lulu and Courtney just laughed.

"It took my son getting sick and going to the hospital to realize that I made the biggest mistake ever. She showed up because somebody called her. I wasnt shocked to see her there. We argued in the hallway until the doctor came back and then when he left we made up. New Years Eve I proposed to her. She said yes and then we set a date and got married months later. After that we started adding onto our little family and now Im the happiest I've ever been." Nikolas said grabbing Courtneys hand. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said back to him.

"That is so sweet. I want a guy who would do all that for me." Lulu said. "No you dont." Nikolas said. "Why dont I?" Lulu asked. "I was a total ass multiple times since we've been together including today." He said. "But you said you were sorry though." Courtney said. "I know but what Im trying to say is that I dont deserve you because of the way I act sometimes." He said. "Baby its okay. I wanted to kill you multiple times such as today but its okay now. We have our fights like everybody." She said. "Well its nine. We better get going." Nikolas said. "Yeah we do. We got two sleeping babies to take home and put in bed." Courtney said. "Okay see you later." Ryan said. Nikolas grabbed the carrier while Courtney carried Nathan out to the car.

It was the next day. Nikolas had a meeting in the morning but was going to be done in time for Nathans. Courtney was already at the preschool and was waiting outside with Nathan and Natalie for Nikolas. "Mom." Nathan said. "Yes?" She asked him. "When is dad going to be here?" He asked. "Soon I promise." She said back to him. "He better be or he's im big trouble." Nathan said as soon as a car pulled in. Nikolas got out of the car. "Sorry Im late." He said. "I called and they said your meeting was over an our ago." Courtney said as Nikolas took the carrier from her. "Yeah I dont want to talk about it right now. We can as soon as we get home." He said as they entered the building. "Okay." She said back to him.

They sat in the meeting for about an hour when they decided that Nathan would go here in the fall for pre-k. This was also the school that Cameron was going to be attending as well. "Mom can I ride with dad?" Nathan asked. "Ask daddy baby." She said. "Ask me what?" Nikolas said turning around facing them. He was ahead of them. He was putting Natalie in the car. "Can I ride home with you?" Nathan asked. "I dont care." Nikolas said. "You ready?" He asked the little boy. "Yeah." Nathan said. Nikolas picked him up and walked over to Courtney to give her a kiss. "Love you and see you home." He said as he pulled away. "Okay." She said as she pulled out.

They met back at home. Courtney was in the living room with Natalie feeding her her bottle. "Hey sweetie." She said as Nathan and Nikolas walked through the door. "Daddy drives like an old lady mom." Nathan said. Courtney just laugghed. "It did take you ten minutes longer then it should have. Did you do atleast the speed limit?" Courtney asked. "There was an old lady in front of us. Its not like I could just run her off the road." Nikolas said as he went and sat beside Courtney on the couch. "Im going to go play." Nathan said. "Okay. Are you hungry?" Courtney asked him. "Yeah." He replied.

"Now are you going to tell me what took you so long earlier?" She asked him. "Yeah I can." He said as he opened his jacket pocket that he had wore earlier for his meetings this morning. He handed her a piece of paper. "Whats this?" She asked. "Read it." He said. "Here take her." Courtney said handing him the baby. She read over the papers. "Wow theses came quick." She said after she read them. "That means she filed them before she came back to town." Nikolas said. "Who handed them to you?" She asked. "Alexis. She agreed to represent me and you in the custody battle." He said looking at her.

"Did Justus agree to be hers?" She asked. "Nope. I called him. He said that she asked him but he told her no because he believes that Nathan belongs with me and you and she shouldnt get anything and told me if I needed a lawyer he would do it but I was like no I got Alexis." He said. "Can we use his statement in court?" She asked him. "Yes we can. Im going to have Alexis do it where we ask relatives what they think." Nikolas said. "Okay. I guess all we can do now is wait huh?" She said looking at him. "Yup but dont worry about it." Nikolas said.

He watched her sit down on the chair taking all this in. He placed the baby in the swing and walked over to her. He bent down in front of the chair so she had to look down at him. She hugged him tightly. He held her right there on the floor for a minute running his fingers through her hair. "What if she gets him?" Courtney whisper in his ear as tears began to flow from her eyes while her head was on his shoulder. Nikolas just smiled. "She wont I promise." He said. "She would have to bribe the judge because no judge in their right mind will grant her custody or even visitations after what she did." Nikolas said.

"Dont worry too much about it okay?" He said. "Okay." She said back as she pulled away and looked him in his brown eyes. "I love you baby." He said. "I love you too." She said back. They were in the middle of a kiss when Nathan came in. "Eww daddy. You shouldnt do that." Nathan said. "Why not?" Nikolas asked while he wrapped his hands around Courtney's waist. "Because uncle Ry said that girls can give you icky germs." Nathan said. "I kissed mommy earlier and you didnt say anything." Nikolas said as Courtney just smiled. "Well thats because it was the kind of kiss grandma gives me and those are okay. Just not those." Nathan said. Courtney laughed. "Come here baby." She said. Nathan walked over to her and Nikolas.

"Why are you's sitting on the floor?" Nathan asked. "Because we want too." Nikolas said. "Oh." Nathan said. "Can I sit with you's then?" He asked. "Yes you may." Courtney said. Nathan crawled on to Courtney's lap because she was sitting in Nikolas. "Its a good thing you arent pregnant still or I'd be crushed by now." Nikolas said. "Thats not funny." Courtney said back. "I know. I know. I cant wait for you to be pregnant again." He said. "I can." She said. "Me too." Nathan said.

"Mom." He said. "What baby?" She asked him. "I love you very much but I dont want no more sisters or brothers because the one I got now is broken. She doesnt do anything but sleep and cry. Why couldnt I get somebody like Morgan who plays all the time and can walk? Atleast he does cool things." He said worried. "I know but we have to wait til she's older." Courtney said back. "That'll take forever." Nathan responded. Nikolas and Courtney just laughed. "Whats so funny?" He asked. "You." Courtney said back. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." She said as she gave him a hug.

A/N: Do you like it? I hope. There wont be to many more chapters. So please review. I'll love you's forever not that I dont now because I do because anyone who can read my non-spelling/grammer ass stories must really like it! I've been getting alot better lately though because I was reading like the first 10 chapters and like almost half the words were spelled wrong and I laughed because Im retarded!


	26. Custody Battle pt:1

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed sonce the begining of the story!

It was the day of the custody battle. "Babe." Nikolas yelled up the steps. "What?" She yelled down. "Are you almost ready? We're going to be late." He yelled back yup as Nathan was at the bottem on the steps laughing. "Yeah. Hold on." She yelled back. She came down the steps pratically running in her three inch heels. "You might want to slow down." Nikolas said as he was sitting at his desk with Nathan sitting on it and Natalie in the swing. "I cant find my braclet." she said.

"What braclet?" He asked. "The braclet you gave me on our first Christmas." She said. "Wheres it at?" He said. "Mmm. If I knew I wouldnt be looking for it." She said. "When did you take it off?" he asked. "Last night before we got into the tub." She said. "Did you look on the sink" He asked. "Yes. Thats were I left my rings and my necklesses at when I took them off also." She said. He thought for a minute. "Didnt you forget to take it off?" Nikolas asked. "Huh?" She said. "Yeah remember. You got into the tub and noticed that you still had it on. You had me take it off for you because my hands werent wet." he said. "Where did you place it?" She asked him. "Check... Check on the side of the tub." He said. "Nathan earmuffs." She said. "If you lost it Im going to kill you." She said as she went up the steps. "You tell me that alot but it still hasnt happened yet." He told her as she made her way up the steps.

"Where are you and mommy going?" Nathan asked. "You know how we have to go to meetings for work?" Nikolas asked Nathan. "Yeah." He said. "Its sort of like one of thoses but I promise you we will be home as soon as possible. You gotta be good for Georgie." Nikolas said. "Okay." Nathan said back. They had asked Georgie to watch the kids because well, everybody else was going to be at the trail. This was the first time that anybody besides family has watched the kids. The phone rang. "Hello?" Nikolas said into it. "Okay no problem. I'll see you when you get here then." Nikolas said. "Okay bye." He finished before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked coming back down the steps. "Georgie. She is running late." He said. "How late?" Courtney asked. "Not sure but she said she will be here asap." Nikolas said as he picked up the phone to call Alexis. "Hey Alexis its me. Listen Georgie is running a little late which is making us run a little late but we will be there as soon as possible okay?" Nikolas said into the phone. "Okay bye." He said as he hung the phone up. "Mommy?" Nathan said. "Yes baby?" Courtney said. "When you get home from your meeting can we take sissy to the park?" Nathan asked. "I dont see why not but only if your good okay?" She said. "Im always good." He said.

At the courthouse:

Alexis entered the courtroom. She sat down at the table and pulled papers out of her briefcase. Sonny, Carly, Ryan, Lulu, Elizabeth, Lucky and Mike and the rest of the family plus friends sat behind her. Monica and the quatermaines along with Noah sat behind Emily's lawyer. Emily and Patrick came in and sat down with their lawyer. Emily looked over and saw that Nikolas and Courtney wasnt there yet. "He's not here and its about to start." Emily said as Patrick looked over.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Wallace." The cop said as everybody rised. "You may be seated." He said as he sat down. "Ms. Davis. Where are your clients at?" The judge asked. "They are running late but should be here any moment your honor." She said as the courtroom doors opened. Nikolas was holding Courtney's hand and they walked up to the front. "And your reason for being late Mr. Cassidine?" He said. "Babysitter was running late." He said. "Does the baby sitter usually run late?" The judge asked him. "No but we also have a new babysitter today because well all of our other ones are here." He said. "I had that problem a few times. You may be seated." The judge said as Nikolas and Courtney sat down.

"I see that we are here today for custody in regards of Nathan James Cassidine. Is that not correct?" The judge said. "That is correct your honor." Alexis said. "So its Drake vs. Cassidine. Lets proceed then." He said. "You may go first since Mrs. Drake is the one who brought us here today." The judge said talking to Emily's lawyer. "Thank you your honor." The lawyer said standing up.

"Most of you here today has seen Nathan." The lawyer said looking around the court room. "A cute adorable three year old who is... How do I put this?" The lawyer said. "Brainwashed by his very own father." The lawyer said. With those words coming out of his mouth Courtney quickly grabbed a hold to Nikolas's hand because she could tell that if he wasnt held back he would kill him because that wasnt true. "Now most of you would say thats a lie but its not. Nathan has a mother who is very well alived and yet his father still thought that it would be acceptable to replace her." The lawyer continued. "I object your honor." Alexis said standing up. Nikolas was glad that she finally did too before he did something stupid like kill Emily, Patrick and her lawyer. Then there wouldnt have been a custody battle but a murder trail.

"Im simply stating the truth." Her lawyer exclaimed. "The truth that you's want to believe! Not what really happened." Alexis shot back. "Counsels lets stick to the facts shall we?" The judge said. "Proceed please." He said. "Okay as I was saying. Nathan is a bright young boy. Adored by everybody but now, now there is somebody else in the picture." The lawyer said. "Sure Nathan was treated like the best thing since sliced bread but now he has a little sister who is biologically Mr. and Mrs. Cassidine." The lawyer said. "He is now second best in their 'Happy' family. His sister gets all the attention while he gets pond of on everybody else." The lawyer said. "Your honor that is a lie. Not once has my clients neglected Nathan for Natalie in fact Nathan is quiet fond of his little sister. Just ask anyone in the courtroom." Alexis said irritated.

"I would like to call Mrs. Quartermaine to the stand." He said. Monica got up and walked up there. "What is your relationship with my client?" He asked. "Emily is my daughter." She said. "So that would make you Nathan's grandmother correct?" He asked. "Correct." She said back. "You've been in Nathan's life since the day he was born." "Yes I have." "So that means that you've been there through the divorce of my client, then the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Cassidine and the birth of their daughter recentlycorrect?" He asked her. "Correct." She responded. "And from what you could tell do you believe that my client loves her son and wants to be a part of his life?" He asked her. "Yes I do." She said back. "No farther questions your honor.

"Ms.Davis?" The judge asked. "Yes I have a few." She said as she got up. "When you first met Courtney isnt it true that you didnt like her?" Alexis asked. Nikolas was confused on how this was going to help him. "Yes that is true." Monica said back. "Why is that?" Alexis asked. "Because I felt that she was taking my daughters postion in Nathan's life." Monica stated. "Do you feel the same way today?" Alexis asked. "No I do not. Courtney is wonderful to my grandson." Monica said. "His sister Natalie would you say that he is jealous of her or that she gets all the attention?" Alexis asked. "No I would not. He loves her very much and talks about her all the time. He was excited when he found out that he was going to have a baby sister and thats all anyone heard about for months and the day she was born it was like Christmas to him." Monica said.

"If it was up to you Mrs. Quatermaine, what would you say is the best solution for Nathan?" Alexis asked. Monica was silent for a moment. "I love my daughter deeply and I would say that Nathan needs his mother in his life " Monica said. "However, I would say that even though Courtney isnt his mother biologically, she is his mother in Nathan's heart and mine." She said. Emily couldnt believe that her own mother sided with Nikolas. She held back tears. "No farther questions your honor." Alexis said. "You may step down." The judge said.

"Your honor I would like to call Elizabeth Spencer to the stand." Emily's lawyer said. "You are Emily's best friend correct?" He said. "No." Elizabeth stated back. "No? Why is that?" He asked. "Well she left and never called me once. To tell you the truth last month was the first time I had seen her or talked to her in two years. Would you consider that a friend?" Elizabeth said. "So then your friends with Mrs. Cassidine?" He asked. "Yes. I would say that." She said. "So piece by piece this lovely person took my clients family and friends away from her. Turned them against her" The lawyer said. "I object your honor. We are not here for a personally attack on my client. We are here for custody over Nathan." Alexis said. "Counsel dont attack." The judge said. "Sorry your honor." The lawyer said. "No farther questions." He said.

"I have just one question for Mrs. Spencer your honor." Alexis said. "What do you think would be the best solution?" Alexis asked. "Well I would want my sons knowing who I was so I see how Emily would want to be a part of Nathan's life I mean its her only child." Elizabeth said. Emily was glad that somebody sided with her. "I however, wouldnt have left my sons for two years either and then try to take them from people they love and have a connection with for my twisted pleasure of getting back at my ex-husband either." Elizabeth said.Emily knew it was too good to be true. "Thats all your honor." Alexis said.

"Your honor I have just one last person I would like to call up." The guy said. "Go ahead." The judge said. " I would now like to call Mr. Cassidine to the stand please." He said. Nikolas just looked at Courtney and then Alexis. "Only if you want." Alexis silently said to him. "I'll go." He said getting up and walking over to the stand. "Hello Mr. Cassidine." The lawyer said. "Hello." Nikolas said back to the jackass atleast thats what most of the people in the courtroom thought he was. "Do you have fun messing with your son's mind?" He asked.

"I dont mess with my sons mind.Thats not reallymy thing." Nikolas said back. "But I see that you have fun trying to make my wife look bad. Is that because you dont have somebody that gorgeous to go home to everynight and your jealous?" Nikolas asked. The lawyer just threw him a dirty look. "We arent here dicussing my life we are here to discuss whats best for you son." The laywer said. "Whats best for my son is to stay with his father and mother and not let Emily anywhere near him." He said.

"Why would you say that? Is it because your mad at her?" The lawyer asked. "No." Nikolas responded. "Is it because she moved on with her life and made something of it? Something she wasnt able to do while she was married to you?" The lawyer asked. "Listen Im not in any shape or form jealous of Emily. I have my own life. I have a gorgeous wife that I go home to everynight and love with all my heart who I couldnt see my future without and two beautiful kids that I adore and I would do anything for. The reason Emily couldnt quote better herself unquote', as you would say it, while she was married to me was because she was too busy in the bed with your other client." Nikolas said.

The courtroom was silent now. "What are you trying to say?" The lawyer asked. "Oh. I take it they didnt give you the 411 then. To make a long story short. Emily walked out on my son before his first birthday so she could be with Patrick. I dont know about you but if you love your son would you leave him for a guy?"Nikolas said. "No farther questions your honor." The lawyer said. Emily was now pissed off at this point. "Counsel do you have any questions?" The judge asked. "No your honor. I think he did a pretty good job asking all of them." Alexis said talking about the other lawyer.

Nikolas went back down and sat in between Courtney and Alexis. "I have a descsion to make based on what we heard here today. We will take a recess and meet back here in thirty minutes. Durning that recess I would like to speak with Mr. Nathan James Cassidine." The judge said. "Okay." Nikolas said to the judge. The judge hit his little hammer thingy and the court was adjorned. Nikolas walked out and called Georgie and told her to bring the kids up there.

Ten minutes went by before Georgie arrived with the two kids. Nikolas met her outside and got the carrier and Nathan out of the car. "Do you need me to stay?" Georgie asked. "Please. We are going to need somebody to watch the two of them when we go bak in." Nikolas said. "Okay no problem. They were great by the way." She said. "Thank you so much for what you are doing for me today." Nikolas said as they made their way back into the courtroom. "Its no problem. Nathan is cool to hang out with." She said. "And Natalie is just so adorable." She finished as they walked back into the courtroom.

Nikolas walked up to Courtney. She was talking to Carly. "Hey." Nikolas said holding the carrier. "Hey." Courtney said back. "Hi mommy." Nathan said. "Is this your meeting?" He asked. "Yes baby." Courtney responded. "Its boring." Nathan said. "I bet you cant wait until you get out of here so you can take me and sissy to the park huh?" He said looking around at everybody. "Your right I cant." Courtney said. "Mr. Cassidine?" The cop said. "Yes?" Nikolas asked back. "The judge would like to see you and your son Nathan." He said. "Okay." Nikolas said as he handed the carrier to Courtney. She took the baby out of it and placed it on the floor.

"Right this way." He said pointing towards a door. Nathan and Nikolas walked in. "Hello Mr. Cassidine. I take it this is your son Nathan?" He said. "Yes this is Nathan. Can you say hi?" Nikolas asked the shy little boy. "Hi." Nathan said. "I want to talk to him in priviate if you dont mind?" The judge said. "Nathan?" Nikolas said. "Yes daddy?" "How about you sit here and talk to judge Wallace for a little bit." Nikolas said. "Okay." Nathan responded. "Daddy?" Nathan asked as Nikolas was about to walked out the door. "Yes baby?" He said back to the little boy.

"Am I in trouble?" Nathan asked. Nikolas just smiled. "No honey you arent in troble." Nikolas responded. "Okay. Good." Nathan said as Nikolas walked out the door."Why is that good Nathan?" The judge asked him. "Because my mommy said that if I was a good little boy today that she would take me to play in the park when she was done here. She's going to take me and my baby sister, Nattie." Nathan said. He looked around and leaned towards the judge. "Even though I think shes broken we are still going to take her because I love her and she is my baby sister." Nathan said whispering. This just made the judge laugh.

"Hey." Nikolas said walking up behind Courtney. It made her jump. "Hey. How's he doing in there?" She asked him. "I think he'll be okay." Nikolas said. He could see the worried look in her eyes that she tried to hide. It just didnt work for her because he could tell. "Carly can I borrow Courtney for just a moment?" Nikolas asked. "As long as I can keep the baby." Carly siad. "We want her back but you can hold her." Nikolas said. "You know what I meant." Carly said. "Okay." Nikolas said. Courtney passed the sleeping baby to Carly and walked away with Nikolas.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her as they were now on the far side away from everybody. Emily was watching their every move though, like a hawk. "Nothing." Courtney said. "Baby. You cant lie to me." Nikolas said. She just looked at him. "Listen everything is going to be okay. I promise and tonight I will take you out since we havent had a night out by ourselves since Natalie's been born." He said. "Its not that. Im just worried. What if the judge dont think what we think is best for Nathan?" She said as tears filled her eyes just by the thought of losing him.

"It'll be okay. I promise." He said. "When this is done we will change clothesso we can take the kids to the park like we promised Nathan and then go get ice cream and then we can go home put the kids down for their naps. You will go out with Carly and pick out something sexy to wear tonight that'll have me not wanting to go out and we'll have dinner with the kids and leave right before Nathan goes to bed. I can ask Lulu to watch them.And then we can come home around midnight or later and I can make love to you until the kids wake up." Nikolas said as Courtney just laughed. "Okay." Courtney said. "Come here." Nikolas said opening his arms giving her a hug. "I love you." He said into her ear. "I love you too." She said back.

Five minutes later and the judge was back in the courtroom. "All rise for the honorable Judge Wallace." The cop said. "You all may be seated." The judge said."Now down to business.After reviewing what was said today in the courtroom and talking to Mr. Nathan just a few minutes ago I have decided whats best." He said as Nikolas grabbed Courtney's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I have decided that in the best intrest of Mr. Nathan that-"

A/N: Thats all for now! Sorry but I want to leave it there. I wanted to keep you's guessing even though Im not good at that at all. Anyway reviews are always loved so please read and review! Im stuck because Im not sure how I want this story to end or if I even do. I wrote this chapter like 30 times and said screw it! Im working on a short storyalso right now (gotta get my writing skills up for sols next month!)that came to me its NiCo also so I dont know when Im going to post first chapter so yeah thats in the works. I might actually take a break from this one and do that one since its short so let me know what you think.

Thank you everyone who continues to read my story you dont know how much it means to me. It means alot just so you know. I feel loved. I know Im retarded you dont have to tell me! By the way Im pretty sure custody battles are closed cases but I did it my way! Besides this is a made up story anyway and if I want to add a bit of unrealistic to it then oh well I cant help it. Keep this is mind for the next chapter too!


	27. Custody Battle pt:2

Chapter 27:

Disclaimer: Incase you havent realized this yet by the last 26 chpaters I dont own General Hospital. I use its characters to please myself which by the way I am very pleased with this story! Even though its not the popluar one of my three its my heart because it was my first! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

A/N: I had a really really hectic Spring break thats why I didnt update. If you read any of my other stories you know what Im talking about. Anyway this is the last chapter for a while. I finished writing the short story I was telling yous about and I want to get that posted. Its just nine chapters so it'll be like 3, 4 weeks tops before another chaper! Sorry. Oh yeah towards the end of this chapter things get really intense so bewarn!

_Five minutes later and the judge was back in the courtroom. "All rise for the honorable Judge Wallace." The cop said. "You all may be seated." The judge said."Mr. Nathan told me to tell his parents that he will be staying in my office until the meeting is over. He is watching 'Sponge Bob Square Pants.'" The judge said looking at Nikolas and Courtney as there was a slight laughter throughout the courtroom. "Now down to business." The judge said."After reviewing what was said today in the courtroom and talking to Mr. Nathan just a few minutes ago I have decided whats best." He said as Nikolas grabbed Courtney's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I have decided that-"_

The courtroom feel silent waiting to see what the judge had decided. "Every child should know their mother." The judge began saying. Courtney felt her heart drop but Nikolas didnt let the grip on her hands go. "However based on what was said today no child has the right to be abandon." He continued saying. "I have dealt with many custody battles in my life and I can tell you from looking at them that it only hurts the child. Nathan is such a sweet and innocent child. Based on my talk with Nathan earlier I have come to a decision. This was a hard decision to make. Probably the hardest I ever had too but Im happy with my decision." The judge said

"In regards to Nathan James Cassidine he will stay in his father's care and with no visitation for Mrs. Drake." The judge said. "That is my final decision and the court is now adjorned. Have a good day everybody." The judge said as he walked out. Everybody stood up and clapped. Emily was beyond pissed now. "Mommy!" Nathan screeched as he ran into the courtroom. "Hey baby." She said. "Are you all done now?" He asked. "Yes we are done now." She said back to him. "Hey Aunt Alexis." Nathan said surprised to see her. "Hey Nathan how are you?" she asked him. "Good. Did everybody have a meeting today?" Nathan asked looking around. "Why do you say that?" Alexis asked the little boy.

"Because Uncle Lucky, Aunt Liz, Aunt Lu, Uncle Sonny, Aunt Carly, Uncle Ry, Grandma, Grandpa, everybody is here." He said holding his hands out. "I know." Alexis said back to the little boy. "Mommy?" Nathan asked. "Yes baby?" She said back to him. "Can I go see Uncle Sonny?" Nathan asked. "Go ahead." She said back to him a she put him down and watched Nathan as he walked over to Sonny. "Hey buddy." She heard Sonny say as he lefted him up.

"Hey baby." Nikolas said coming up behind her. She looked at him. "I told you everything would work out." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know." She said back as she kissed him. "Let's go!" Emily said as she walked out of the courtroom with Partick following her. "I love you." He said looking into her blue eyes not paying any attention to Emily. "I love you too." She said. "Lets get out of here." He said. "Okay." She responded back.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Courtney asked as her and Nikolas pulled out of the parking lot with the two kids in the back. "If you want to." He said. "Why?" He asked her. "Because if we are Im going to go shopping to find something to wear. And I already asked Lu she said she would do it." Courtney told him. "Aunt Lu is coming over?" Nathan said. "Yeah. She is going to watch you and Nattie while mommy and daddy go out tonight." Courtney said back to him. "Cool." Nathan said back as he started dancing to 'Hey Ya' by Outkast. It was playing on the radio.

"Im going out. Im meeting Carly at the mall." Courtney said as she came down the steps. "She's already been feed and shes sleeping. She should sleep for a while." She finished as she was behind him. "You act like I cant handle a newborn. Hello. I think I did okay with that one." Nikolas said as they both looked at Nathan who ran into the wall and laughed and did it again. She laughed. "He did not get that from me." Nikolas said. "Okay. Love you." She said as she gave him a kiss. He kissed her longer then she expected. "I have to go!" She said pulling away. "You dont have to you want too." He said as she gave him a quick kissed and pulled away and walked out the door.

"What about this one?" Courtney said coming out of the dressing room. "Loveit. Never seen anthing like it on you beforehowever. If you are going somewhere fancy not going to work because its a little short. Hell I would wear it as a shirt thats what it looks like so if you want to get him out of the driveway no." Carly told her. "Thanks." Courtney said as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror before making up her mind.

They finished walking the mall because since she got a new outfit she needed shoes to go with it and a purse even though if you would ask her husband she had enough of those. She also got destracted by acessories as well. She couldnt stop and this was why she didnt like going shopping especially with Carly who was just as bad as her.

"Oh my god!" Lulu said as she walked into Courtney and Nikolas's bedroom. Thats where Courtney was getting ready at. Nikolas was waiting downstairs for her. "What? You dont like it?" Courtney said looking at her strapping her shoes. "No. I love it. Its perfect!" Lulu screeched. "When I go prom shopping you are diffently coming with me!' She said back. "Help me real quick." Courtney told her. "With?" Lulu asked her sister-in-law.

"I need you to spray me with this stuff here." Courtney said holding up a bottle of perfume that Nikolas loved. It also had glitter in it. "Okay. No problem." Lulu said. "Not too much though. I dont want to stink." Courtney told her. "I dont even know why you are worried about it. Because with that dress and those shoes you's arent making it out of the driveway." Lulu said as Courtney just laughed. "Whats so funny?" She asked. "Carly told me the same thing today when I got it." She said back.

"Alright Im ready." She said as she made her way down the steps. She had her dress coat on so they could get out of the driveway even though everybody said they wouldnt. "What. I cant see what you have on?" Nikolas said as he watched her come down the steps. "I will show you my dress if you promise we are still going out." She said. "Okay. I promise." He said as he was now curious as to why she would say that.

She unbuttoned her coat and opened it. "Oh baby." He said. He looked at her. She was wearing a very shortblackspaghetti strapdress that had two slips going up the side, or what was there and it was a low cut. "You promised." She said looking at his eyes. "Oh I know I did. I think we might be skipping dinner though and going right to dessert." He said looking at her legs and her body. "Im hungry. So you can skip dinner but Im having it."

"Honey. In a dress like that, no offense, but it looks like a shirt or something that you would wear in a bedroom." He said to her. "Damn it Nikolas!" She said kind of loud to him. Lulu just watched. "Hey I like it trust me. I like it.I even love it.Im just saying though-" He said looking at her again. "I now owe Carly fifty bucks because of you." She said as she grabbed her purse. "Why?" He asked her. "Because she told me that you would say that." Courtney said as they just laughed and walked out the door.

They told Lulu that it would be late when they got back. Really late and that she oculd just stay the night which was fine because she didnt mind at all. They ate dinner and it was now almost eleven. "So" Nikolas said looking at her. "Yeah?" She said back to him. "Its only eleven and not that late at all. So I thought maybe we could go upstairs and waste a few hours." he said looking at her.

"Why waste money? We have a back seat outside as well as our own bed at home and dont forget the shower." She said seriously but with a big grin on her face. "Yeah but see with the backseat we dont have very much space and at home well thats the usual and with Lulu and the kids that wouldnt be so great.We would have to be extra quiet." He said. She just looked at him. "Besides it wouldnt be a waste of money baby." He said as she smiled even more. "Fine." She said as they stood up.

They went upstairs and went into the room. "Stop!" He said before she could walk any farther into the room. "What?" She said wondering what the hell he was thinking. "Im going to carry you." He said as he picked her up. She giggled. They went into the room and he put her down and she looked at him. She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Oh yeah." He said. "This is different." He said as she began nibbling on his ear.

He began slidding his hand up the bottom of her dress when his cell phone began ringing. She pulled away from trying to undo his belt. "Let the voicemail get it hon." He said not wanting to stop at all. It wasnt everynight that Courtney took charge. "What if something is wrong with the kids?" She said worried. "Answer it only if it's Lulu." He said as she got up and walked over to his cell. "Hello?" She said as she flipped it opened. He saw her expresion change in 2.6 seconds. He knew something was wrong. He quickly got out of the bed and buttoned his shirt and walked over to her.

He saw tears fill her eyes. "We'll be right there!" She said as they began flowing from her eyes. "Baby. Whats wrong?" he asked as she stood there frozen. She didnt hear what he asked her. She ran and got her purse. "Baby. Slow down. Tell me what happened." Nikolas said grabbing her arm. She looked at him as more tears came down. "Lulu went to go check on the kids and they werent in their beds anymore. They are missing." She said as he quickly pulled her into him. "Both of them?" He asked her. "Yeah." She said as she pulled away and without hesitation they both ran out the door.

A/N: Like it? I hope. Reviews always good. Like I said before Im posting the other NiCo story probably on Friday so expect it then and trust me. I think you'll like it. Its only nine chapters.


	28. More Secrets!

Chapter 28:

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I know I said no update til Three Years and The Past was over but I couldn't do it. It started driving me insane not updating this for what two weeks now so I figured I would do everybody a favor. I hope that you's are reading Three Years also. I think it's a good story and for anybody who stopped reading High School High because I killed Nikolas (Sorry!) Go check the last chapter out. I wrote that one especially for you's! Anyway on with this story!

"Lulu?" Nikolas yelled as him and Courtney ran into the main living room of Wyndermere. "In here!" She yelled back. Nikolas grabbed his wife's hand and they walked into the den where they was his brother Lucky among other cops. "Good you're here." Lulu said when she saw Nikolas and Courtney enter. She could tell Courtney had been crying because her mascara and eyeliner was running down her face but she didn't say anything.

"You did the right thing by calling the cops." Nikolas said as he looked at Courtney who was still in shocked that this was happening. Sure she wasn't the most like person right now but why would anyone want to steal her kids. God she wished this was all a nightmare. "Take Courtney and talk to her while I talk to Lucky." Nikolas told Lulu quietly. "Okay." She said back as Lulu walked over to Courtney. "Hey wanna come outside with me to get some fresh air?" Lulu asked her. Courtney wiped her tears and let go of Nikolas's hand and went outside with Lulu.

"How was your night out?" Lulu asked trying to get Courtney not to think about this but knew that it wasn't going to happen. "Most of it was good." Courtney responded as a black car pulled up and two people ran out. Courtney looked up and it was her brother and Carly. "You okay?" Carly said as she ran up to Courtney and hugged her. "No." Courtney wasn't going to lie. There was no reason too. Carly broke away and looked at her best friend. "Im going to go inside and see if there is anything I can do." Sonny said as it was quiet. "Okay." Courtney said as he walked in.

The three girls were quiet. Carly and Lulu weren't exactly sure what to say because they knew this was hard on Courtney. Carly had been through this once before as well but that was different. That was because of Sonny's business but Nikolas didn't do anything illegal and neither did Courtney. They didn't have a lot of enemies either. Well besides the obvious Emily but would she stoop so low as to steal the kids? Carly wasn't sure but being Carly she now had an idea.

"I'll be right back." Carly said as she got up. "Where are you going?" Courtney asked her looking up. "I'll be right back." Carly said again as she went to the car and dialed somebodies number. Courtney and Lulu looked at each other. Ryan pulled up about two minutes later. Courtney was glad that everybody was showing up to show their support but then again wasn't. She wasn't sure why either.

"Hey Court." Ryan said as he sat beside Lulu on the step. "Hey." She said back to him as somebody came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders which caused her to jump. "Shh." She heard in her ear. She knew it must have been Nikolas. She turned around and she guessed right. She just looked at him trying to hold back tears that way she wouldn't cry again. He knew that she wanted to cry but also knew that she didn't want to do it in front of him. "Come here." He said softly to her as Ryan and Lulu watch her stand up. "Come with me." Nikolas said as he grabbed her hand and walked into the house.

"Where were they going?" Carly asked. "I don't know." Ryan told her. "Well it's a good thing she went in." Carly said. "Huh?" Lulu and Ryan asked in unison. "I have a plan. Im not going to tell Courtney or anybody else about it and neither are you two." Carly said. Lulu and Ryan were both confused. They knew Carly was crazy just not this crazy. "You want in on it or not?" Carly said as she was tired of getting this look. "Sure." Ryan said. He always like to do stuff like this. "Alright. Come on. I'll tell you on the way there." She said as she started walking to the car.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked. "You'll see. We have to take your car though. Sonny will get mad if I take his." Carly said. "Do you have to drive?" He asked her. "Do you want in?" She asked him as he nodded his head. "Then yes." Carly said as they climbed in Ryan's Eclipse. "I like you car." Carly said. She wasn't used to driving something like this. Hell she wasn't used to driving. They pulled out of the driveway and Carly sped off. "Do you have a licenses?" Ryan asked as Carly was now swerving. "What? Who needs a licenses? I know how to drive." She said as she ran a red light and was doing twenty over the speed limit. "Im going to die tonight." Lulu and Ryan both thought to their selves.

Nikolas took Courtney upstairs as everybody else was still in the den or in the kids room looking for clues. "What are you doing?" Courtney asked him. She was going to be pissed if he wanted to have sex at a time like this. "Well I figured that you could get changed into something a little more comfortable and covers up more not that I have a problem with it but it seems to be distracting half of the police force down there. Besides I figured I could talk to you for a minute." He said as she just looked at him and smiled for a second and then thought about everything that was going on.

He unzipped her dress for her as she slid out of it. She reached for her black slacks that he handed her and slid those on and a button up shirt. She pulled her hair back in a clip and looked at him. "It'll be okay." He whisper in her ear as he pulled her into a hug. "No it wont." She said back. She knew he only said it to cheer her up. "Lets get back downstairs and see if they have a lead." Nikolas said. "They don't know who it is yet?" Courtney knew who it was she just didn't say anything to Nikolas because she didn't want to fight with him if he thought different.

"There are two suspects. Helena and Emily." He said. "Helena?" Courtney asked confused. "My psychotic grandmother who wants the Cassidine heir." Nikolas said. "But I never even met Helena before. How would she have knew about Natalie or that we are going out?" She was confused still. "My grandmother has connections. Just because you never saw her doesn't mean she never saw you. Remember our first Christmas when I went and seen family?" "Yeah." "Well I went and seen my uncle Stefan and his wife as well as some other Cassidine family members and I didn't know my grandmother would be there but she was. She knew all about you and our relationship before I even had a chance to say anything to anybody about it. She also knew that I brought you your ring and told me that if I was to marry you it would be the biggest mistake of my life because you were nothing. But I knew better and I loved you and it didn't matter what she thought of you as long as me and Nathan loved you and we do." He said as she looked up at him.

"She also called me not too long ago telling me she knew all about Natalie and that I would soon regret marrying you like she said." He finished. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "I didn't want to scare you." He said. "Oh. So this is one of those, I was trying to protect you things then?" She asked him furiously. "Yeah." He said as she pulled away. "I thought you weren't going to hold anything back from me." She said pissed off that he would keep something from her. He didn't know what to say. "We will deal with this later. Lets get back down stairs." She said as she walked out the door. He knew he just made things worse for Courtney.

She walked back downstairs and opened the front door to see if Carly, Ryan and Lulu were still there but they werent and she saw that Ryan's car was missing. She knew something was going on now. Ryan would have never left without saying goodbye unless, unless Carly put him up to it. Courtney went inside to find Sonny. "Where's Carly?" Courtney asked once she found him. "What do you mean where is Carly?" Sonny asked her back. "Her, Ryan and Lulu left. She didn't tell you were she was going?" Courtney asked. "No!" Sonny said. He knew Carly was up to something.

"Pick up Ryan!" Courtney said getting frustrated. "Hello?" Ryan said answering his cell. "Where the hell did you's go?" Courtney asked. "Carly is still driving. I don't know where we are at or going." He said. "What! Carly has a suspended licences for reckless driving and too many speeding tickets." Courtney said into the phone as Ryan looked at Carly who grabbed the phone. "Don't worry about a thing babe. I'll call you in a little bit. Love you." Carly said as she flipped the phone shut.

"Okay. If we are going to do this. No answering the phones unless its one of us. Other than that don't answer it!" Carly said. "Alright lets go." Carly said as she got out of the car and so did the two teenagers. "Where are we at?" Ryan asked. "You'll see." Carly said. "Follow me." She said as they walked over to an elevator and got on. The elevator stopped and Carly got off. "Coming?" She asked the two of them. "This our stop?" Lulu asked. "No I thought we should wait on the next one." Carly said irritated. "Okay. No reason to get cocky." Ryan said as they stepped out.

Carly walked over to a door and started banging. She banged for a least a minute before Ryan said something. "Maybe we should come back in the morning." He said. "It is the morning." Carly said looking at her watch. "Well maybe we should come back when its eight o'clock and not two." He couldn't believe he let Carly talk him into this. "No. Its now or never." She said back to him. She continued banging as the door finally opened. "What!" The person said who answered the door. "Thank god you finally answered." Carly said as she pushed him out the way to let herslef in. "We need your help." She said as the door got shut behind the two teenagers.

A/N: There you go. I don't know when the next update is coming but its coming. Probably next week or a little later. Sorry! No promises though! Read and Review


	29. Eight Hours

Chapter 29:

Disclaimer: Nothing! Just the plot.

A/N: I know I said a few chapters ago that there wont be that many more chapters, but I lied. Sue me! No don't just kidding. I don't have much. The only thing I have is my baby ring and cell phone bill (You can have that if you want. No problem there!) Those are probably the most expensive things I have so don't sue me. Anyway getting back on track Im not sure how many chapters there will be or when this story will end so no guarantees so disregard that statement a couple of chapters ago! Thanks for all the reviews I love you all!

Eight hours. Thats all it took to completely change his life. He never knew that his life could take a turn for the worse in just eight hours. Lets see. In the last eight hours his two kids were kidnap. His marriage was now on the rocks. And he doesn't know what the hell he is going to do. Nine hours ago he was happily married about to make love to his wife and had two kids at home but that was nine and not eight hours ago. Things change quickly.

He sat at his desk thinking. He occasionally looked at his wife who was passed out on the couch. It was now six in the morning and she had just fell asleep as soon as most of the cops left. The had some clues but not a lot which made Nikolas think Helena was defiantly behind this. The problem was, who was she working with. Helena always looked for an ally and Nikolas was pretty sure he knew but then again wasn't sure. Helena and Emily never got along. Helena tried killing her multiply times before so why would she work with him.

His brother walked in. "You should take Courtney upstairs and get some rest." He told him. "No thanks. I'll pass." Nikolas said back as he leaned back in his chair."She is your wife Nikolas! She has been through a lot in the past eight hours. You comforting her and getting some rest is best for everybody including you." Lucky told him. "What about you? You have two kids and a wife at home yet you've been at my house for the past eight hours." Nikolas said back. "This is my job. Your job is to be a good husband and father and do what we tell you until your kids are home." Lucky said.

"Its useless Lucky." Nikolas. "Why is it useless Nikolas?" He was confused. He now realized that the two of them were probably arguing but why. "Well lets see. My two kids are missing and so far you's don't have much of a lead. My marriage, well thats on the rocks now because my wife is mad at me. She hasn't said two words to me since our conversation upstairs at one o'clock this morning! Tell me what to do now." Nikolas said frustrated.

"Talk to her Nikolas." Lucky said. "She wont talk to me! On top of that Lulu, Ryan and Carly are all MIA ." Nikolas told his brother. "What do you mean Lulu is MIA with Carly and Ryan." "Exactly what I said." He said back. "How long have they been gone?" Lucky asked him. "I don't know. All I know is when me and Courtney came down stairs afterour fight she couldn't find them and none of them will answer their cell phone for anybody." He said back as he took a deep breath in.

"Take Courtney upstairs and get some rest. I'll wake you's up in a little bit when we get something." Lucky said even though he knew Nikolas was probably going to reject his demand. "Whatever." Nikolas said as he got up and walked over to the couch. He didn't wake Courtney up because she wouldn't have went upstairs with him. He scooped her up in his arms like he did with Nathan and Natalie except Courtney was bigger but it didn't matter to him. Lucky watched his brother as he walked up the steps. Now what was he going to do.

"Is this it?" The young teenager said as the four of them came up to an island. "Yup. This is Cassidine Island my dear." The guy said back. "Eww Dad. Don't say that again. You know you shouldn't really say things you don't mean." Lulu said back as Ryan just laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Luke asked Ryan. "You." He said. "Maybe we should go get some Greek food and wine before we start searching huh? There's nothing like catching Helena when you are half out there. Trust me. Its more fun!" Luke said.

"Luke I came to you for help because I know that you don't like Helena. Not so that you can get wasted in Greece." Carly said as she was frustrated. The only thing that mattered to her was getting her nephew and niece home safely. "Look Caroline. I know you are crazy and think this is going to be easy but its Helena Cassidine! Its not going to be as easy as you going insane. Trust me. Nor is it going to be as funny." Luke said as Carly just threw him a look and Lulu and Ryan laughed.

Two hours had past since Lucky told Nikolas to go upstairs and get some rest. Mac told Lucky not too long ago to also go home. He's been up all night and Lucky at first refused but Mac told him that if he didn't follow orders he wouldn't be on the case anymore so Lucky followed orders and went home.

"Mmm." She said as she stretched out her arms. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. She saw her husband laying next to her but she didn't wake him up. She got up and went down the steps and saw two cops standing in her living room as well as Mac. "Hey Mac." Courtney said as she made her way into there. "Hey Courtney." Mac said. "How are you doing?" he asked. He wasnt sure why he asked that question. "Not good. I want my babies back." She said as she poured a cup of Brandy. It might have been early but she didnt care.

"Well we are doing everything we can. We actually have a lead. Thats why we are here." He said. She put the cup down and diverted her attention to Mac. "Whats that?" She asked. "Well we also want to tell Nikolas so if you could go get him for us. We think its best if we talk to you's at the same time." Mac said. She took a deep breath and then answered. "Give me a moment." She said as she went upstairs. "Hey boss?" One of the cops said. "Yes?" Mac answered. "Do we always have to tell the parents together?" He was new. "If you think its best. Which in this case I know its best." he said as Courtney and Nikolas walked down the steps.

"Okay what is it?" Nikolas asked. "We found traces of two finger prints. One belongs to Helena." Mac said. Courtney was more pissed then before. Nikolas saw the look that came across his face but didn't do anything. He didnt want to cause a scene and make her more upset then she already was."What about the second one?" Nikolas asked. "We cant identify that one just yet. We are doing everything we can . The person had something on their fingers which is making it hard to find out who it belongs too." Mac said. "Okay thank you. Keep us posted." Nikolas said as Mac and the two cops began to walk out.

"Are you okay?" Nikolas asked as he walked up behind Courtney and started rubbing her shoulders. She pushed away at an instant. "Does it look like I'm okay Nikolas?" She asked him. Her eyes were filled with tears but she didn't want to cry. She was too pissed at him to let him comfort her and she knew thats what would have happened. "Courtney why cant we just talk about whats wrong?" he asked. "Because Nikolas. It wont get us anywhere." She said back to him. "Why are you so mad at me? I told you why I did it." He said. "Its because you don't think I can handle anything. Im not three. I am a grown women and I deserve to know the truth from my husband!" She shouted at him.

He just looked at her. "So your mad at me because I didn't tell you something?" He asked. "Its not the first time you did it Nikolas! I mean it makes me wonder what else you are keeping from me." She said. "You kept things from me too Courtney." He said. "Like what?" She asked him. "Ryan." He shouted at her. "We were dating." She shot back but knew he made a point but still. "I don't think it matters." He said. "How many times have you kept something from me. How many more secrets do you have that you haven't told me yet Nikolas?" She was furious.

"Do you think that I keep everything from you Courtney?" He asked her. "I don't know you tell me?" She told him. "Whatever. You think what you want to think anyway. I do one thing to try and protect you and get mad at me." He said as he walked over to his desk. "I don't need protecting Nikolas. I told you that. I especially don't need it when it comes to my kids safety." She said. They just looked at each other. "Im leaving." She said a few minutes later. "Where are you going?"Nikolas asked her. "To see my brother." she said as she grabbed her purse. "Wait. Why? I thought we were going to stick together." He said. "Yeah well I thought the same thing about our marriage but that didn't happen did it?" She said as she headed towards the door.

"What are you saying Courtney? Is this your way of telling me that we are over?" Nikolas asked her. "I don't know. It depends." She said. "On what exactly?" He asked her. "On you." She said as she walked out the door. He picked up the cup that had her brandy in it and threw it across the room. It shattered once it hit the wall. "You okay?" He heard a voice say. He turned around. It was his brother. "Do I look okay?" Nikolas asked. "Tell me what happened." Lucky said. "Remember how I told you that my marriage was on the rocks well its hanging off a 200ft cliff by a thread now." He said. Lucky didn't say anything. "Have you tried talking to her?" Lucky asked. "How do you think it went from the rocks to the cliff?" He asked. "Your right sorry." Lucky said.

"Courtney whats wrong?" Sonny said when he opened the door. "I don't know what to do anymore Sonny." She said as more tears came flowing down her face. Sonny pulled her into a hug. "Tell me whats wrong." Sonny said. "Okay." Courtney said as they made their way into the living room. Courtney told him everything that had happen. "I just don't know what to do. I don't know where this leaves my marriage." She said as she wiped her tears. "Courtney I don't think you are mad at Nikolas for not telling you. Upset because he didn't. Yes but mad, no. You are taking it out on him because you are worried and scared for your children which is perfectly natural. So go home and talk to Nikolas and focus on getting your kids home." Sonny said. She looked at him for a few minutes before saying anything to him."Your right." Courtney said. "Yeah. Keep me posted please?" Sonny said as he walked his sister to the door. "Okay." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Nikolas?" Courtney said as she walked into the living room. She saw him sitting on the floor. She quickly walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Im sorry." She whispered in his ear as tears came down. "No. Im sorry. I shouldn't have tried to protect you. You had every right to know." Nikolas said back to her. "I understand why you did it. I didn't mean anything I said earlier." She said as they were both now sitting on the floor. "Its okay baby. Don't apologize." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. A second later her phone started ringing.

"Its Ryan!" She said as she looked at the caller-id. "Ryan where are you?" Courtney said into the phone. "You what!" She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Don't do anything. We will be there in just a few hours. I mean it." She said as she flipped her phone shut. "What did he say?" Nikolas asked. "Carly, him, Lulu and Luke are in Greece on a boat right outside of Cassidine Island. They think Helena is there." Courtney told him. "Its possible. Lets go." Nikolas said as they both got up and walked out the door.

"What are you doing?" Helena yelled. "I knew this was a bad idea!" The person yelled back. "Well if you weren't such a stupid twit we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" Helena shot back coldly. "Look. If we didn't work together you would have been too late. Okay? I have a question by the way." The second one said. "Ugh. More questions. Haven't you asked enough?" "Why do we have the baby? I mean all we wanted was Nathan right?" "My dear. You are new to this. Nathan may be the Cassidine heir and Nikolas's first born but nobody is closer to daddy's heart then his little girl." She said coldly with a grin. "I never thought I would ever say this but you are absolutely correct Helena." The second one said. "Well I don't think I could have pulled this off so soon without your help Emily." Helena said back as the girls looked at each other and smiled.

A/N: This chapter took me a little bit longer then expected. Sorry. I was watching the series finale of 7th Heaven, yes I watched that show. I watched it ever since it first aired in 1996. Never missed one episode. So I had to watch the finale which sucked by the way. It makes me wonder what the hell happened to everybody the next day. I hate shit like that but anyway thats why it took me longer then expected. I forgot what I was doing and I remember that I started writing thisMonday and I had to finish it.

P.S. I now officially hate the word yesterday! I've been spelling it yesturday since like the third grade and I know Im not a good speller (cant spell anything over five letters long. I occasionally mess up on my own name! No lie!) But you would think somebody would have told me before now right? A teacher. parent hell a friend even but no!Im so mad. Its been like almost ten years. Now that sucks!


	30. The Plan

Chapter 30:

Disclaimer: I think after the first one you shouldn't have to write Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update by here it is. Im stressed out right now so if it's a little long bare with me. I took my Algebra 2 SOL (If ya live in the state of VA and is in high school ya know what Im talking about!) And I was suppose to get my test results letting me know if I passed or not back instantly but something was wrong with the server so now I have to wait til tomorrow! Which sucks but here is chapter 30 for ya. Hope you like. Read and Review.

"Okay we just need to think of another plan now." Carly said as she paced the jail cell. "Look where your last plan landed us Carly!" Ryan said. "Okay lets get something straight here. It was not my idea to stop by the winery! It was Luke's!" She shouted as she looked over at the drunk man passed out on the bench. "Stop arguing. We have to get out. I have an idea." Lulu said as she looked at Ryan and then Carly.

"Do you know where they are at?" Courtney asked her husband as they were now landed in Greece. "No. I do know where the Island is but we have to be really careful because Helena probably has it guarded." he said as he looked over at her. They weren't dressed like they usually would be. She had a hott pink sundress on and he wore khaki shorts and a brown shirt with flip flops. If you didn't know them you would have thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Not married and have two kids that was for sure.

"Now what do I do?" The younger girl of the two asked. "Just wait a moment." The older one replied. "I don't think this is going to work." Emily said. "Why not?" Helena asked her. "I have thought this plan all the way through. Nothing is going to go wrong. Its all going right well if you ask me." Helena said. "Yeah. Your right. Everything is going according to plan." Emily said not sounding so sure. "Its time." Helena said looking at Emily. "Okay. Lets do this." She said back.

"Baby Im telling you that if we-" he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Courtney looked at him as he looked at her before answering it. "Hello?" He said as he answered it. "Hello Nikolas. I see that you decided to find your kids on your own instead of letting the police doing it. I figured you would." The women said coldly into the phone.

"What the hell have you done to my kids?" He asked. Courtney knew who was now on the phone. "Oh silly. Thats not why I called you. I called you to ask you a question." She said. "What is it?" he asked her. "I wanted to know what is your beautiful wife's favorite color." She said. "Why does that matter?" He was furious now. "Oh Im just messing with you. Thats not the question. The question is which one do you choose." She said.

He was silent as he looked at Courtney in confusion. "What do you mean which one do I choose?" He asked her. "Your children. Which one do you want to come home?" She asked. "Both of them." He answered. "Well beggars cant be choosers so its one or the other. I'll let you and your wife talk it over and I'll call you back in an hour." She said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Courtney asked. "Helena. She wants us to choose between the kids." He said looking at his wife as she just got this look on her face. "How the hell are we suppose to choose?" Courtney asked. "Oh. That bitch has messed with the wrong fucking person." Courtney said before walking ahead not waiting for Nikolas who ran after her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he stopped her. "Im getting my kids and going home. I cant deal with this anymore." She said as she began walking again as Nikolas just followed.

"Guard! Come quick!" Lulu yelled. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I was wondering if you could switch us so I could be with my father. He needs my help." She said as she gave him a puppy dog look. "I don't think so." He said as he began walking away until he heard a thump. He quickly spun around to see that the shorter brown hair women was now laying on the floor. "Oh my god. Carly are you okay?" Ryan asked. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Guard you have to help her!" Lulu yelled as tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what she would do without Carly. If they were in Port Charles it wouldn't have been such a big deal but she was in Greece and it was. "Okay. Hold on Miss." The guard said as he opened the cell. "Are you okay Miss?" He asked as he lifted Carly's head up. She began opening her eyes slowly. "What happened?" She asked. "You fell." Lulu told her.

"You look okay." The guard said handing her a cup of water. "Thank you so much." Carly said giving him a hug. "Your welcome. Take it easy." he said as he helped her up and then walked out shutting the cell. "Carly don't scare me like that!" Lulu said. "I was pretty good wasn't I?" She asked. "Wait. You were faking it?" Ryan asked. "Yeah. I always wanted to be an actress. I knew that the only way I would have a lot of money is to become one or marry a mobster and well I did the second one instead." She said as she held up keys. "You're a fucking geniuses!" Ryan said.

"Okay. How do we get in there so she doesn't see us?" Courtney asked Nikolas as they were now on the island. "Follow me." He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked around the back of the house. "We have to be extra careful." Nikolas said as his phone began ringing again. "Hello?" He said. "Yeah. We need more time. This decision is harder then it looks Helena." Nikolas said trying hard not to laugh because if Helena actually thought he was going to choose she was fucking insane. "Okay." He said as he hung up the phone. "That gave us another hour." he told Courtney.

"I don't think we should have left my dad." Lulu said as they walked around the house as well. "What good would Luke have been. He is drunk." Ryan said. "I promise we are going to go get your dad after we are done here sweetie." Carly said. "Shh. You hear that?" Carly asked as they inched their way closer. "Yeah." Lulu said. "I cant make it out." "Neither can I." Ryan said as they moved closer. The closer they got the clear the words became.

"She is more crazy then I could have imagined. The old age must be getting to her." Nikolas said. "Probably. She is an old hag that should die." Courtney said back. Nikolas grabbed her face and cupped it with his hands. "Baby I promise you we will be taking our kids home tonight." he said. "I know we will." She said as he pulled her into a quick kiss but the word quick isnt in Nikolas's vocab. "Oh so much for finding your kids huh?" They heard a voice as they pulled apart.

"Oh my god! What are you's doing here?" Courtney asked Carly. "Im here to get your kids back because you and Nikolas obviously want to make more." Carly said. "It was just a kiss." Courtney said. They all talked behind the house and filled each other in on what happened within the two groups. "Okay I got a plan." Lulu said. "Don't say that!" Nikolas said. "Why?" Lulu asked. "Because you sound just as bad as Carly." He said. "Hey I do have a plan. Might I remind you my plan got us out of jail." She said. "Okay shot." Courtney said. She didn't care what it took to get her kids back.

They banged on the door. "Who is at the door?" Helena asked fursiously. "I don't know." Emily said. "Go answer it." She demanded as Emily made her way to the door. "Oh my-!" Was all she got out before Courtney punched her in the nose almost braking it if she didn't. "Who is-." Helena got out before she seen Nikolas and Courtney walking into the living room. "Oh its you two. I should have guessed." She said. "Where are my kids?" Nikolas asked. "Well I could tell-" "Look you old hag. Tell me where the hell my kids are!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney take a breather." Nikolas said not taking his eyes off Helena. "Honey she has our kids. She's right here in front of us. Cant we just kill her and dump her in the Mediterranean?" Courtney asked. "No because the kids may not be here." Nikolas said. "Your smart Nikolas." Helena said. "Where are they then?" Courtney asked. "Well it depends my darling. By the way Im Nikolas's grandmother. It's a shame we had to meet like this." Helena said. "Whatever. I want my kids back." She said. "Nathan is not you kid!" They heard a voice behind them say.

"Oh my god. You know once your hit your suppose to play possum so you don't get your ass beat again." Courtney said. "God." She finished. "I will not allow you to take my kid." Emily said. "Look. I had enough of you two sick ass people okay? You are just plan mean and hateful." She said talking to Helena. "And you are a bitch who doesn't know how to leave shit alone." Courtney finished. "Whatever. At least Nikolas wasn't with me because I was easy." She said. Without second thought Courtney was punching her in the face. Emily fell back. "Courtney. Courtney." Nikolas kept saying to get her attention. "Come over here baby. We don't have time for this." he said. "Your right." Courtney said as she got off of Emily and walked her way over to Emily.

"Where are my kids Helena?" Nikolas asked. "What do I get out of this?" She asked. "Just tell me where my kids are." Nikolas said to her again. "I don't know if I-" That was it before she fell to the floor. Behind her was Ryan holding a pipe. "Did you's find them?" Nikolas asked. "Yeah. They were upstairs sleeping. Carly and Lulu should be on their way down. Here they are." Ryan said looking at the steps.

"Oh my god. My babies." Courtney said as her eyes filled with tears as Carly and Lulu walked over to her. Nathan was in Lulu's arms but he was awake. Natalie was sleeping. Courtney took Nathan from Lulu as Nikolas took Natalie. Nikolas made his way over to Courtney and whispered in her ear. "I told you we would get them back tonight." Nikolas said. "I know." Courtney said as she looked at Ryan, Lulu and Carly. "We have to go before they get up and Helena calls her guards." Nikolas said as he began walking out.

A/N: This isnt the end at least I don't think it is. Actually Im pretty sure it isnt so yeah. I just gotta think for the next chapter so it might be a while. Anyway I hoped you like it.


	31. With Out You

Chapter: 31

Disclaimer :Nothing!

A/N: Okay I've been working on this chapter since Friday. I've been so pissed off and frustrated everyday since then to concentrate on getting this chapter done. Whoever said sixteen was sweet lied! Just thought I should let you know and I finally figured out why the Spanish celebrate 15 instead of sixteen. Anyway here is the next chapter sorry its short!

One month had passed since they arrived home with their children. Nobody has heard nor seen Helena or Emily for that matter and Patrick was now MIA because he was always being cornered and question everywhere he went about the kidnaps. Nikolas has been home a total of three times since they have gotten back from Greece.

"Mommy!" a screeching voice said as they ran down the steps. "Yes baby?" Courtney asked the little boy who made his way over to the couch to sit beside his mother. "When is daddy coming home again?" Nathan asked. "Soon baby soon." Courtney said not really believing her own statement. To tell you the truth she wasn't even sure. Nikolas had only been home for three days the entire month and thats when Natalie had an ear infection. He was too busy trying to find Helena and Emily.

Courtney understood why he would want to find them but then again didn't. She may not known Helena and Emily ally but by the way Nikolas talked she saw it as a dead cause.They were probably nowhere to be found so why he was out wasting his time looking for time, and only god knows when he'll find them if he ever will, when he could be home with his wife and kids. But no. That was their main problem now.

Telephone started to ring. "Nathan can you hand me that?" Courtney asked as she ha Natalie in the other arm feeding her a bottle. "Yes mommy." he said as he grabbed the cordless and handed it to her. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Feeding your daughter. What are you doing?"she asked him back. "Oh when are you coming home?" She missed him. A lot. "Nikolas why don't you just come back home. You know they are going to lay low for a while besides if you want to keep us safe you'll be here with us to make sure nothing happens." She said irritated at the fact that he just wouldn't come home.

"Yes the guards are still here but there are things that we need that they can't give us!" She said. "Like what?" She said sarcastically as thats what he said. "Um lets see. Your kids need a father. Thats good for starters. I need a husband. Ooo better yet." She said. "Whatever I got to go. I do have children to take care of all by myself." She said as she hung up on him before he could say anything back.

He looked down at his cell phone. The first of his marriage to the women he loved was the hardest ever. Once they go back on track something would come up and they'd be on the outs again and thats not what he wanted. He wanted to be home with his wife and his kids. Courtney was talking as if he didn't give a damn about them but that wasn't true he wouldn't be doing this if it was. He now had a decision to make but what was he going to choose?

"Nathan honey. Can you do mommy a big favor?" Courtney asked him. "Umm. Yes I can." He said as she just smiled. Nathan reminded her so much of Nikolas. Both on the outside and inside. He was like Nikolas in every way. "Go take those stuff animals out of sissy's bassinet in mommy's room so I can lay her in there. That way I can get you ready for Uncle Lucky later." She said. Lucky called and said he would take Nathan for the night. He knew this had to be hard on her even though he had two kids at home Courtney needed a break.

Courtney laid the sleeping baby down and picked Nathan up to go get him ready. After Nathan had packed some of his things there was a knock on the door. "Finish you snack and I'll be right back." Courtney said as she went to answer it. "Hey. He's finishing his snack and then he should be ready to go." Courtney said as she let her brother in law inside. "Nikolas must have this place loaded with guards." Lucky said. "Yeah guards who don't know how to mind their own business." She said. "Why what happened?" He asked thinking something was wrong.

"Oh its nothing. I just miss Nikolas and every time I see those guards outside inside everywhere I get more upset." She said as she sat on the couch. "You ready to go?" Lucky said to Nathan "Yeah. I love you mommy." Nathan said as he kissed her goodbye. "Love you too baby and be good for Aunt Liz and Uncle Lucky. Me and sissy will pick you up in the morning." Courtney told him. "If you need anything. Anything at all just call." Lucky said before walking out. "Okay." She said back as she shut the door and locked it.

She was tired. Exhausted. She went upstairs in her room and walked over to the sleeping baby. The way Natalie breathed when ever she slept made her think of Nikolas because it was the same way. She was thankful that her kids remind her of their dad. Sometimes. And this wasn't that time. She laid in bed slowly allowing tears fall down her cheeks because she missed him. Laying in bed without him beside her she felt empty. Lonely. Cold. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

When he walked into the master bedroom he saw the little girl laying peacefully asleep. After giving a quick kiss on the head he walked over to the bed where Courtney was asleep. He could tell that she has been crying and that she probably cried herself to sleep. Right then and there did he feel his heart break at just the thought of her crying sad tears. He climbed in bed behind her and slowly put his arm around her pulling her closer which caused her to awake.

She wasn't sure who it was. She turned around and smiled. "Sorry that I woke you." He said softly. "No Im glad you did. I missed you." She said back as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise I wont leave you that long again." He said. "Im sorry I hung up on you earlier." She replied. "No its fine. You had every right. I love you baby." He said. She let another tear run down her cheek. "I love you too." She said as he pulled her closer. She kissed him hard. She missed the way his lips touched against her. Tonight was all about them.

A/N: There you's go. Sorry its not very interesting but its something. I hoped you still like it though. Read and review please!


	32. I'll Always Love You But

Chapter 32:

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed yet I promise.

A/N: Babysitting...the perfect birth control dont you know it! Anyway thanks for all the reviews even though I know most of you are going "Ugh when is this girl going to stop writing?" I don't know yet. But thanks for all the reviews and I love you's all!

They knocked on the door while he held the baby in the carrier on his arm. She knocked again. And again until the door finally opened. "Hey you guys!" Lucky said when he opened the door. "Hey. Where's Nathan at?" Courtney asked. "Um around here somewhere. Come on in." He said letting them in. "When did you get in?" He asked his brother. "Late last night." He replied as he sat on the couch beside his wife. "Let me go get Liz along with the boys." Lucky said as he left the room.

The baby started getting fussy and Nikolas picked her up. "Here's her bottle." Courtney said passing it to him. "Thanks." he said as he heard voices behind him. "Guess who's here!" Lucky said as they made their way into the living room. "Who?" Nathan and Cameron asked in unison. "Guess." Lucky said stopping the boys and Liz who had a sleeping baby in her hands. "My mommy?" Nathan asked. "Yeah and who else?" Lucky asked. "Sissy." Nathan responded. "And?" Lucky asked. "Twinkie?" That was the puppy they just got a few days ago. "No." Lucky said. "Who then?" Nathan asked impatiently.

Lucky looked at him. "Whats taking them so long?" Nikolas asked. "I don't know." Courtney responded as she just looked at him who looked back at her. "I love you." He said "I love you too." She said as she gave him a kiss. "Go find out." Lucky said stepping out of the way. "Daddy!" Nathan screeched as Courtney and Nikolas broke away. "Hey little guy." Nikolas said as he passed Natalie to Courtney. "I missed you!" Nikolas said picking him up and putting him on his lap.

"I missed you too. Don't ever leave again like that. It was hard taking care of mommy and sissy." Nathan said as he wrapped his hands around Nikolas's neck. The adults just laughed. "Yeah I know but I see you did a good job for me." Nikolas said back to him. "Really?" Nathan asked. "Yes. You did a wonderful job actually." Nikolas told him as Nathan just smiled at him. "Thanks dad!" Nathan said back.

They stayed at Lucky and Liz's just a little while longer before heading home. Once home Natalie went down for her usual nap while Courtney, Nathan and Nikolas sat on the couch looking threw some photos. "Who's that?" Nathan asked as he pointed to a person in the picture that was standing beside his mother and father. "I don't know who that is." Nikolas said. "Its actually one of your daddy's business associate that came to our wedding." She said as she shot a look at Nikolas. "Really?" He asked. "Yes really Nikolas." She said back to him as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Courtney said. "No sit. I'll get it just incase." Nikolas said as he stood up.

"Guess who came to visit us." Nikolas said as he made his way back into the living room. "Who?" Courtney asked curiously. "Your brother." Nikolas said as he sat down beside Courtney on the couch. "I have a brother?" Nathan asked. "No mommy's brother." Nikolas said to the little boy as Sonny sat down on the chair. "Came alone?" Courtney asked. "Yeah. Carly was getting on my last nerve. She was going to come with me but I couldn't wait for her any longer to fool around." Sonny said. "Okay. Well you sound like you're here more on business or news then just a visit." Courtney said worried. "Well thats because I am." He said as Courtney and Nikolas just looked at each other.

"Okay. Shoot. What is it?" Courtney asked impatiently. "Well I don't want to do it in front of my best friend over there." Sonny said as he looked at Nathan who wasn't paying him any attention. "Nathan can you take the pictures over there at daddy's desk for mommy?" Courtney asked. "Yes.' Nathan said as he picked up one of the containers that had pictures in it. "Okay so what is it?" Nikolas asked. "Well Helena escaped." Sonny said. "Really?" Nikolas asked surprise. "Shut up! You know you already knew." Courtney said looking at Nikolas who didn't say a thing. "Yeah but what you probably don't know is that Emily isnt with her." Sonny said

"What do you mean Emily isnt with her?" Nikolas asked. "Yeah. Emily is somewhere in the states now. She has been spotted by people that I know and they informed me." Sonny said. "Okay." Courtney said as she was interrupted by a little boy. "Hey Uncle Sonny look what I got!" He said as he made his way over to where Sonny was sitting. "What do you got?" Sonny asked him. "A picture of you and mommy." He said as he passed the picture to his uncle. "Oh yeah. This is old." Sonny said as he began laughing.

"Let me see." Nikolas said. Sonny passed the picture to Nikolas who laughed once he saw it. "We can tell it's old." He said as he continued to laugh. "Hey!" Courtney said. "Well I mean come on Sonny has a fro looking hairdo going on and you, well baby, you look like a twig. There isnt a thing you have that you have now." He said looking at her then the picture and back again. "Hey!" She said ."Well it's the truth. I still love you though." He said as he smiled at her.

Sonny stayed and talked a little bit longer before he headed home. It was later that night and Courtney and Nikolas was laying in bed just talking. "Hey baby?" He said softly as his head laid on her shoulder. "Yes?" She said back to him. "Are you asleep?" He asked her. "No. Im talking to you aren't I?" She asked him. "Just making sure." He said. She rolled over to where she could see him. They connected eyes but just sat there looking at each other. "Do you know what to day is?" He asked her. She looked at him with a curious face. Today wasn't there anniversary. That was Sunday. Its was one o'clock in the morning on Saturday.

"No what?" She thought for sure he was going to say their anniversary. "Today would mark two years since I seen your beautiful face on the pier." He said as she just smiled. "You thought I was going to say anniversary didn't you?" He asked her. "Actually yes I did." She replied as she just smiled. "Now why would I forget our one year?" He asked her. "I don't know." She said. "God. I can not believe that it has been one year. This past year went by so fast and it felt like we've been married for many years." She said.

"Yeah and you made it that way." He said looking at her. "How did I make it that way?" She asked. "Baby I meant in a good way. Not bad." He said back to her. She just smiled at him. "You lie so badly!" She said before giving him a kiss. He pulled away a moment later. "I know but you still love me." He said as he pulled her into a kiss this time. She pulled away. "I'll always love you but I dont always like you." She said. "That feeling is mutual." He said back to her as she smiled and they begankissing once again.


	33. Last Hope

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own nada! Sorry:(

A/N: Okay its Sunday and Im updating even though I technically shouldn't be. Im sort of working at the moment. Hey I get paid okay! Anyway I was going to update yesterday but Kody Alan's birthday party so yeah no time there! Anyway hope you like it.

She picked up her cell phone and started dialing the number. No answer. It went straight to the voice mail. "Okay lets try this again." She thought as she hit the green button twice. Still no answer. She was getting frustrated by the moment. She looked over at the clock and it was only ten in the morning so knew he must be up by now. "Okay this is the last time." She said irritated because she didn't have much time and what she did have was getting wasted. It rang like all the times before except right before it hit the voice mail the other line picked up. "Hello?" They said. "Thank god you picked up. I have to see you as soon as possible. Can you meet me on the docks in twenty minutes?" She asked. "Yeah sure." He replied as they both flipped their phones shut.

She walked into the living room and saw her husband playing on the floor with the kids. "Hey honey?" She said making her way over to him. "Yes?" He said looking up at her. Him and Nathan were on the floor with Natalie. "I have to go meet somebody. Its important. I should be back in thirty minutes. An hour the latest." She said. "Okay no problem. Nathan and I are just playing with Natalie." Nikolas said back to her. "Yeah. We are trying to fix her." Nathan said which made his parents smile because after all this time he still thought she was broke. Natalie let out a giggle as well but didn't have a clue as to why as she slobbered all over the teething ring that was in her hand. "Okay love ya." Courtney said walking over to him giving him, Nathan and Natalie a quick kiss before she headed out the door.

She paced the docks waiting. She prayed he wouldn't be late but then again that wasn't like him at all either. But on the downside she didn't know him all that well now. Not like she used to anyway. She wasn't nineteen in her freshmen year of college and he wasn't twenty one. Thats when they dated for two months but called it a mutual split. Thats exactly what it was too.She was married with two kids and well he had a girlfriend and the same expression on his face as always. The dumb look. She sat down on the bench and felt somebody touch her shoulder which made her jump. "Scared you huh?" He asked sitting beside her. "Yeah. I've been jumpy lately with everything that has happened. I assumed you heard?" She asked him. "Yeah." He said quietly as he nodded his head knowing it must be hard on her.

"But enough about that whats so important?" He asked her. "Well actually thats what its about." She said. "Okay but-" he said as she cut him off. "Its your sister. I know where she's at." Jason just looked at her. "Why" he was at a lost of words. "Look I came to you as the last resort. I cant go to the cops because by the time they get there she can leave. I cant tell Nikolas because he'll say he wont do anything stupid but I don't want to take my chances. I don't want to see him once a month through a glass window. No thanks. Besides my kids need a dad. I cant tell Sonny because he'll probably kill her and tell Nikolas before so and as bad as I would like to see Emily die for what she put my family through its not right." Courtney said back to him.

Jason was more confused then ever now. "Okay. What do you want me to do then?" He asked her. "I want you to talk to your sister into turning herself in. From what I understand you were close to her. Just as close as she was to you." Courtney said. "Court" "Please Jason. You're my last hope. Besides she probably knows where Helena is and if she does and helps us get Helena then I'll drop the charges against her." Courtney said not believing this was coming out of her mouth but she wanted so badly for this whole nightmare to be over with and if this was the only way then so be it. "Wait what do you mean by us?" Jason asked her. "Did you hear anything else I said?" Courtney asked irritated. "I did but if I do this you aren't coming." Jason protested. "I have to." Courtney said.

"Look. It'll be easier if you don't okay trust me." Jason said. "Jason I need to go with you to talk to Emily. I never met Emily as Nathan's biological mother and Nikolas's ex-wife until Kelly's one night. Before then I just knew her as Natalie's doctor. Look I know this isnt going to be easy but I need to do this for my kids and I came to you for help but look" she said as she stood up and then faced him. "If you don't want to do it then fine. I'll find somebody else or I'll do it myself." She said as Jason just looked at her. He didn't mind doing it but didn't want Courtney coming either. "Fine. We have to leave soon though." Jason said back to her. "Yeah I know. We cant leave until after tomorrow though." She said. "Why?" Jason asked her. "I was thinking on the lines of tonight." He finished.

"Because tomorrow is mine and Nikolas's anniversary." She replied. "Oh I get it. Got to get some before you go huh?" Jason said making a joke. "Shut up!" She said hitting him on the arm. "Im probably getting more then you and I have two kids." She finished. "Nikolas and me put the saying that sex declines after you get married to shame." She said. "Okay thats enough. Im through with this conversation." Jason said. "Hey you brought it up." Courtney said back to him. "Yeah I know. Anyway then we leave Monday." Jason said quickly changing the subject. "Night." She finished. "Thats fine. What exactly are you going to tell Nikolas?" Jason asked. "That I have something to do for the foundation." Courtney replied. "Okay. See ya then." Jason answered. "Okay. Thanks so much by the way." Courtney said giving him a hug and then walking away as somebody watched.

She walked back into her house and heard laughter coming from the living room. "Hey mommy." Nathan said as he spotted Courtney first. "Hey baby." Courtney said back to him. "Whats so funny?" She asked as she bent down beside her husband. "Natalie just rolled over." Nikolas said. "She's been doing that though." Courtney answered. "I know but she didn't mean too and you should have seen the look on her face." Nikolas said.

"Whats wrong?" He asked knowing something was bothering Courtney. "Oh its just that Monday night I have to leave for a few days for the foundation." She said as her conscience started playing with her. She hated lying to her husband but knew this was the only way. "Okay well I guess now would be a bad time to say I have to go on a business trip Monday also for a few days." He said. "What about the kids? I can probably take Natalie with me because she'll sleep most of the time." Courtney didn't know what else to say. "I can have Lucky watch Nathan for us." Nikolas said. "You sure?" Courtney asked him. "Yeah. It'll be fine." Nikolas said giving her a kiss.

As every moment passed that day she felt more and more bad about lying to her husband but wasn't going to back out now. She had to do what she had to do.

A/N: Don't worry. Im not going to make this into a Journey story. But I did it this way because I didn't know what else to do. In the next few chapters more about them when they dated will come out but dont worry nothing major trust me. I couldnt do that to my NiCo!Anyway that person on the docks wasn't Nikolas but this will cause problems for Courtney and Nikolas just to let you know. Im mean its obvious. Anyway I hope like it and read and review I love hearing from ya!


	34. Just the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the soap I just watch it!

Chapter 34:

A/N: Not putting in the anniversary I mean if you really want me too I can add it in there so anyway this takes place on Monday the day after the anniversary so yeah. Here ya go! Thanks for the support with this story and I know its getting long. Really long but just bare with me a little while longer.

She stretched out her arms on the empty bed which caused her to sit up. She looked around and hugged the sheet tightly against her body as rubbed her eyes getting the sleepies out of them and then running her hand through her hair so it was out of her face. She took a deep breath. Part of her was happy that Monday finally came while the other part was dreading it but the sooner she got over it the better she told herself every time she had second thoughts.

She sat there for a good ten minutes before deciding that she should go downstairs but first she had to get clothes on so she looked on the floor for some article of clothing near and then her blue eyes spotted her husbands shirt. Her head tilted to the side because she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear it or not but then again she really didn't care. It was only going to be her, Nikolas and the two kids anyway.

She made her way down the steps into the living room that was surprisingly empty. She shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the couch as she pulled her hair up. She looked around wondering where in the hell were her husband and kids at. All of the sudden she heard laughter and footsteps coming down the hallway. She leaned her head over facing the hallway as she watched her kids come into the living room. All of them. First it was Nathan who was followed by the biggest kid of them all, who was her husband, who was carrying the infant.

"Hey hon." He said sitting beside her on the couch. "Hey mommy!" Nathan said as he climbed up on her lap. "Daddy said that you were going on a business trip today. Does that mean Im going to Uncle Lucky's?" Nathan asked her. "I don't know. Are you going to be good why mommy and daddy are out of town for a few days?" Courtney asked him back. "Yes." He said nodding his head. "Then I guess you are. Aunt Lu said she would keep you tomorrow night. Her and Dillon." Courtney said as she played with his hair which had been recently cut.

"Dillon?" Nikolas asked curiously. "Yeah. Wait you weren't told that her and Dillon got an apartment together?" Courtney asked him. "No I never knew there was a her and Dillon." Nikolas replied. "Yeah. Her, Dillon, Ryan and whats herface all got an apartment together." Courtney said. "Who is whats her face?" Nikolas asked. "Umm. She's related to Diego. She's his cousin or something. I forget her name but Ryan and her go out now." Courtney answered. "Sage?" he asked her. "Thats it." Courtney said as she clapped her hands.

"Sorry son but your staying at your uncle's until mommy or daddy gets back." Nikolas said looking down at the little boy. "Why?" Courtney asked him. "Earmuffs." Nikolas said as Nathan covered his ears and Natalie tried mocking him. "Hell will freeze over before I allow Nathan to stay with four immature adults regardless if they are related or not and besides I don't know Sage all that well and the way you are talking it doesn't sound like she'snotthe one sharing a room with my sisterand I don't want no monkey business going on in front of him." Nikolas told Courtney as she just looked at him.

"Then I guess hell will freeze over because I already told Lulu and Ryan they could have him. Sage's little cousin is coming in and she wanted Nathan so they could play because they are the same age." Courtney said looking at him as Nathan dropped his hands.He got tired holding them up. " I don't want Nathan to become the next big mobster of Port Charles. No thanks." Nikolas said getting up to place the baby in the swing.

"Okay first off it's a girl and just because she is related to mobsters don't mean nothing. Look at my brother I mean come on. Then look at me. Im happily married. I have two kids and a foundation and I love my life and wouldn't change it for a thing." She said leaning to give him a kiss before getting up to get her and Nattie's things ready.

Nikolas shook his head. He always told his self that he would be a man but boy was he a sucker when it came to that blonde. Nobody else. For some reason it was only her. He looked at Natalie because Nathan followed Courtney up the steps. "You know sometimes I think mommy is a witch. She always wins. She must have cast a spell on me or something." He said as Natalie just smiled big like always and laughed. "Yeah she is." He said picking the infant up to go upstairs because he was leaving right after Courtney was.

Later that night: (I put that a lot in my stories!)

She was putting Natalie's socks in her bag. That was the last thing that had to be packed besides her favorite stuff animal and blanket but she was just going to put that in the carrier with her. Her phone started ringing. She looked down at the number and then around the nursery. She flipped open her phone. " Hello." She said into it. "Yeah. I'll be there in just a few minutes. I got kind of delayed but give me twenty and I'll be there." She said as she zipped up the bag. "Okay." She said as she flipped her phone shut. "Time to get this over with." She said as she put the bag strap on her shoulder and walked out of the room and down the steps.

"Already?" Nikolas asked as he watched his wife make her way down the steps. "Yeah. I have to go get my bag and then we have to head out because Im running tight on time now anyway." She said as she dropped Natalie's bag on the floor and then made her way up the steps to get hers. Nathan looked at his father who looked at him. Nathan started to laugh. "Whats so funny?" Nikolas asked him. "You're silly!" Nathan yelled as Natalie started laughing again. Courtney made her way down the steps with her bags as Nikolas watched her.

She dropped them and then walked over to him. "I love you." She said giving him a hug. "I love you too and when you get back, you, me and the kids are going to vacation I promise. For a full week without any interruptions from either one of our jobs." He said into her ear. He hugged her tight and right then and there she wanted to tell him everything. But instead she held back her tears and hugged him back before pulling away so she could say goodbye to Nathan.

Nikolas and Nathan walked Courtney and Natalie out to the launch and said more goodbyes. "Call me." He said hugging her one last time and then giving her a kiss. "Every night." She said back to him with a smile as the launch approached. "Be good for Uncle Lucky, Aunt Liz, Uncle Ry and Aunt Lu for me?" Courtney said as she bent down to Nathan's level. "I will mommy. I promise. Take care of sissy for me." He said back to her. "I will." She answered as she stood straight up.

Courtney reached the docks a few minutes earlier then she thought she would but Jason was still there. "We cant be seen here together." Courtney said quickly because she knew Lucky would be near here any moment to go get Nathan and then Nikolas would be over. "Yeah I know. The plane is all ready. Do you have everything you need?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah. Listen I know this is getting harder by the minute for you because I know damn well it is for me but I wanna say thank you so much for everything youare doingfor me." Courtney said. "Nah. Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay as soon as we get back." He said as he touched her cheek . "Lets go. I'll grab your bags you grab the baby." He said as she smiled. "Thanks." She said as she lifted the carrier up and they walked off as the same person stood behind the wall speechless.

Thirty minutes had passed since Courtney left and Lucky had came and gone. Nikolas was gathering the rest of his things when there was a knock at the front door. "Who the hell could that be?" He wondered as he dropped what he was doing and walked to answer the door. It shocked him who it was. Yeah they were cousins but still. They weren't the social able kind. "Sam what can I do for you? Im kind of busy at the moment I have a plan to catch." He said when he opened the door.

The beginning of the plane ride was silent until Natalie started crying. "Come here baby." Courtney said picking her up. Jason just watched her. "I always knew you would make a good mother." Jason said watching her. "Thanks. I wasn't sure I wanted kids to tell you the truth until I met Nikolas." She said looking over at him. "Yeah I know they aren't in my future." He said.

"Why not?" Courtney asked him. "Doesn't Sam want kids?" Courtney finished asking him. "Im sure she does but me and Sam don't go out anymore. We broke up." he said. "Besides I wouldn't make a good dad anyway." Jason finished. "Oh." was all she said. She didn't know what else to say so she changed the subject.

"You would make an excellent father." She said as he began shaking his head no. "Yes you would. Since you are helping me Im going to help you and teach you all about babies. We'll use Natalie." She said walking over to him. "Here hold her." She said trying to pass the baby to him as he shook his head no. "You aren't going to break her. Nathan holds her all the time. Take her Jason Morgan." She said as he kept shaking his head no but finally took the infant from Courtney when she yelled.

"See that wasn't too bad now was it?" She asked him. "She's so light." He said looking at her. "I know." Courtney said watching Natalie who once again was just laughing at Jason. "We're just about there so if you could buckle up that would be great." The captain said over the speaker. "Let me take her." Courtney said taking the baby back from Jason and sitting down. "You know what." She said as she looked over to Jason. "What?" He asked her.

"You love Sam and I think when we get back you should get her back." Courtney said. Jason just looked at her. "Okay Courtney at least we know you haven't changed that much. You still try doing twenty different things at once. When we are done here I'll think about it." Jason said. "Fine." Courtney said back to him as they just about landed.

"Its important I swear." Sam said as Nikolas opened the door more as a signal for her to come in. "Okay whats so important?" Nikolas asked as they made their way into the living room. "Its about your wife and Jason." She said getting right to the point. "Okay what about Courtney and Jason?" He asked her. "Jason and I broke up and I have reason to believe its because of your wife." Sam said as Nikolas just laughed. "Its not funny. Im serious." Sam said. "Okay now tell me why you believe that?" Nikolas said.

"Well Saturday night I was on my way to Kelly's and I saw Courtney talking to Jason on the docks. I didn't catch all of it but I heard something about leaving Monday night and witnessed a hug. She also told him that you or Sonny couldn't know. Well I wasn't going to say anything but then tonight I was walking on the docks again and I saw them and they left together and Courtney said something about this being hard and Jason told her when they got back everything would be okay." Sam said as Nikolas just looked at her.

"Courtney wouldn't cheat on me." He said. "Nikolas you have to believe me. She's not going on any business trip. Look." Sam said pulling out her digital camera. "I got pictures because I knew you wouldn't believe me." Sam said handing him the camera and sure enough she was right. Nikolas was now pissed off. This couldn't be happening to him. "Okay thanks Sam. Can you leave now please? I have somewhere I have to go." Nikolas said. "Yeah sure no problem." Sam said as she walked out of the living room.

He walked over to his desk and looked down. Right now no business trip mattered to him. All that matter was what was going on behind his back and he was determine to get to the bottom of it all. He reached for his phone that was placed on his desk and dialed a long distance number and waited for the other line to pick . "Track her now!" was all he said before hanging up. He sat there only two minutes before the phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?" He said. "Thanks. Do me a favor/" He said. "Follow her and tell me who she's with and what they do. Call me on my cell I wont be home." He said right before he hung up and walked out of the house.

A/N: I know! Long and boring but it had to be this way for the next chapter. Trust me. I know it was long and boring. I wrote it but I still love hearing from you and I promise next chapter will get better!


	35. Unraveling

Chapter 35:

Disclaimer: I don't own the show so Im not making anything off of this!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The next few chapters are going to be pretty angst so beware now! Somebody will die but its not who you hope/think it is. I figured I would give you that much! If you like hit the button on the bottom and let me know! Thanks for reviewing!

They stepped of the plane and got into the car that was waiting for them. "You okay?" he asked her as she sat in and strapped the baby carrier. "Yeah. I'll be better as soon as this is all over though." She replied. "It'll be over soon I promise." he replied as they drove off. "Thanks again Jason. I know we haven't really talked lately but you don't know how much this means to me." she said looking at him and then down at the sleeping baby. "Its fine. I don't mind helping you. Im glad you came to me."He said looking at her and then out the window at the rain. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. Neither one of them knew what to say.

They pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car. "Need any help?" Jason asked her as he got out of the car. "No. I got it." She said getting out with the carrier. "You got to learn to manage after you have a kid." she said with a smile as they made their way into the hotel. They got their rooms and went to them. "Um, did you wanna go find her tonight or tomorrow? What?" he said before walking into his room that was right beside hers. "She's working tonight so I figured we could go down to her work. I don't know if she works tomorrow or not." Courtney replied. "Okay." Jason said. "Give me ten minutes and then we can go." Courtney finished as Jason just nodded and then walked into his room as she walked into hers.

She pulled out her cell phone. Hit the two button and then send. All it did was ring, ring and ring. She got he voicemail. "Hey honey its me. I just got in and I should be home either tomorrow night or the day afterwards. I miss you. Call me back. Love you." He flipped his phone shut after hearing this and looked at it. Every instinct in his body wanted to throw it across the room but he couldn't. He was waiting for a phone call that was now coming through.

"Ready?" Jason said as she walked out of the room. "Yeah. I had to change her diaper and what not." She said as they walked to the elevator. "Did you call Nikolas and let him know you were here?" Jason asked her. "Yeah he didn't answer." she replied wondering why he didn't. He always answered when she called even if he was in a meeting he would answer. He had her worrying now. "So where does Emily work at?" Jason asked. "Some little restaurant or bar thats called Gabrielle's." she said back to him pulling out a piece of paper. "Heres the address." she said handing it to him as he looked over it and then stuck it in his pocket.

"Hello?" Nikolas said answering it. "She did? Where are they staying at?" He asked them. "Alright call me back once they go back to the hotel and tell me where they went and what they did. Is my daughter still with them?" Nikolas asked. "Okay thanks." He said before hanging up and heading to his meeting. He wanted to get this over and done with so he would be home when Courtney got there because they had to talk now.

The twenty minute car ride felt like twenty hours to Courtney. She just wanted to get this all over with so she could go home and be with her family, now thanks to Emily and Helena was on pretty shaky ground still. It was getting better but not fast enough. "We are here boss." The driver said. "Okay thanks. Ready?" he said looking over at Courtney. "More then ever." She replied as they both opened their doors and got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They first walked in and didn't see her anywhere. The hostess sat them down in a booth with menus as their waitress came over.

"My name is Allison and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you's something to drink?" Allison said. "A sweet tea please." Courtney said. "A beer. And could you tell me if Emily is working." Jason said. "Emily who?" the waitress asked. "She's medium height has long brown hair, she's pretty slender." Jason said. "Oh you mean Lila?" Allison asked. "Yeah. Im her brother and I call her Emily." Jason said covering up. "Is she working?" Jason finished. "Yeah. You want me to get her?" Allison asked.

"No. You see we haven't seen each other in a few years so if you could just tell me where to find her at that would be great." Jason told the waitress. "Are you her sister?" The waitress asked Courtney. "No." Courtney replied. "She's my wife and this is my daughter. Lila doesn't know that Im married or have a little girl now." Jason said making a lie but could tell Courtney wasn't comfortable with it. "Okay well she is in the back right now but she should be coming out pretty soon. I can find a reason for her to come out here for you." Allison said. "That would be wonderful. Thanks so much." Jason said. "No problem." the waitress said before she walked away.

Courtney glared across the table. "Im sorry. I wasn't going to tell her who you really were." Jason said silently. "Fine!" Courtney said back as Jason looked at her wanting to strangle her because she wanted to be so involved but then again didn't. She was confusing him. He looked over at the back door and saw Emily come out holding a tray. "Im going to get her. Stay right here." Jason said getting up and walking over to her. Courtney watched the whole interaction between the two. She could tell Emily was scared when he touched her because she didn't know he knew where she was. She put the people's order down and then walked into the back and then came out and started walking with Jason over to the table.

"Sit!" Jason said demanding. "Why didn't you tell me you had her with you?" Emily said. "Just sit!" Jason said getting irritated. He was putting her on the inside so she couldn't leave. She looked at him and then scooted in. "What do you want Jase?" Emily asked. "Courtney asked for my help and Im helping her." Jason said. "Yeah one by one she's taking everybody life. First my ex-husband then my son, my family and now the only one I thought I could depend on she took you too." Emily said turning her head.

"Emily stop! Okay? She didn't take shit from you and you need to realize that. I knew Courtney even before she came to Port Charles. I knew her when you were pregnant in fact I knew her before then." Jason said. "What do you want? I have a life to get back too." Emily said. "Look. You don't like me and at the moment I don't give a flying fuck but you are going to sit here, listen to what we have to say and then help us. Or I will call the cops now." Courtney said irritated. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

"My life has been on shaky ground ever since you and that other bitch kidnap my kids so this is what you are going to do. You are going to help me and Jason find Helena." Courtney said looking at her while feeding the baby in her arms. "What makes you think I know where she is at?" Emily asked. "It doesn't matter. You are going to help us." Jason said before Courtney could speak. "Listen if you help us and we get Helena I will drop the charges on you." Courtney said. "Yeah right." Emily said sarcastically. "She means it." Jason said as Emily just looked at her.

"Listen." Courtney began saying. "We don't get along. You hate me and thats perfectly okay it doesn't really bother me all that much but I want you to know I didn't steal your son or your life away. Regardless if you believe me or not." Courtney said taking a sip of her drink as Emily just looked at her. "Fine I'll help. Last time I heard she was somewhere in Greece still." Emily said. "Okay. I'll have Stan on it right away." Jason said looking at Courtney and then Emily. "Thank you." Courtney told Emily as she placed the sleeping baby in the carrier.

"Im sorry about everything that has happened. I don't know what I was thinking." Emily said breaking the silence. Jason and Courtney just looked at each other. "Im not going to say its okay because its not but I know it has to be hard on you to have a son and then just give him up but regardless of what you think or don't think I love Nathan with all my heart and he couldn't be any more of my own." Courtney said looking at her. "I know. I was jealous of that. He loves you a lot too. You were all he talked about for the longest time." Emily said not wanting to admit it. "See we can all get along here." Jason said with a smile as both girls looked at him.

They grabbed a bite to eat while there and then headed out with Emily. They headed back to the hotel and went into their rooms. Emily went into Jason's because she was going to stay the night with him until they left in the morning to go find Helena. Courtney pulled out her phone again while holding Natalie feeding her bottle to call Nikolas. Still no answer. She was starting to get worried until she had an incoming call. It was Nikolas.

"Hello?" She said. "Hey. I've been trying to get in touch with you. Um are you home already?" she asked him. "Well I should be home in a few days but if you need me too I can come home tomorrow." she said thinking that Emily and Jason would be able to handle it by their selves. "Okay. I'll leave on the next flight out. Is everything okay?" she asked him knowing something was wrong. "Okay Im coming now." She said as she hung up the phone and put Natalie back in her carrier and called Jason.

"Hey! Listen I need to go back to Port Charles. Something is up and Nikolas doesn't want to tell me over the phone and he said its important." she said listening to him speak. "Okay. Thanks." She finished before flipping the phone shut and getting her things. Ten minutes later and her, Emily and Jason along with Nattie were all back in the car. "Im sorry I have to leave. Nikolas said its important and that we cant talk about it over the phone." Courtney said as they drove away. "Wait does he know you came and found me?" Emily asked.

"Um no. I left that part out. And I wanna keep it that way." Courtney said looking at her. "So where does he think you are then?" Emily asked. "On a business trip. I run a foundation and sometimes I have to travel for it so yeah." Courtney said. "You two aren't doing anything together are you?" Emily asked looking at Jason. "No!" They both said in unison. "Okay. Just asking." Emily said as she looked out the window. They pulled up a few minutes later. They all got out of the car.

"Thank you so much Jason. I appreciate everything you've done for me and if you need me call me and I'll be on the first flight there." She said giving him a hug. "It was my pleasure." He said hugging her back. "Thanks Emily for helping Jason and I wasn't lying when I said I would drop the charges. I just want my life back together." Courtney said looking at her. "Thanks again for it." Emily said. "Yeah. I gotta go. Call me." Courtney said getting onto the plane. She sat beside wondering what in the hell could be so wrong at home that Nikolas needed her there. She hoped everything was okay. She glanced down at her sleeping daughter and then back out the window thinking of how much this was going to change her life.

They got to Port Charles the next morning between the time differences and what not. It was about eight and the morning and she wasn't all that tired but worried. She walked into the main living room putting the carrier down. "Alright Nikolas. Where are you?" She said to herself as he walked through the door into the living room. "We have to talk." Nikolas said looking at her. "Is everything okay?" She asked him as he sat down on the edge of the desk and she made her way over to him.

"No its not okay Courtney." he said pissed off. "Whats wrong?" she asked him as she tried touching his arm but he moved from her. "Nikolas you need to tell me what is wrong and why you are acting like you are!" She said yelling. "Why? Why don't you tell me why you are lying to me and sneaking around behind my back.." He said yelling just as loud as her. "What the hell are you talking about?" Courtney asked him. "Oh I know all about your and Jason's secret meeting on the pier not once but twice and going out of town with him!" he said.

"Nikolas it's" "Save it Courtney. There is nothing you can say because it is over. I cant trust you. You lie to me and sneak around with Jason and yet I thought you loved me. I mean how long have you and Jason been sneaking around because Sam is just as mad. She thinks you're the reason they broke up!" He yelled. "Nikolas let me explain to you!" she said yelling back at him as Natalie began to cry from all the yelling.

"There's nothing left to explain. Im leaving. We are over. I already filed for divorce." he said walking out of the living room. Courtney watched him leave and let all the tears she held back out as she slowly dropped to the floor. She cradle her head with her hands and began crying harder. She couldn't believe that Nikolas would think she would cheat on him. Her life was slowly unraveling. Little did she know it wasn't over yet.

A/N: I suck at break-ups so sorry! Im a lover not a hater so what can I say. I know it was long but we're slowly but surely moving on I swear. It wasn't that angst filled but the next couple of chapters will be! Read and review I love hearing from you!


	36. I Tried

Chapter 36:

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing I swear!

A/N: Okay a deal is a deal so Im updating! Anyway like I said last chapter angst but this chapter doesn't really have that much angst I think but I promise it is coming very soon! So read and review and let me know if you like it! Thanks to whoever reviews!

She sat on the floor crying while the baby sat in the carrier doing the same thing. She lifted her head from her hands and reached for the diaper bag. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed it. "I need to see you." She said in between tears. "Just come to my house please." she said as she flipped the phone shut. She wiped her eyes and looked over at the baby and began crying again. She couldn't do it. She sat there for a good twenty minutes before somebody rushed through the living room.

"Court?" they yelled. "Court are you okay?" The women asked sitting down on the floor before her. "No." Courtney said as Carly pulled her into a hug. "Tell me whats wrong." Carly said still hugging her. "Me and Nikolas are getting a divorce." She said as she tried to stop or tears or at least slow them down. Carly didn't know what to say.

"Okay. This is what we are going to do. Im going to get Nattie to stop crying and then we can talk." Carly said. "I cant stay here." Courtney said. "Okay. Then we will go to your loft. You still have it right?" Carly asked. "Yeah. Ryan was staying in it until recently." Courtney said. "Okay. I got the baby. Let's go." She said standing up and grabbing the carrier and waited for Courtney to follow.

The whole car ride to the loft was silent except for the little whimpers that came from Courtney and the back seat. They arrived a few minutes later but what felt like forever. The only thing she could think about was him turning his back and walking out on her that day. It was like on replay. "Okay let's go Court." Carly said as she came to a complete stop.

"I'll get the baby." She said opening the back door. They walked into her loft and it looked so plain and so dead. It had been a while that she had stepped foot into the apartment. She looked around before plopping down on the couch and cradling her head in her hands for what also felt like the millionth time that day and let it all back out again.

Carly feed the baby her bottle and then placed her in the carrier when she feel asleep. She walked over by Courtney and started rubbing her back. "Tell me what happened." Carly said quietly. "Nikolas thinks I cheated." Courtney said in between tears. "What? With who?" Carly asked. "With Jason all because we were spotted on the pier together." Courtney said looking at Carly who felt her pain. Her and Sonny had been down this road quite a few times.

"Courtney honey. He will come around." Carly said. "No he wont. He already filed for divorce. Oh god Carly what the hell am I going to do now?" Courtney asked her best friend who also didn't have the answers.

"Hey Nikolas. What can I do for you? You said it was urgent." His aunt said opening the door. "I need you to represent me." He said back to her. "Why? What happened?" Alexis asked as she opened the door for him to come in. "I want a divorce and I want you to represent me." Nikolas said as this shocked Alexis.

"A divorce? Why?" She didn't understand. "Listen can you do it or not. I really dont feel like getting into it at the moment but I need you to draw the papers up as soon as possible." Nikolas said irritated. "Okay. I guess I can." Alexis said. She didn't really want to but he was her nephew so she agreed.

"Courtney isnt going to want anything from me. I already know that." Nikolas said. "Does she know you want a divorce and you never told me why." Alexis said looking at him. "Yeah I told her and I cant be married anymore Alexis. I just cant do it." Nikolas said. "What cant you do?" She asked him.

"Our marriage, relationship is one lie after another. She tells a lie to protect me and then I tell her a lie to protect her. How do I know whats real and whats a lie?" He said. "I just cant do it anymore. Im tired of hurting and if this is the only way then so be it." He said as Alexis just looked at him speechless. She could tell he was hurting inside.

"Okay so what exactly do you want?" Alexis asked him. "Give her full custody of both kids. I want visitation with them. Give her child support, alimony and the house." he said looking at his aunt. "She's not going to want any of it Im telling you as far as the money and house goes but Im going to give it to her anyway." Nikolas said looking down at his hands.

"She's not going to want the divorce Im pretty sure. So I already know she's not going to take anything from you." Alexis said. "The divorce is whats best for us and our kids so it has to happen and Im paying you to make sure that it does." He finished while looking at her. Alexis could tell this was hard on him. Harder then his first divorce which she also represented him for that one too.

Carly looked at her for a moment. "Have you ate anything today?" Carly said realizing she had been with Courtney for the past two hours. "Im not hungry." Courtney replied. "Thats not what I asked you. I asked if you have ate anything today." Carly said. "No I haven't." Courtney answered Carly pissed off. "Lets go get something to eat." Carly said standing up. "Im not hungry Carly!" Courtney shouted.

"Listen Court. I've been were you are. More then once okay and if all you do is sit there and not eat but cry all the time you are going to get sick and depressed and right now I dont want to see either one." Carly said. She wasnt going to give up. Courtney looked up at Carly. "Fine." She said as she stood up. She wiped her face from the tears and began to cough. "See I told you that you were going to make yourself sick." Carly said as she went to go get the baby.

"Nikolas why dont you try talking?" Alexis said not really wanting to draw the papers. "There is nothing to talk about. Im going to go so I can see Nathan." Nikolas said . "What about Nattie?" "Natalie is with Courtney. I'll go by the house later and see her." Nikolas said as he walked out the door. Alexis couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Kristina came in from the other room and sat down beside her mother. "Whats wrong mommy?" Kristina asked. "Can you give mommy a pinch real quick so she knows this isnt a dream?" Alexis asked looking at her daughter who smiled and did it. "Thanks." she said looking at her as she just nodded her head.

"Okay Court this is what we are doing." Carly said looking at her best friend. "You are going to stay here, because at the moment you are an emotional wreck and Im not going to tell you that you aren't because you have every right to be. But anyways you are going to take a shower Im getting us take-out and dropping Nattie of with Lulu I already asked okay?" Carly said as she looked at her. "Okay." Courtney said quietly as she got up.

Carly returned thirty minutes later with a brown paper bag from Kelly's. "Okay here you go babe." Carly said placing the food in front of her. Courtney just looked at it. "Car I cant eat this." Courtney said looking back at her. "Try please?" Carly asked her. "Come on Courtney you are grown and have your own kids and yet Im talking to you like you're one of mine." Carly finished as Courtney just looked at her.

He knocked and then heard foot steps walking towards the door. "Hey Nik." Ryan said opening the door. "Hey." Nikolas said looking down and realizing that Ryan had Natalie. "What are you doing with Natalie?" Nikolas asked curiously.

"Um Carly just dropped her off. She called about thirty minutes ago and asked if we could watch her and since we had Nathan we said sure." Ryan answered. "Okay thanks. I might be back." Nikolas said walking away. "What did you need?" Ryan asked her. "Nothing now." Nikolas shot back as he left sight. He was originally there to see Nathan but had to go now.

They sat there on the couch in silence. Courtney wasnt touching her food so Carly wasnt going to either. "Im not eating until you do so if we both die of starvation Im going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Carly said looking at her. "How are you going to haunt me when I'll be dead with you?" Courtney asked with a smile. "See I got a smile and I dont know but I'll find a way." Carly said as their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Carly said getting up and answering it. "Hey is Courtney awake?" Nikolas asked Carly. "Yeah." Carly answered. A part of her wanted to let him in while the other part wanted to tell him to fuck off but it wasnt her decision it was Courtney's. "Can I see her?" Nikolas asked Carly. "Um hold on." Carly said shutting the door and looking at Courtney. "Its Nikolas!" Carly mouthed. Courtney just shook her head yes even though she really didn't want to see him.

Carly opened the door back up and let him in. Courtney didn't even bother looking his way. Just hearing his voice brought tears to his eyes let alone having him stand there not saying anything. "Can we have a moment alone Carly?" Nikolas asked as Carly just looked over at Courtney. "Its okay." Courtney said knowing Carly wasnt going to leave. "I'll be right out side." Carly said as she walked out and sat on the wall across the hallway.

He stood there for another minute. "What do you want?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "I thought maybe we should talk." He said standing in the same place as he was just a minute ago. "Funny. You didn't want to talk when I wanted too so why should I talk with you now?" She asked him. "Courtney please. I didn't come over here to argue with you." Nikolas said. "No but I came home so you could get a divorce though huh?" She replied as she still wouldn't make contact.

"Whatever. I tried. You dont want to talk thats fine. I was just going to let you know that Alexis is having the papers drawn up, you can have Wyndermere and anything else you want." He said annoyed that she didn't want to talk. "No I cant." She said back to him. "Courtney Im not going to fight you all I want is visitation with the kids and you can have full custody, child support and alimony." Nikolas said to her.

She just smiled. "You still dont get it do you? I dont want anything! The only thing I ever wanted was you but hey guess what thats not going to happen so can you please leave now I have nothing else to say to you at this moment in time." Courtney replied as he just looked at her not knowing how to reply. "Im getting the kids from Lulu and Ryan. I'll call you in the morning." He said as he opened the door and saw Carly sitting on the floor. He just looked at her.

"Dont look at me like that! Im not the dumbass in the hallway thats throwing their life away." Carly said as she stood up. "Goodnight to you too Carly." Nikolas said as he walked off. Carly opened the loft door and saw Courtney. "Did he leave?" Courtney asked Carly who could see the tears in her eyes . "Yeah." Carly said softly as Courtney took a deep breath and then cradle her head again to start crying.

"Come here!" Carly said practically in a whisper as she opened up her arms. "You can be one of my kids and I'll hold you until you go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up okay?" Carly said as she pushed the hair out of Courtney's face so it wouldn't get wet and stick to her. "Thanks Carly." Courtney said almost inaudible "Anytime babe. I'll always be here for you." Carly said rubbing Courtney's arm as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

A/N: Okay I rewrote this chapter and I've been doing that with almost all of my chapters lately so yeah I really really like this chapter better then the first one I did so let me know if you like it too and I promise you you'll find out who dies really really soon!


	37. Avoiding Didnt Work!

**Chapter 37:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the show! Sorry! There is a certain somebody I wished I did own though! Wink Wink!**

**A/N: While I was rereading my story I realized I made some boo boo's. Okay a lot so sorry if you caught them and thought what is this girl doing. Doesn't she remember what she wrote. No not really to be honest I have a hard time remembering what I did last week so sorry if you noticed it and I confused anybody! Okay thats it! Well besides my new kitty Twinkie who says hi! He wont leave the keyboard alone so I can type! Isnt it funny how all my authors note contains something about my life in them? I think so! **

**Thanks to AYSHEN everybody Im updating or you's would so be waiting for as long as Im waiting for (cough) (cough) we wont say but hey remember no pressure and that _I Love you_! Dont forget that!**

She woke up the next morning on the couch. It wasnt as comfortable as the bed at Wyndermere but she knew she could never sleep in that again at least not with out him. The one person who knew her better then herself. The only person that ever held her heart. The one person who she thought would always be there. The one person who made her life and then just destroyed it like that!

She looked around her loft. The loft where her and Nathan first bonded. The loft that she got while dating Nikolas. The loft that had so much love in it that was now cold and lonely. She got up and walked over to the coffee pot. Carly had left a note saying that Michael had a soccer game and had to take him because something came up with the business so Sonny couldn't do it but she'll be back over there as soon as she got done.

Courtney clipped the note on her refrigerator and walked to go get dress. She knew sooner or later she would have to see Nikolas but first she had somebody to call. Even though she didn't really want to call him she had no choice. If the divorce is what he wanted then... whatever. She didn't care anymore. Obviously he didn't love her enough to fight for their love is what she thought but wasnt in her heart not even the slightest bit.

Justus Ward agreed to be her attorney through everything. The divorce and any custody battles they might have. He told her to meet him at Kelly's in an hour. She agreed and did her hair. She didn't even bother putting make-up on not that she had too because she had natural beauty but she didn't want the eyeliner and mascara running down her face in case she busted in tears again.

She went into Kelly's a little earlier then what she had to be there by. She figured she would tell her dad in person instead of him finding out by her and Justus conversation that would be carried on there in about twenty minutes. "Hey princess." her dad said as she walked in. Kelly's was just about dead except the couple that sat in the corner. The breakfast rush was now over and thank god she didn't want all of Port Charles knowing her business just yet.

"Hey dad." She said trying to hold in all emotions. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. He could tell something was wrong with her. It was oblivious. "Um Im meeting Justus Ward here in about twenty minutes." She said not getting the last part out of it. It was too hard for her to say even though it played over and over in her head so easily. "Why? What happened?" He asked her. "Nikolas and I are getting a divorce." She said looking at him.

He could tell how much she was hurting inside and just wanted to hug her and kiss her while telling her everything was going to be okay like when she was five and her parents got divorced but she wasnt a little kid anymore. But the fact was that everything wasnt okay and she was a grown women with kids of her own and she had to be strong. She had to be strong for her and her children no matter how much it hurt.

He was speechless not exactly sure what to say as Justus Ward walked in the diner. She turned her head to see who it was then looked back at her dad. "Im going to go." She said breaking the awkward silence between father and daughter. "Okay. If you need anything just let me know." He said looking at her as she walked away to sit at the table with Justus.

"Hello Mrs. Cassadine." Justus said. "Call me Courtney please Justus. We are friends after all." She said as she sat down. She didn't want to remember her last name at the moment. "Okay. Fair enough. I guess I'll be more your friend then attorney through this time." he said not directly mentioning the divorce but she knew thats what he meant. They talked about the divorce and the up coming weeks and what they could expect. He told her sometimes with children involved they can take longer then regular divorces. It all depends on the system.

They finished their meeting which only lasted a little under an hour. She was about to pop into tears at any moment and knew she had to go before she caused a scene. "Thank you Justus." She said as the two stood up and she gave him a hug. "Anytime. If you need anything or have any questions just call me. Day or night." He said with a smile trying to cheer her up. She let a quick smile out and then frowned again. "It'll be okay. You'll get through this I promise." He said right before she walked away. She was about to head out the door when somebody was walking in.

The person she tried to avoid was now right directly in front of her. "Where are the kids? She asked him as she just now noticed that they weren't with him. "I never went and got them last night." He said. He sat on the pier for most of the night just thinking about life. "Okay. I'll get them from Ryan and Lulu then." She said as she began to walk past him. "Wait Courtney!" He said. She stopped dead in her tracks and hesitated before turning around.

She didn't say anything to him. Justus was now watching after all Courtney was his client. "Does it have to be like this?" he asked her. She looked at him confused. "Like what?" She replied. "We cant be friends at least?" He asked her. Boy did he have nerve to ask her that after this week. "Right now I think no." She said before walking out of Kelly's so he couldn't protest this time. He stood there.

Justus just shook his head and turned away. He could tell after witnessing this that neither one of them wanted it so why exactly was it going to happen? Thats if it was going to happen. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number. He went up against her a lot in the court of the law yet they were still very good friends. He watched Nikolas grab a brown bag and pay Georgie Jones before heading out.

It began to rain. "Just great." He said out loud to himself. He walked to the docks. He stopped in his foot steps when he saw a familiar blonde with her hands cradling her head and even though it was raining he could tell she was crying. He took a deep breath debating on wether or not to go over to her. His heart told him yes while his mind told him no. After debating between the two he had chosen his choice.He walked down and sat beside her. She hadn't realize anybody was there until she felt their arm pull her in.

She didn't even bother looking up to see who it was because at this moment in time she didn't care.She wanted to be held and told it was all going to be okay even though deep down she knew it wasnt. The next couple of weeks, months maybe even years were going to be hell and she didn't know if she was ready to face it or not especially alone. She thought the past couple of months had been hell with the kidnappings and what not but nothing was preparing her for this.

It rained a little harder and the hold got a little tighter. She felt these arms before but couldn't pick out who's they were because of everything she was feeling. She looked up and quickly pulled away when she saw him. She felt weak in front of him especially after she knew it was him who was comforting her. She was in a little bit of shocked as their eyes connect. She realized she wasnt going to wear her heart on her sleeve and hurt worse then she already was.

Without saying a word she quickly stood up and shook her head like it was some sort of dream as she began walking past him. He quickly stood up and grabbed her hand. She turned around at his touch. God did she missed it. As it began to rain harder he got closer to her. She didn't back up because she wanted him to be near even though she knew this wasnt what she wanted it to be. He looked at her as she looked at him back. As the rain hit harder on the pier the more intense this stare became.

He thought to himself before making any rational move. He then quickly pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her hard. She quickly rejected it but then gave in when she realized this is what she wanted. More then anything at the moment. She wanted this more then life its self.

He pulled her closer and closer as the rain hit harder and harder. He ran his hands through her hair as hers wrapped around his neck. She began to tug at his shirt when he pulled away. She looked at him. Took a deep breath and realized everything that just happened. It was all a mistake. A big one at that. She didn't know exactly what to say so she decided to just walk away and not say anything. That always worked in the past.

He grabbed her arm again. She turned around. "Nikolas dont!" She said bitterly but didn't care. She wasnt in the mood to get played. He didn't say anything but gave her a peck on the lips and then whisper in her ear "Come with me." She just looked at him. Her mind told her not too. That she was just setting herself up for another heartbreak because later things would still be the same while her heart told her that he would never do that to her because he loved her.

She always chose her heart over head. It was the way she lead life. Her heart hasn't let her down once so far and doubt it would do it now. She gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled as he smiled back at her.

They caught the next launch back over to Wyndermere not being able to keep their hands and lips off one another. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him and knew it. They made love all after noon like never before. She wanted this so badly words couldn't explain. She thought about how her life changed from bad, to really horrible and it was starting to turn around so she thought.

She fell asleep in his arms peacefully that afternoon. Something she hasn't done lately. This was the only time she hadn't shed a tear. Not once and was actually happy. All she needed was him beside her and her life was complete. She had two wonderful kids and couldn't ask for more but he put the cherry on top. She opened her blue eyes slowly to see that he was...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! No not really you can probably figure it out Im not good at this sort of thing really. Anyway hit the button on your left where it says submit review and do it! I take all. Anonymous, signed, mean ones that may make me cry I dont care! Thanks for still reading.**


	38. Damn I cant think of a title!

Chapter 38:

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

She looked over and he was gone. Was she dreaming about what happened or did it really happen. She looked around and realize she was in the bed her and Nikolas shared. Her clothes were laid gently at the bottom of the bed which meant that he had to have laid them there. She shook her head thinking that he just went and got the kids or something until she looked over at her clothes again and saw a note. She quickly grabbed it and unfold it so she could read it.

"_Courtney. Im sorry but what happened between us today shouldn't have happened. I was leading you on and knew it. Just so you know this doesn't change anything between us but always remember that I'll always love you and you'll always be in my heart. Love Nikolas."_

She read the note over and over. How could he put they were still getting a divorce and I love you in the same note let alone the same sentence? She didn't understand and was tired of hurting. What was she going to have to do to make it go away? She quickly got dressed and headed out. She thought maybe she just couldn't stay in the bed they shared but she couldn't stay in the house they made a home in either anymore.

She went back to her loft and Carly was there. Courtney came through the doors holding back all tears but as soon as she shut the door they all came pouring down. Courtney didn't see Carly sitting on her couch as she slid down the back of the door. "Court? Whats wrong honey?" Carly said walking over to her and bending down. She didn't say anything but let more warm tears flow from her eyes.

"Honey you are going to have to stop crying and tell me whats wrong, So I can try to fix it and you dont get yourself sick." Carly said looking at her. "Carly you cant fix it!" Courtney screamed as Carly now realized that maybe Courtney was right. Maybe she cant do anything to help her best friend. Carly wasnt upset one bit that Courtney snapped at her.

Courtney took her right hand and rubbed it across her face and smeared the tears. "Im sorry Carly its just I dont know what I'm going to do anymore." Courtney said as she still let tears go. Carly was speechless so she just wrapped her arms around Courtney and hugged her tightly as Courtney hugged her back. She wasnt going to tell Courtney it was okay because it really wasnt.

Nikolas paced the docks and looked over at Wynderemere. He wasnt sure if she was still there or not. It all relied on when she woke up and well he wasnt sure about that either. He pulled out his cell phone to call his sister and see if she had pick the kids up. "Hey Lu. Has Courtney been there yet?' He asked. "Okay. Im on my way over to get them." He said before hanging up and leaving the docks.

Carly continued her grip on her best friend until Courtney pulled away. "I dont feel good." Courtney said holding her side. "Whats wrong?" Carly asked. "I have like a really sharp pain on my right side." She said as she was no longer crying. The pain in her side took her mind off the divorce. Carly shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what it was because she wasnt a doctor. Hell she barely passed high school.

"Wheres Courtney at?" Lulu asked as she opened the door. "Um." Nikolas wasnt exactly sure how to answer that one. "She's at her loft." He finished. "Why?" Lulu asked curiously as to why Courtney would be there. "I guess I better go ahead and tell you. Courtney and I have decided to get a divorce." Nikolas said looking at her. "Are you serious?" Lulu asked as he nodded his head yes. "Nikolas you aren't playing some kind of mean joke on me are you?" She asked him again.

"Lulu I swear Im not lying. We really are getting a divorce." He said looking back at her. "Why?" She asked him. "I rather not get into it right now. I just want to take Natalie and Nathan to Courtney." He replied. "How is she handling it?" Lulu asked. Nikolas was speechless because he knew ten to one she was an emotional wreck and he put her there. "Im not sure." he answered."Why are you still wearing your wedding ring if you are getting a divorce?" She asked him thinking it was still all a joke.

"Lu please dont! We are getting a divorce and thats the end of it." He said and thats when she realized that he wasnt lying but something terrible must have happened. He took the kids back over to Wyndermere because he called her cell phone and no answer. He knew she wasnt there either for the simple fact that Alfred said she had left already. He walked into the living room and put Natalie in the swing before sitting on the couch with Nathan. It was silent both kids could sense something was very wrong.

"Why are we so quiet, you two?" He said looking over at his son. He didn't answer but shrugged his shoulders. "Daddy?" Nathan said looking up at him. "Yes?" Nikolas asked relieved that he didn't have to suffer through a silence. "Where's mommy at?" He looked at Nathan knowing he should have stuck with the silence because that question was a lot worse then the silence.

"Im going to try and call mommy now." Nikolas said pulling out his cell phone. It rang five times and he was sure he got her voice mail but got her instead. "Hello?" She said as she stood up and leaned over to the right. "Kids are looking for you." Nikolas said as Nathan looked at his father. He wasnt dumb he could sense something wasnt right here. "Um okay. Can you bring them here?" She asked. "Yeah." He answered. "Okay. See you in a little while bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"Good job Court." Carly said looking at her. "Yeah well it was a lot harder then it sounded. Do you have any ibuprofen?" Courtney asked her. "Yup. Here." Carly said pulling some out of her purse. "Im proud of you. Dont let him know how bad you are hurting." She finished. "You're right. If the divorce is what he wants then he's going to get it and Im not going to fight it." Courtney said with a boost of confidence. "You got it girl." Carly said cheering her on. "But Carly I cant. I love him too much." Courtney said as she began to cry again.

"Wait a minute what happened to all this Im going to be brave and independent shit you were just saying? You're back at being dopey again. I'll be your rock for you Court." Carly said. "Thats when I had the pain in my side Carly and what the hell am I going to do with a rock?." Courtney answered back as Carly just nodded her head in agreement and shrugged her shoulders. "Do you think that there is anything left of my marriage to fight for?" Courtney asked her. "Because if there is even an ounce left then Im fighting with my all." Courtney finished. "I dont know hon. You have to ask Nikolas." Carly said.

"And how in the hell am I suppose to ask that?" She asked Carly as they went and sat down on her couch. "I dont know. What I always did to make Sonny jealous was date somebody." Carly said. "Yeah I know you only slept with half the town and the other half is related to you or is a girl." Courtney said. "Whats that suppose to mean?" Carly asked her. "Oh nothing." Courtney said as she went and got herself something to drink.

A second later there was a knock at the door. "If thats who I think it is Im leaving." Carly said. "No you have to stay. I thought you said you were going to be my rock?" Courtney said quietly so Nikolas couldn't hear. "Sorry toots." Carly said as she got up to answer the door. "You said you didn't want a rock." She said answering the door.

"Hey Nathan. How's my favorite nephew and niece doing?" Carly asked the little boy. "Why are we here Aunt Carly?" Nathan asked her. "Yeah I love you too kid. Gotta go." She said. She wasnt going to answer his question that was all Courtney and Nikolas right there. Nikolas made his way into her loft with the two kids. One walking and the other one in the carrier. "Here they are. They've been asking for you." He said following the kids inside.

"Since when does Natalie talk?" She asked him. He thought for a minute. "She doesn't. But you know what I meant." He replied. She just smiled. "I know Im giving you a hard time." She replied. He was worried now. The way she acted earlier before they had sex was totally different then the way she was acting now. "Is something wrong? Are you on something?" Nikolas asked her. "Why are you implying that I now do drugs?" She asked him.

He didn't answer. "Hey mommy!" Nathan said walking up to Courtney. "Yes baby?" She asked him. "Why are we here? I wanna go home." Nathan said looking up at her mother. Now is when she needed her rock. Courtney rubbed her forehead and then bent down to his eye level. "You, me and sissy are going to be staying here for a while." She answered him. "What about daddy?" Nathan asked. "He's going to be at home but you'll see him everyday." Courtney said.

Nikolas now knew that she was covering up her true feelings and emotions when he walked in the door and now they were all about to show. "But how come he gets to go home but we cant?" Nathan asked almost in tears. She pushed her hair out of her face as her hand ran through her hair. She stood up and looked down at the little boy. "I-" she began to say. "I cant do this." She finished as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Nikolas watched her leave yet he didn't do anything to stop her either. Natalie began to cry as Nathan let a tear go. "Why did mommy leave? Does she not love us anymore?" Nathan asked as more tears came down. Nikolas didn't realize how hard this divorce was going to be on Courtney and the kids and yet he had no plan on stopping it either. Staying together for the kids would have just been worse.

"Mommy does love you's. She loves you and sissy very much." Nikolas said picking the little boy up. "Then why do we have to stay here? Why did she leave?" Nathan asked Nikolas as more tears came down. She sat down on the bench and she realized she couldn't do it. She wanted her kids but there was no way she could handle them right now.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice say coming up from behind her. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were still coming. "No." She answered. "What happened? I expected you to call every two hours after you got home and yet I didn't hear from you once. We are back in town now. We found her and she wont ever bother you and your family again. You's can live without fear." He replied.

"Im not so sure about that Jason. As of right now our family is broken." She replied. He looked at her confused. "You and Nikolas had a fight?" He asked her. "More then a fight. We are getting a divorce." Courtney said looking at him. Jason took his right hand to wipe the tear from her cheek. "Why?" Jason asked her. It was just a few days ago that her and Nikolas were happy.

"Im cheating on him." She said shaking her head because it wasnt true. "With who?" He asked her shockingly. "With you." She answered. "With me? We aren't doing anything. We are just friends." Jason said. "I know I tried explaining that but Nikolas and Sam think that we are having hot and steamy sex." She said looking at him as the tears stopped coming. Jason just laughed.

"I added the hot and steamy part." She said with a smile. "Really?" Jason asked her. "Yeah I mean if Im going to be accused of cheating I atleast want the sex to be good you know? Better then what I am getting and well Mr. Morgan you have a competition on your hands." She said looking at Jason. "I bet he beats me. So why do they think we are having hot and steamy sex?" Jason asked her. "Because we hugged and met in secret more then once." She answered him.

"Thats funny. If I couldn't get in your pants the two and a half months we dated, years ago, what makes them think I have a shot now?" He asked her. She just smiled. "Wait are you saying you were only with me because you wanted to get in my pants?" She asked him. "Yeah basically and I didn't succeed either." Jason said. She smiled even more because she knew he was lying. "I got a smile out of you." He finished.

"Yeah. Yeah you did." She said looking at him. "It'll be okay. Nikolas will realize what a great woman you are and he'll come back to you soon I promise." Jason said. "Please dont threaten to kill him." Courtney said. "I wont. He'll realize that he loves you and what he is doing is a big mistake soon." Jason said looking at her. "Thanks Jason. Im glad I have somebody else to talk to besides my rock." She said looking at him as she still couldnt believe thats what Carly called herself.

"Your rock?" He asked her. "Yeah thats what Carly calls herself." She said. "Okay rule number one unless you wanna become Port Charles next whore dont listen to Carly." Jason said. "Oh thats right. You did sleep with her didn't you?" Courtney asked him. "It was one night and we were drunk." He replied. "No excuse though." She said back. "Shut up. Seriously just remember what I said." He replied as he stood up. "I will. Thanks Jase." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Tsk. Tsk." Said a familiar voice that came down the steps as they broke apart.

A/N: Its so not who you think it is! Trust me! But there is a reason things are getting played out like they are so yeah but its not for a Journey reunion I love NiCo too much for that! Read and review and let me know please! Im not a mind reader like I said in my other story so you have to tell me okay?


	39. Um yeah 39 and thats all I know!

Chapter 39:

Disclaimer: I dont own it I use the characters to please me and other people! Thats all!

A/N: I shouldnt be updating thats for sure but Ay wants to know who dies so I figured I would give her this much until next Thursday so hope you like let me know! For the sake of this chapter Patrick came back to town!

"Carly!" Courtney said as she stood up and Carly busted out in laughter. "You scared me!" Courtney said looking at her. "Well Im sorry." Carly replied. "So I have to ask after witnessing you two together. Is there something going on?" Carly asked her two best friends. "No!" Courtney exclaimed. "Why would you even ask that?" She asked finishing. "Just wondering dont kill a sista for it!" Carly said. "Im going to leave." Jason said as he tapped Courtney on the shoulder and walked past her. "Okay." Courtney said back before he was out of sight.

"What happened?" Carly asked Courtney getting serious. "Nikolas called you?" She asked her. "Um yeah. He wanted to know if you were with me or not." Carly said looking at her. "What did you tell him?" Courtney asked. "I told him no but that I would go looking for you. You really scared the babies Court." Carly said looking at her. Courtney sat back down on the bench and bowed her head as tears came. "I didnt mean too." She replied. Carly could tell this upsetted her. "I know baby. I know. But listen. You got to be strong for them and you." Carly said. "But how?" Courtney asked as her eyes were getting red and tears kept coming.

"I-" Carly began to say. "I dont know but I am going to help you through it. Besides what are friends for?" Carly asked. Courtney just looked at her. "If you really wanna help me we can kill Sam sorporano style." Courtney said. "Please. We'll leave that to Sonny and Jason." Carly said. "Dry up the tears honey." Carly said. "Before you make yourself sick." She finished. Courtney began coughing. "Ahh see. Told you." Carly said looking at her as she pulled her hair back.

Courtney slowly moved her hand from in front of her mouth. She felt something come up. She looked down and it was red. It was blood. "Carly?" Courtney said in shocked. "Huh?" Carly said as she just noticed the blood. It wasnt a little either. "Um that isnt healthy." Carly said looking at Courtney. "No shit doctor." Courtney replied to Carly. She really was that clueless wasnt she? "Okay lets take you to the hospital." Carly said. "O- oh." Courtney said as she tried to stand but sat back down quickly. "Courtney whats wrong?" Carly asked.

"I have a really sharp pain on my left-" she said before coughing again. Even more blood. "Alright lets go before it gets any worse!" Carly exclaimed helping her best friend up. They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. They both completely forgot to call Nikolas who was still at the loft waiting on Carly's or Courtney's call. He had a meeting in ten minutes at the hospital and if he didnt make it, it wasnt going to be good. He quickly picked up the phone and called his sister-in-law. She said she would sit with the babies until Courtney or Carly or if worse came to worse he showed back up.

"Courtney what are you doing here? Have you been seen yet?" Monica asked walking up to her. "No. I have this really bad sharp pain in my side and Im coughing up blood. A lot of it!" She finished. "Okay. Hold on." Monica said looking around. "Drake!" She yelled as Patrick walked past her. "Yes." he replied walking back to her. "Are you busy?" She asked him. "I was getting ready to get off why? Is something wrong?" He asked noticing the two girls. "Nope we like hanging out in the emergency room for fun." Carly said quickly. "I'll take them." He said looking at Monica.

"Dr. Drake is going to see you Courtney." Monica replied. Courtney nodded her head in a yes form."Follow me." Patrick said as he watched Courtney and Carly get up. "Here let me help." Patrick said lifting Courtney up and carrying her to the room. She was getting weaker by the minute. Patrick knew there was something seriously wrong and if he didnt find it out quickly it might not be good. "Dont let her go asleep." Patrick said walking out the door. The nurse already took some blood from Courtney and had an I.V. in her already.

"Well look on the bright side Court. If you and Nikolas dont happen to work things out theres always Dr. McHottie." She said looking at Patrick's butt as he walked out. "Eww. He was married to Emily." Courtney said softly. "So was Nikolas. Aint it ironic?" Carly asked. "No gross." Courtney said as her eyes began to get heavy. "No sleeping deary!" Carly said looking at her.

Five minutes later Patrick came rushing back through her room door. "We are having immidiate surgery prep for you Courtney." Patrick said without hesitation. "What why?" Carly asked quickly. Patrick took a deep breath and sat down in the chair. "Listen Courtney. You have what they called ectopic pregnancy. Also known as tubal pregnancy. Its where the baby grows in the tubes and continues to grow without dropping into the womb. You never make it past your first tri-mester with this kind of pregnancy. In reality it has to be terminated as quickly as possible or-" he said as the next part became hard for him to say.

"Or it ruptures like it did in your case and can possibly kill you. Not trying to scare you but you have a little less then an hour to live," He said looking at her as her. Her blue eyes filled up with tears. "We are going to be taking you into surgery in just a moment here. We cant do nothing to save the baby because you were only two and a half months so theres not much we can do but to save your life." He said as tears came from her eyes. Carly held back all of hers because she needed to be strong for Courtney.

"Will she be able to have kids again?" Carly asked. "At this moment we dont know. We wont know either until her follow up appoitment and then Dr. Lee can tell you." Patrick said. "What are her chances?" Carly asked as Courtney listen. "For having more kids?" He asked as Courtney nodded her head. "The chances get more and more slimmer the longer we wait. Im sorry." He said not being able to look at her. For some reason he never felt so close to a patient before and felt their pain. It was usually clean cut and no feelings however she was different and didnt know why.

"Hey Monica." Nikolas said walking up to her. "Oh Courtney is getting prep now for surgery." She said looking at him. "Huh?" he asked her confused. "Wait why are you here?" Monica asked him. "For a meeting. Whats going on with Courtney?" Nikolas asked worried. "I thought she called you. I cant give out that information. She's in room six ten however." Monica said looking at her. Nikolas earsed the meeting from his mind and quickly went to that room to find her gone. "She's in surgery! The blonde." A nurse yelled down the hall to him. "Where at?" He asked her back.

The nurse had given him the room and told him how to get there. He saw Courtney waiting in the operating room. Patrick walked right by him and then looked at him. "Im sorry." Patrick said looking at him and then walking in. "Oh thank god you are here!" Carly said walking up behind him. "What why?" Nikolas asked her confused. Carly filled him in on what was going on and he promised not to tell Courtney because he wanted her to tell him. The operation went off with out any complications and right before she was taken to her room Nikolas left so she didnt know he was there.

"I need to tell him Car." Courtney said looking at her. "Yeah." Carly said back to her. "Im going to call him." Courtney said picking up the phone. She couldnt deal with it right now but he deserved to know the truth. "Okay you do that." She called him and he acted like he knew nothing. Ten minutes later and he showed up at her hospital room door. "Whats wrong?" he asked calmy as he came in.

"Carly can I talk to him alone?" She asked. "Sure babydoll." Carly said getting up and walking out of the room. "How are the kids?" She asked him. "Better. Elizabeth is sitting with them at the moment. Whats wrong Courtney?" He asked her as he sat at the edge of her bed. "Oh its nothing. I just fell and passed out for a moment and they wanna keep me overnight thats all." She said holding back all emotions and tears. He couldnt believe she had just lied to him but he knew it was hard on her already with the divorce and the kids. "Is that it or is there more?" He asked her.

"Thats it!" She replied looking at him but not in the eye. "Okay. I'll keep the kids overnight." He said looking at her as she nodded her head. He walked out and Carly walked in. She knew Courtney didnt tell him. Courtney started crying tears as the door shut. "Why didnt you tell him Court?" Carly asked her. "I didnt have it in me. I knew that he would start to comfort me and that would only make things worse besides I didnt even know I was pregnant which means he didnt know so it will only hurt him to know we lost a baby." She said.

Carly saw her point on the matter but wished she would have told him. However it wasnt Carly's place to judge. She's held many things from Sonny before for his own good. "Come here." Carly said opening her arms and hugging her tightly. "Im here for you." She said as more tears came. It was at that moment that she realized that she had to be strong for her babies and her. If that meant giving Nikolas a divorce and not causing him any pain by telling him that she was pregnant then so be it.

A/N: Okay so there you go. I know she just had Natalie like four months ago too but oh well! Anyway my best friend had one of these two days before her son's first birthday and as sad and horrible this sounds I wanted to do it! She gave meall of the imformation I just took what happened to her and put it in my story so sorry if its not all the way correct or whatever! Its a touchy subject really and those arent the kind of things you really wanna remember so yeah! Review since you read it! Thanks.


	40. The Set Up!

Chapter 40:

Disclaimer: I own Nada! Lo Siento!

A/N: Okay only one more chapter after this one and I don't know when you'll be getting it cause my sister is going to write it for me because I cant! I'm going to bawl but I will be writing my thank yous to the review for everybody personally after the last chapter! Its my heart and its because of this that all the other ones happened and that I've became a better writer so let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Two weeks had passed and she still never told Nikolas and at this point in her life had no attention of doing so either. She grabbed her bag and her keys and began heading out the door as it opened. She stopped in her tracks. "Hey I'm glad your here. Wait where are you going?" Carly asked looking at her. "I have yet another doctors appointment and then Im looking at a house and I'm running late already so what is it Carly?" Courtney asked her knowing that it probably wasn't important at all and that it could wait.

"I think you should call Nikolas and tell him and then have him go with you since you are going to be finding out if you are able to have more kids or not." Carly said. Courtney smiled and shook her head. "One I'm not telling him about what happened Carly and get over it. Two ugh why would it matter to him if I can have more kids or not? We are not together Carly! We are in the middle of a divorce. We went to our first mediation the other day." Courtney said as she couldn't believe she was having the same conversation she has been with Carly for the past two weeks.

"Courtney he still loves you." Carly said pleading her case. "Yeah that's nice. I've got to go now!" Courtney said walking by her. "Courtney you cant run. Just tell him and talk and that maybe all it takes. You guys can go back to being the perfect little family." Carly said as she was starting to give up. She was like Sonny. Hard headed. "Carly we weren't a perfect little family. Despite what you and the rest of Port Charles Nikolas and I had so many problems before Emily walking back in his life. That just put things in perspective. To tell you the truth I'm surprise we even made it as long as we did. I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted his proposal because I didn't know him as well as I thought I did and he still never trusted me." Courtney said looking at her.

"So you are telling me that if you could go back to the night he proposed you wouldn't have accepted it?" Carly asked confused. "Everything happens for a reason." Courtney said. "It just showed me that love isn't everything in a relationship infact its at the bottom of the list on what's important. Too bad that's all we had. We didn't have nothing else. Honesty. Trust. Keeping promises. You know those things Carly." Courtney said looking at her. "Our relationship was one lie after the other since the first day we got together." She finished before walking out the door and slamming it behind her. Carly just watched. She was like everybody else and thought if they couldn't make it who could in this world?

She arrived at the hospital and walked up to the nurses station. "Hey Court!" Liz said looking at her. "Hey. I'm here for my appointment. Is Dr. Lee ready to see me or is she busy?" Courtney asked her. "Nope. She's been waiting on you. Where are the babies at?" Liz asked her. "Oh with Nikolas." Courtney answered. "Oh okay. Listen if there's anything at all I can do or if you ever just need somebody to listen I'm here for you." Liz said. "I know that." Courtney replied before walking away. Liz watched her walk away before picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other line. "Hey listen. I was wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch. My shift is almost over and I need to talk to you." She said into it. "Okay. Um how about Metro Court?" They asked. "Sounds great. See you in an hour?" Liz asked them ."Okay. See you then." they said before hanging up the telephone. She tapped the pen on the desk. She hated meddling in people's life but she had no choice but too this time.

Her doctors appointment was over and she wiped the tears from her face as she made her way to the elevator. She hit the button and waited for the doors to open. When they did she saw somebody familiar standing in front of her. "Court what's wrong?" he asked her. "Oh its nothing." She said. "Here. I'll walk you down." he said as he stopped the doors from closing on her. "You don't have to Jason." She replied while looking at him. "No I want too." He said looking at her as the doors shut. "Why are you crying?" He asked her. She let out a deep breath. "I had an ectopic pregnancy about two weeks ago and today I was told if I was able to have more children or not." She replied while looking at him.

"Oh. Court I'm sorry." he said. "Why?" she asked him with a smile. "Because you are a great mother and I know you probably wanted more." he said as she smiled. "I'm able to have more kids I'm choosing not to though." she replied. He got a confused look on his face. "So then why are you crying?" he asked her. "Because Nikolas never knew about it and he still doesn't. After learning I'm able to have more kids I don't even think I want anymore unless its with him." she said as more tears came. "You still love him huh?" he asked her. "Don't tell anybody. It'll make me look weak." she replied. "Oh okay. Well then how about I take you to lunch since it seems that you had one hell of a day." Jason said looking at her.

She looked down at her watch. "Well I already missed my appointment with the realtor anyway. Why not." she said looking at him. "Okay we'll go to the Metro Court." he said looking at her. "Wait why are you at the hospital anyway?" Courtney asked him. "Oh. It was nothing important. I was just stopping by to see Monica." he replied. "Oh. Well you can still go see her and I can wait if you want?" she said looking at him. "No she's busy and it wasn't that important anyway." he replied. "Oh okay. If you are sure." she answered. "Positive. I'm hungry so lets go eat." he said as they stepped off the elevator.

They arrived at the Metro Court about ten minutes later. They stepped off the elevator and walked over to the table not noticing who was seated in the back corner. "Thank you." She replied as she sat down while looking across the table. "Well you deserve a break especially after everything you have been through this year." Jason said as he looked up and his eyes met with somebody else's. She quickly broke contact with him. "What's wrong?" the person that sat across from her asked. "Nothing." she replied while trying to smile but she couldn't believe what she saw.

"So." Liz said looking at him. "So." Nikolas responded. "be honest. Do you still love Courtney?" She asked him. He smiled and let out a little laughter in there. "I'll always love her." He responded. "Oh my god! Then why are you doing this?" Liz asked him. "Getting a divorce?" Nikolas questioned. "Yes getting a divorce!" She responded. "Because we aren't compatible." Nikolas responded. "Everybody hits a rough spot in their marriage. Yours happen to be bigger then most but Nikolas I know you's can work it out!" Liz said. "We cant. Things haven't changed. She's still hiding things from me and I continue to lie to her." He said looking at her. "What are you talking about?" Liz asked confused. "Nothing. Im going to get some fresh air." He said as he stood up and something caught his eye.

He recognize that long blonde hair anywhere. He quickly turned around and sure enough it was her. He looked to see who she was sitting with and things had just gotten more interesting. He began walking over to her. "Nikolas stop!" Liz said as she quickly began to follow him ."You know the ironic thing is, is that you swear up and down that the two of yous aren't sleeping together but yet every time me or somebody else sees yous yous look really cozy." Nikolas said as Courtney quickly turned around at his voice. "What do you want Nikolas?" She asked him. "Nothing except a divorce." he replied. "Your getting it so goodbye!" Courtney said as she rolled her eyes and turned to Jason and smiled who didn't look at her.

"You two stop acting like fucking five year olds and talk this out!" Liz said raising her voice. This is the first time any of them heard her get loud. "Look I'm sorry but I cant deal with this anymore. You still love her you told me you did and Courtney despite everything you say and how you act you love Nikolas." Elizabeth said more calmer now. "I agree. Me and Liz are going to go have a drink and the two of yous are going to sort this out." Jason said as he stood up. "Wait you cant honestly be serious!" Courtney said back to him.

"Courtney your my friend but I lied. I didn't go to the hospital looking for Monica. I went looking for you because Elizabeth couldn't get in touch with Carly." Jason said looking at her. "You set me up?" she asked him. "Somebody had too." Jason said walking over to the bar. "Now sit and talk! It wont kill the two of yous!" Liz said pointing to Nikolas. He sat down beside her. "I don't want to talk here." She quickly said. "Then go on the terrace but you aren't leaving this floor." Liz said looking at her. "Fine." Courtney said getting up and walking outside on the balcony. "Oh my god! Stop being such a dumbass and follow her!" Liz said looking at Nikolas who rolled his eyes and followed her outside.

"I swear men are dumb." Liz said sitting down beside Jason. "Thanks." he replied. "Sorry that wasn't directed at you." she said. "I know I'm just messing so how'd I do with getting her here?" Jason asked her. "Perfect. That's not the way I planned on throwing them together though." Liz said as she took a sip of her Brandy. "Hey things never work out the way you plan them trust me I know." He said as she laughed.

They stood out there for five minutes neither one of them knew where to start. She didn't want to be here and now wished she passed Jason up on his offer. "Courtney I know." he said quietly. "Know what?" she asked him as she looked at him into his brown eyes. "About the baby." he said as she felt tears burn her eyes now. "How?" She asked him softly. "I went to the hospital that day for a meeting and Monica had thought that you called me because you wanted me there with you during the surgery." he said. "So much for doctor-patient confidential." she said. "She didn't tell me. She just told me where I was able to find you. I watched the entire surgery with Carly." he said as she began to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me that night? Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked her. "I couldn't tell you. I wanted too but something told me not too. We didn't even know I was pregnant and I didn't want you comforting me again because losing our baby made me realize that I have two to go home too every night and I needed to be strong for them." She said as the tears were now a little stream. "You're right. That's probably what would've happened." Nikolas said looking at her. "Courtney I still love you and I always will and-" he began to say as she interrupted. "I cant do this." she said as she pushed him aside and walked back into the restaurant and headed for the elevator as he just stood there and watched.

A/N: Okay next chapter is last chapter! I had other things planned but I realized the long I continued and the more problems they continue to have because damn they had a lot of problems in their two years that it would be harder and probably get boring so I'm ending it! Tear! Thanks to all the reviewers and people who read it! I appreciate it! A lot! Don't forget to check out my other NiCo stories! I know that's bad to advertise but oh well I don't want to lose my readers cause you guys mean so much to me! Okay read and review! Final chapter next week or later I'm not sure when!


	41. Last Chapter

**Chapter 41:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own a thing.**

**A/N: Okay so I got suckered into writing the last chapter! I jinxed myself by saying I couldn't slash wouldnt and now look! Well its time for it to end I think and Im pretty sure you all wanna know what happens so here you go!**

She walked over to the elevator and hit the button.

She heard her name coming from the bar but paid no attention to it.

"Courtney where are you going?" A voice said getting closer to her as the doors opened and she walked inside hitting the close button.

She didn't look up but just tapped her foot.

Why did she always find herself in this position?

She was doing so well the last couple of days, starting to believe that she could get through this and then he had to go pull one like this on her?

"What happened?" The short brunette asked as she walked outside.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont-." He said quietly. "I dont know!" He finished louder this time.

"What all was said?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I told her I knew we discussed that and then I told her that I will always love her and she walked away." Nikolas said.

"Nikolas you are playing mind games with her head." Elizabeth responded.

"How?" he asked her confused.

"By telling her you want a divorce and then going to tell her how you'll always love her." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"She knows that deep down that there will always be a place for her in your heart but for you to keep reminding her, it hurts Nikolas." She finished.

"I wasnt reminding her that time." Nikolas said as a ter escaped his eye.

"What? Huh?" Elizabeth was confused now.

"I was going to tell Courtney that I didn't want a divorce anymore." Nikolas replied looking down at the ground.

"Then what the hell are you doing standing here while she leaves?" Elizabeth asked him.

He was complicated that was for damn sure.

"I dont know if getting back together is the right thing or if getting a divorce is the right thing." Nikolas said frustrated.

"Tell me this. Why do you want to get a divorce." Elizabeth asked him.

"So I can stop hurting." Nikolas responded.

"Why are you hurting Nikolas?" She continued.

"I" was all he could say while he thought about it. "I dont know that either." He finished.

"Why did you tell Courtney you wanted a divorce." Elizabeth asked him.

"Because we have trust issues among other problems Liz!" He exclaimed.

"Every relationship has problems Nikolas." Liz said pleading her case.

"Not as many as me and Courtney does." he replied looking at her.

"Okay yes you's have been through more shit then half married people go through all their life in the past year but Nikolas it makes up for it." Liz said.

"The way you and Courtney look at each other like there is nobody else in the room. The way she smiles just when your name comes up in a conversation and she starts thinking of you." She continued on as he listened.

"The way you guys can make just a simple hug turn so passionate. The way she cares for Nathan like her own and how you glow with just her name being presence." He looked at her as she continued.

"How you both try and cover up your true feelings by telling everybody this is what you want and its for the best when really its neither of those." Liz finished.

He just looked at her not exactly sure what to say,

"Go after her Nikolas." Elizabeth said looking at him.

"What if she still wants the divorce?" Nikolas asked her.

"What makes you think she's ever wanted it?" Elizabeth asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont know." He replied.

"Well I can tell you that she doesn't want the divorce but now its up to you to stop it because she's not." Liz said more calmly then she had been saying things to him.

"Dont worry about the kids. I'll get them from Lulu and Ryan for you." She said with a smile.

"They can come over and play with the boys unless Carly wants Natalie for Kara." Elizabeth said.

"Just call me and let me know whats going on and who has my children please?" Nikolas said looking at her.

"I can. Now you need to go find your wife." Liz said as they made their way back inside.

He walked over to the elevator and stepped on and the doors shut.

"How'd it go?" Jason asked her.

"I swear I need to get paid for this." She said nodding her head.

"Do you need to go home now?" He asked her.

"Nope. Im going to finish this drink and the next three and then go home. I dont know what I was thinking when I decided to have all those kids in my house because I forgot Sara was dropping off her little boy and girl." Liz said as she downed the bourbon.

"Courtney wait!" A voice yelled behind her as she came up on the docks.

"What Carly?" Courtney asked wiping her tears from her face.

"Awww sweetie whats wrong?" Carly asked her.

"Nothing. What is it that you need though?" Courtney asked because she wasnt in the mood to really talk to anyone right now.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me but you looked like you had an eventful afternoon." Carly began.

"What did the doctors say?" Carly asked her.

"Im able to have more children." Courtney said answering her.

"Thats good. Did you tell Nikolas?" Carly asked her.

"No he told me because somebody told him. Why didn't you just tell me that he already knew Carly?" Courtney asked confused.

"Because Courtney I thought you needed to tell him." Carly responded.

"He surprised me when he showed up and I thought maybe telling him was the best thing." She finished.

"Carly it wasnt your business to tell though." Courtney said.

"Okay Courtney I get it! You can be mad at me if you want!" Carly shouted at her.

Right then and there Courtney broke out in more tears.

"Im not mad at you. Im sorry." She replied.

"Im sorry for telling him and just now shouting at you." Carly said softly.

"Its okay." Courtney said as she hugged her.

"Okay." Carly said as they pulled away and smiled.

"I need to get home but I'll call you later." Courtney said looking at her as she nodded her head.

"Okay." Carly said as they parted ways.

She put the key in the door to unlock it but to her amazement the door was already unlocked.

"Thats strange." She said as she walked inside.

She walked in and looked up surprised.

There was candles lit everywhere.

She knew she didn't have any candles lit when she left earlier.

She shut the door and walked towards the couch more when a voice spoke.

"Here." They said handing her a glass of champagne.

Courtney just looked at it and put it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

He sat down beside her.

"You didn't let me finish earlier." He said quietly to her.

"Nikolas I am all out of tears so whatever it is just save it please." Courtney said not making eye contact.

He knew she was going to retaliate but didn't know it was going to hurt him the way it did.

"No Courtney. There is something you need to know." He replied.

"Nikolas I-" she began to say as he put down the glass and put his hands on her face.

"Shh." he said looking at her.

She had a weakness for him and that made her stop.

"Dance with me." He said back to her as he stood up and grabbed her hands.

She told herself that if she was crying when this was over her kids will be fatherless.

He picked up the remote and turned the stereo on. She laughed.

"You seriously need to think of a better thing to do dont you think?" She asked him as this was what he always did.

He would ask to dance and then play their song

"No. This works." he said with a smile.

For a moment there everything acted like it was normal which it isnt.

"Courtney I love you and I know you love me and I dont want this divorce anymore." he said as this threw her completely off guard.

"What!" She asked him confused.

"Asking you for a divorce was the worst decision I have ever made in my entire life." He began.

"I thought I was doing what I thought was best and the only thing I was doing was hurting the one person that I loved the most in my life we well as myself." he continued as she felt tears coming.

"When your in pain, I feel it. When you cry, I cry. I love you Courtney and I cant see my future with out you in it not being my wife." He said as he let a tear go which made her let one go too.

"I love you too." She said as she looked in his eyes.

He leaned into her kiss as she kissed him.

Boy did she miss the way his lips felt against hers and she didn't want this moment to stop.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

They made their way to the bed as he laid her down.

She woke up and rolled over but didn't feel anybody.

Courtney quickly shot up and looked around.

There was no way that could have been a dream. No way.

"Nikolas?" She shouted as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Yes baby." She heard an instant later.

"Oh god your still here. I thought you left." She replied as she saw his beautiful face.

"No not yet. Im waiting on you to get up, get dressed and then we go." He said looking at her as she smiled.

She smiled at him as he sat on the edge of the bed and she kissed him.

They picked the kids up and went back to Wyndermere.

"Mommy!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yes baby?" Courtney asked him back.

"Does this mean we can live at home now?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes it does baby." Courtney said answering him.

"Yay!" Nathan exclaimed. "Me and sissy missed home." Nathan said looking at his parents who were cuddled up together on the couch.

"Yeah and daddy missed you's." Nikolas responded as Courtney smiled.

"Yup." Courtney added in. "Im going to put Nattie to bed." Courtney said as she looked over at the little girl who was passed out in her swing.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Nikolas replied as Courtney got off of the couch.

She placed Natalie in her bed and began walking down the hallway when she felt hands come up behind her.

"Shh." He whisper in her ear. "Nathan is in bed. He said he was tired." Nikolas said softly in her ear.

"Oh really?" She asked him as she turned around.

"Really." He replied as he looked at her.

He kissed her as they made their way down the hallway.

They laid in bed that night and looked at each other.

"We should have fights more often." She said looking at him.

"Why!" He exclaimed to why she would even say that.

"The make up sex is always great." she said with a smile as he laughed.

"I love you Courtney Leigh Matthews Cassadine." He said looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you too Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine." She said as she looked at him.

Things were the way they were suppose to be and it felt the greatest its ever been.

A/N: Bare with me okay. Just to let you know it took me five hours not continuously obviously but having the document and looking at it to do this chapter and all five hours I was listening to "Must Be Doin Something Right!" Yes I am well aware I am a dork and I dont care so leave it and I'll have the thank yous to the reviewers up sometime soon promise!


End file.
